Just Another Selection
by Slytherwitch
Summary: Prince Louis had recently broken up with his girlfriend. Now, its seclusion and cigarettes for the heartbroken teen. Oh, and there'll be thirty-five girls trying to compete for his hand in marriage. Well, this will be fun.
1. Thursday, August 30th

Chapter One:

"Who dares to enter my room?"

"I told mom I'd find you out here."

"I'm that predictable aren't I?" Louis turns to see his sister nod. Just like the last 30 nights, the Prince of Illéa was found on the balcony attached to his room; a half-smoked cigarette was attached to his lips and the sun was just starting to rise.

Charlie, Louis' sister, flicks the cigarette over the edge of the balcony, "Mother wouldn't want to see that in your hand. Or smell it on you. She hates cigarettes."

"I do too." Louis replies, reaching for another, "I hate the taste of alcohol even more though."

"Don't you dare light that," Charlie warns, "I'll chuck it, the entire box, and the lighter, as far as I can."

Putting the box back in his pocket, he follows Charlie to the dining hall. The walk is silent as the two of them head to breakfast. Portraits of former Illéan citizens line the halls. From advisors to kings, the halls they're walking down show who has done incredible work for the country.

Louis tries not to think about it too much.

The siblings turn into the dining hall. King Jonathan and Queen Rosalind await the two; they take their seats and leave Gwyneth's spot empty. The maids quickly pour them their respective drinks whilst they discuss what's to come in the next week.

"Thank you for joining us Louis. It's a pleasure to see you out of bed at a reasonable hour." King Jonathan says, starting the conversation, "As you all know, Gwyneth has been happily married for eight years now and we are all happy for her. However, we all know that the lives of a royal are dedicated for the good of a nation, and, to appease the nation we call home, Louis will be holding a selection."

A laugh breaks out of the prince, "You're kidding me."

Charlie is barely holding in her laughter while Queen Rosalind denies her son's statement.

"Louis Nicholas Schreave, pull yourself together." King Jonathan commands, gaining back control of the room, "Your mother and I have been discussing it with our advisors. We have come to the conclusion that a selection is beneficial to the country."

"Okay, okay," Louis continues to laugh and leaves without eating, "I'll have the stupid selection."

* * *

As Charlie walks into the old, dusty, historical section of the Illéan Royal Library, she muses, "I'm shocked that I don't see you with a cigarette in your hand."

"In the library?" Louis asks me, "Mom would kill me."

"I wouldn't tell her. Though, she'd probably say that the books were tainted by the smell." Charlie replies, throwing herself onto one of the empty couches, "Anyways, what are you doing in here?"

"What does it look like?" Louis deadpans, not sparing Charlie a look when he's talking to her.

She answers, "You voluntarily have a book in your hands which means your reading for once. Considering the revelations at breakfast, you're probably reading about former selections and all of that crap."

"Trust me, I don't want to be reading this."

"Then don't." Charlie sits up, "We could hit the town or hide away in a secluded section of the castle and ignore all of our duties."

"You are almost an adult and you are still being childish," Louis notes, grabbing his things. He leaves Charlie where she was sitting.

She huffs at her brother, but he ignores her. In response, she yells at him, "You could at least spare me some idle-minded conversation!"

* * *

Louis tosses another book onto the floor and comtemplates another cigarette. Ultimately deciding against it, he gets one of the many books in his floor. When the door opens, it hits him in the head. The opener only has one word to say: Oops.

Rolling his eyes and absentmindedly rubbing his forehead, Louis asks, "What the hell do you want this time?"

"Lighten up a little, would you?" Charlie asks, entering the room, "I'm here bearing good news."

"I don't care." Louis walks past her, heading for the kitchen.

Charlie follows behind him, "Rude."

"Don't care;" he speeds up, trying to avoid her.

Charlie catches up with him, wearing a pissed expression. She grabs his arm, stopping him, "Dude! I was trying to tell you something."

He breaks free from her clutches and goes to get ice for his head.

"What do you want?" Exasperated, Louis finally gives Charlie his attention.

She huffs.

Louis asks, "Are you really doing this right now? God, why are you always being so bitchy."

"It's not my fault you were ignoring me."

"If you would leave me alone sometimes I wouldn't have to ignore you."

"Apologize."

"No."

"Now."

"Fine. I'm sorry." Louis says, "Now, what is the all important news?"

Charlie laughs, getting her way once more, "Nothing much actually; it's just that Gwyneth is visiting for your selection."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I'm really doing this. Who would've thought?**

 **Well, this is my first SYOC, but I have plans for others. I would love your character submissions and if you want to see my disaster of a Pinterest, its called Slytherwitch (I believe), so yeah. Umm... I have nothing else to say.**

 **Goodbye, Slytherwitch.**


	2. Friday, August 31st

Chapter Two:

"Hey Louis," The voice of his older sister fills the room. Reaching out to shake his shoulder, Gwyneth says, "Wake up Louis."

Reaching to hide the pack of cigarettes from Louis bedside, Gwyneth puts them into her pocket and shakes Louis once more.

"Stop that." Louis mumbles.

Shaking him harder, Gwyneth tells him, "If you'd use an alarm, mom wouldn't have had to send me up here to wake you."

"Get out, Gwyneth."

"Breakfast is in 10 minutes."

* * *

The family sits at the front end of the dining table. Drinks have been served and King Jonathan reads off his list of daily announcements, "Hello, hello. Welcome home Gwyneth. With the Selection coming up, our schedule will be more eventful. So, at 9:00am, Louis will be memorizing a speech that has been written for the Report tonight. At 10:30am, Gwyneth, Charlene, and Rosalind shall be meeting with the interior designers. At 11:00am, I shall be meeting with Ryan Fontaine about the details of the Report. At 12:00pm, lunch will be served whether you are here or not. At 2:00pm, Gwyneth, Charlene, and Louis have fittings. At 6:00pm, we have dinner. At 7:30pm we all leave for the Report. Finally, at 9:00pm, we have The Report. Try not to be late or skip out on anything. Today is an important day so for god's sake Charlene get off your phone!"

"Fine fine." A chuckle emits from Charlie and the phone is flipped face down on the table.

Soon after his announcements are done, breakfast is served. Plates of apple strudel are placed in front of the family. Drinks are refilled and the fresh fruit is placed in the center of their end of the table.

The Head Chef, Emmanuel Hill, tells them whats for breakfast, "Today I have served traditional apple strudel, each of y'alls drinks of choice, and fresh fruit grown in our very own garden."

Gwyneth eats first, "This is divine Emmanuel. It's as good as the strudel back home."

"Thank you Empress Gwyneth." Emmanuel bows and retreats to the back of the kitchen, preparing their lunch.

* * *

"Here is your speech Prince Louis." One of King Jonathan's advisors sets the paper on Louis desk and he skims over it.

"This sounds like something my dad would say. In fact…" Louis clears his throat and drops his voice down an octave, "Dear people of Illéa, I cordially invite you to uphold this long standing tradition with me…"

A laugh stops Louis from finishing the sentence and he tries again after it's subsided.

* * *

Gwyneth knocks on the door, "I brought you food."

"Oh, uh…" Louis turns to look at her, "Thanks."

Putting the plate down and plucking the cigarette out of Louis hand, she gives him the food, "You must be working hard."

"Don't give me so much credit."

"Hurry up and eat." Gwyneth tells him, "We have fittings in 15 minutes."

The two meet Charlie for their fitting. Acelet has already started getting Charlie's measurements.

"Empress Gwyneth, Prince Louis, welcome back to my corner of the world." Acelet says, "Please sit down while I work with Princess Charlene."

"What caused you to be late?" Charlie starts the idle conversation between the siblings.

Louis answers, "The stupid speech I have to do."

"You should get used to it." Gwen notes, "You'll have to do a lot of them when you become King."

"I know, I know," Louis replies, "I'll have to do everything when I become King. What if I don't want to become King?"

"You'd leave the country in my hands?" Charlie asks in shock.

Louis furiously shakes his head and he siblings laugh.

* * *

The first thing Queen Rosalind says to Louis is: "Did you end up eating earlier?"

"Uh, yeah," Louis answers, taking his seat.

Gwyneth tell her, "I brought him a plate. He was engrossed in his speech."

"Good." It was the only thing King Jonathan said that night.

The family ate in silence. King Jonathan was watching his family. Queen Rosalind was swirling her wine glass. Empress Gwyneth was working on plans for the Selected. Prince Louis was going over the speech. Princess Charlene was texting.

The king's valet, a greying man by the name of William tells them, "Your ride is ready."

The family of five gets into the limousine awaiting in the front gates. King Jonathan and Queen Rosalind enter last; opting to exit first once they get to the set of the Report.

Once they are all in the limo, King Jonathan gives them a brief rundown of the schedule for tonight's episode, "So, tonight is a very big night for the Report. Ryan will do his intro and then introduce us. We'll smile, give them some updates and whatnot. No talking about rebels, here me. Then Ryan will focus the attention onto Gwen and he'll ask her about her. You know the amount you can disclose. Then we'll have audience questions, but right before the show ends, Louis will give his big announcement. There will be clapping and tears and general pandemonium. We'll leave and call it a night. Understood?"

A chorus of yesses are heard. They turn into the set and exit the limo.

The drive isn't that far.

Crowds of people are yelling and Louis refrains from wincing at the loud noise. His mother and sisters engage with the crowd and King Jonathan shakes a hand or two; however, Louis stands awkwardly with them and quickly waves at the crowd.

King Jonathan orders, "Let's go."

The five of them are whisked away into their respective makeup sections. At one point, Louis switches ties and shoes, but he doesn't notice. The speech and upcoming Selection is what's swirling around in his brain.

"Ryan on in thirty seconds! The Royal Family on in ninety seconds!" A slightly familiar voice yells.

Louis is watching Ryan Fontaine appear onstage, "Welcome Illéa! This friday night we shall be hosting our loving royal family as well as Empress Gwyneth Wilhelm of the German Federation!" Applause erupts at the end of Ryan's sentence. He continues, "and may you please help me give a warm welcome to King Jonathan, Queen Rosalind and their lovely family!"

Applause once again fills the room as the family gathers onstage.

"Thank you Ryan for, once again, letting us use your platform to reach the citizens of Illéa." Queen Rosalind spoke first.

"It's my pleasure Queen Rosalind." Ryan flashes a smile, "Is there anything interesting going on in the castle."

"We are hosting Empress Gwyneth of the German Federation." The camera pans to Gwyneth as King Jonathan talks about her.

Gwyneth picks up the conversation, "I missed my family, so I decided to return to Illéa. I do believe I'm staying longer than usual; my trip will consist the rest of the year at the least."

"Will the rest of your family be joining us?" Ryan asks.

Gwyneth replies, "Yes; I don't know how I can survive months without seeing my daughter, but it will be a little bit before her and my husband visit."

"That's good." Ryan says, "Audience, do you have any questions?"

Many people raised their hands and the entire family had at least, a question or two to answer. After about fifteen or so questions, Ryan reeled the audience back in.

"Hey Ryan," Louis asks, standing up, "Can I say something?"

"Sure, kid." Ryan replies.

Louis clears his throat and begins his speech, "Dear people of Illéa, I cordially invite you to uphold this long standing tradition with me. As we all know, my sister married Emperor Leopold eight years ago and they now rule over a thriving nation. I, Prince Louis, am ready to do the same. Now, in the course of Illéa's history, many things have changed. Most notably, the removal and reinstatement of caste system. However, during all that we've gone through as a country, we have one tradition that keeps us together. It is the Selection. So, young ladies ages 17 to 22, I invite you to the castle, so you can participate in my Selection."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Honestly, I'm amazed that people actually clicked on my story. Y'all made my day when I saw characters in my inbox. I immediatly worked on this story and I have been doing as much as I can. I hope I can keep this speed up.**

 **And, to all of the people who either reviewed or submitted a girl, from the bottom of my heart, thank you!**

 **Sincerely, Slytherwitch**


	3. Saturday, September 1st

Chapter Three:

Letitia was clicking her pen when a blaring knock came to her front door. Leaving her textbook open, she goes to find her best friend, Georgia, as the culprit. She opens the door, asking, "What do you want?"

"Have you seen the Report?" Georgia barges in, not caring that Letitia didn't invite her in or that she was studying in solitude.

Letitia closes the door behind her, "Cece, what do you want at this hour?"

"God, you haven't seen the Report then!" Georgia replies. Letitia shoots her a look, but Georgia continues, "Prince Louis is having a Selection!"

Letitia eyes bulge, "Seriously, Cece?"

"Yeah!" Georgia puts her bag down and clears off the table, "There is an online version of the form, which yours truly printed out two copies, so we didn't have to wait for one to be delivered by mail."

"Cece, thank you." Letitia replies. The forms are set on the table. "How much information do they need to know about us beforehand?"

"It doesn't matter." Cece answers, "This is once in a lifetime!"

"Yeah."

Grabbing a pencil off the table, Georgia reads the first question, "Full Name?"

The girls go down the paper answering the questions.

"They're asking for a headshot." Letitia notes.

Georgia replies, "I have one."

"I don't."

"Then we need to get you one as soon as possible!" Georgia rushes to the Letitia's closet. She pulls out the few dresses Letitia still owns, "Cass, after the Selection hype has toned down, we are going shopping because you are seriously lacking on dresses."

"Fine."

Georgia picks out a nice knee length dress with a white lace section and a peach lower section, "I forgot about this dress."

"I did too." Letitia admits.

Georgia grabs Letitia's shoulders, "You got to wear it tomorrow."

"Okay, okay."

"Where is your makeup?"

"Are we seriously going to plan my outfit for tomorrow?"

"Yes Cass! You're entering the Selection and we are getting you a headshot for the previously stated Selection!" Georgia exclaims, "Side note: Where is your makeup and grab the brown flats you never wear."

"Thank you, Cece."

"You're welcome Cass," Georgia responds, "Now, do as I said. After all, are you really going to plan your outfit by yourself?"

* * *

A knock is heard from the door of Maria Vellez-Cavallero's room. Maria had just set down her bible and was fixing to get ready. She calls out to the person on the other side of her door, "It's open!"

"Are you still in your pajamas?" One of Maria's best friends walks into the room to see Maria in shorts and a tee shirt.

Maria nods, "What are you doing here?"

"Get dressed and grab your bible." Mandy tells her, "I'll explain on the way."

Maria quickly gets dressed. After donning a grey shirt, navy blue skirt, grey flats, and a scarf to tie the outfit together, Maria grabs her bible and greet Mandy once more.

"Come on!" Mandy is practically bursting at the seams. She drags Maria through her house, not giving her the time to process what her father said or what Mandy is talking about.

Once Mandy is finished with her speil, she asks, "Are you cool with that?"

"Uh, what?" Maria was just getting back up to speed.

"Did you hear a thing I said?"

"No." Maria admits, "Sorry."

"No need Marie, it's my fault." Mandy drags her inside of her house.

Maria asks, "So, what's the fuss about? I have work today."

"Not 'til noon." Mandy responds, "I checked with your father."

Mandy ushers Maria into her home.

"So, I know that your parents aren't cool with the Selection─"

"Huh?" Maria asks, "What Selection?"

Mandy gets her a glass of lemonade, "Prince Louis is hosting a Selection."

"Really!" Maria's face lights up. She's always thought that the prince was a handsome boy.

"Well, since I know your family wouldn't be thrilled with you entering the Selection and I won't be entering the Selection, I'm giving you my form to fill out."

"Thank you Mandy!" Maria envelops her into a hug.

Mandy replies, "You're welcome, Marie. Now, we have two hours before we have to get you ready for your headshot."

"Okay!" Mandy tosses her a pen and Maria instantly starts writing.

* * *

"Tabitha," The voice of Ryan Fontaine breaks Tabitha from her reading, "Are you up?"

"Uh, yeah." Tabitha sets her book and her wine glass down to open the door. Standing in the doorway, "What do you want?"

"I grabbed thins for you." He holds out a set of forms. Whilst handing it to her, he says, "I want you to fill this out and enter."

"The Selection?" Tabitha clarifies.

Ryan nods, "Tabitha—"

"Tibby." She's objecting her given name, thusly interrupting him.

Ryan continues, "Tibby, you can't go living life like you do. This could really give you the chance you need to switch your lifestyle up in a good way."

"Okay." Tabitha concedes, opting not to hear another word coming out of her father's mouth.

Ryan kisses her forehead, "Thank you."

She closes the door and flips through the form.

Full Name: Tabitha Fontaine

Age: 20

Caste: Two

Province: Angeles

Birthday: August Third, 2240

"This isn't too bad." Tabitha mutters, "I should grab my headshot though."

Looking around her room, she finds her most recent headshot. It's almost a year old and it's the last professional pic she has done before the accident. She picks her head out the door and yells at her father down the hallway, "Should I get a new headshot?"

"When was the last time you had one done?" He asks back.

She answers, "Only a year, but it was before the wreck."

"It's up to you sweetie."

"Can you schedule me on for tomorrow with your regular photographer.?"

"Sure, Tibby."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Your girl is tired and she decided to give y'all the gift of another chapter this holiday season.**

 **Thank you to _Tis I The Most Frenchiest Fry, Abizeau,_ and, _Headless Gummy Bear_ for these lovely ladies.**

 **And once again, I'd like to thank all who reviewed on the last two chapters. They make my day and make the chapter!**

 **Thank You,**

 **From, Slytherwitch**


	4. Monday, September 3rd

Chapter Four

"Hey, honey." Queen Rosalind opens the door to her son's room, "You missed breakfast."

"I skipped it." Louis deadpans.

She walks over to the balcony, "Today you are helping your sisters and I decide things for the Selected."

"That's it?" He turns to his mother; skepticism is painted on his face, "No dad?"

"Your father has a meeting with the governors of Illéa and his advisors today; I'm not usually welcomed at those meeting, so I decided to skip out on it and hang out with my three beautiful babies." Queen Rosalind envelops Louis into a hug.

"Mom," Louis stretches out the "o" until she lets him go.

Queen Rosalind is halfway out the door when she tells him, "Hurry up now. We're working in the library."

* * *

The two of them find Charlie and Gwen surrounded by piles of papers and a collection of pencils & pens.

"Is this really necessary?" Louis asks, taking a seat beside Gwyneth.

Rosalind answers, "Your father gave me a list of things that need to get done before we can even look at Selected forms.

"Wait," Charlie interrupts, "It's not random?"

"No," Rosalind answers, "Your father admitted it to me on our wedding night."

"No need for more information mother!" Louis says, stopping her from sharing anything about the aforementioned night.

Rosalind looks at him, "I wasn't going to say anything else about the night."

"Good." Charlie notes.

Gwyneth tells them, "Now, back to the situation at hand. Charlie and I made a flight list. However, Charlie messed up with the math so the numbers aren't even. However, the most girls on a flight is six and the lowest is four, so there isn't a huge difference."

Charlie rolls her eyes and shows them the list.

"Angeles isn't on any of the flights." Louis points out, "What are we doing with that girl?"

"A limo," Gwen answers, "We will get our personal driver to pick her up."

"Good," Louis notes, "Where is the meeting group for every flight?"

"Flight one will meet up in an airport alongside the south east of Kent; flight two shall meet in Columbia before flying off into Angeles; flight three will meet in the historic J.F.K. airport, flight four will meet in an airport in the northeast of Hudson; flight five meets in a Belcourt airport; flight six will gather in an airport in Sonage; finally, flight seven shall meet in Paloma." Charlie reads off the list.

Louis laughs, "You sound like dad."

Gwyneth and Rosalind hold back snickers and Charlie gasps, "Take that back!"

"Oh Charlie, you do sound like your father," Her mother tells her, "It was just your delivery of the list."

"Do you believe that too, Gwen?" Asks Charlie, channeling her inner drama queen. When Gwen doesn't reply, Charlie takes her dramatics up a notch, "I've been betrayed by my own family! They've been calling me 'just like my father!'"

"Its okay, Charlie." Rosalind tries to calm down her dramatic daughter, but the family's laughter prevents the message from getting across.

Once the laughter dies down, Charlie replies, "I know mom."

"So," Louis asks, "What's next on the list of activities?"

"Planning of the women's room." Gwyneth answers.

Louis asks, this time in confusion, "Didn't you do that two days ago?"

"No, we made a general design for all of the Selected's rooms." Charlie answers.

Louis asks, "What should it entail?"

"Well, in it's essence, it should be a room where the Selected can gather and become friends with each other." Rosalind answers.

Gwyneth adds, "However, I also want it to be a place where I will be able to teach them how to become the next Queen of Illéa."

"So, start sketching." Charlie slides each of them some graph paper and a pencil.

* * *

After a half hour of sketching and a half hour of disputing, the four of them have a basic outline. Soon after they finish that, one of the butlers inform Queen Rosalind of something.

All the children hear is, "Well send all the ones you have in."

Stacks and stacks of forms are placed on the table behind them.

Charlie asks, "Are they already here?"

"Yes," Rosalind answers, Your father and I set it up so that the forms would be the first things shipped to every available girl and then all of the forms would be the first things to return to us."

"We can each look through one stack at a time and grab the interesting girls." Gwyneth suggests, "Then we can all show our picks and then Louis can pick the ones from each province."

"Do you think dad would approve?" Louis asks, "He controls all of our lives, what's stopping him from handpicking my wife?"

"What your father misses out on, he has no say in." Rosalind recloses the doors with a smirk on her face, "Now, let's get to work."

* * *

"Most of these are from Sonage, Likely, or Angeles." Charlie notes.

After two hours of reading forms and a quick lunch, the four of them meet back in the library to show their forms.

Louis says, "Mom, you start."

"Okay, so I don't have a huge stack. In fact, after this round, I only have one from to show you." Rosalind opens the folder she gave it, "As the week goes on, there shall be other forms, but this was the only girl that stood out to me as good queen potential. Her name is Mare Aime. She's originally from France, but moved to Waverly to attend Princeton University, which she graduated from with a degree in Sociology and a minor in African-Illéan studies. Mare was also recently accepted into Harvard University. That's just the start of it, she's an extremely well rounded person and I'll let you read her complete for later Louis, but she is the only one of the girls in my stack that I'd trust right now to rule over Illéa."

"Wow, mother." Charlie notes, "How are our girls going to compare to the one you found."

A wave of laughter ripples through the room.

"I'm not definitively picking each girl right now. By Friday Morning I'll have the girls picked," Louis tells them, "but, I will hold onto her form."

"Yeah, if you fail at running a country, she seems like she has the ability to fix it up for you." Charlie comments.

Louis rolls his eyes and the other two hide a laugh, "Very funny Charlene."

"I thought so." She shoots back, "Now, with the quips out of the way, I can show you my selection of future Selected. I did the exact opposite of what mom did; I decided to give you women who would make you look like the good one in the relationship, moral wise, not appearance wise."

"Get to it, Charlie." Louis says.

They go through ten candidates ranging from psychotic to spoiled to criminal.

Gwyneth sees Charlie's final form and asks, "Who's the final girl?"

"Tabitha Fontaine." She answers.

Gwyneth asks, "Ryan Fontaine's daughter?"

"The one with the drinking problem?" Louis asks.

Charlie grins, "Exactly."

"Now, now children," Rosa says, "We mustn't judge on what wrongs they did in the past. Now Charlie, please tell us about her."

"Gladly," Charlie replies, "Miss Fontaine, who is the daughter of Ryan and is the one with a drinking problem has signed up for the Selection. Now, I don't know why anybody would subject themselves to this for you, but here we are. Anyways, she is a well rounded person who, despite being a mess, is a beloved person to our generation of Illéans."

She hands it over to him and smirks, "Gladly."

"Now, as your older sister and ally to your future country, I picked girls who I could see as potential leaders. However, some of them might not be a great fit academically or would improve your reputation in comparison, I believe that these young ladies are outstanding members in their provinces." Gwyneth gives her short opening speech, only to follow it with a speech about one of the girls she's picked, "The best girl in this stack is Madison Louise Cooper. She's an acrobat and a contortionist in the circus. She is without a formal education and I would be happy to help her and any girl get caught up to speed during their stay here, but she a fast learner and she works hard at everything she does."

"You got all of that from her bio?" Charlie asks and Gwyneth nods.

Louis tells her, "I trust your judgement sis. Now, if she is your best pick, I don't need to hear other ones. I'll be in my room intensively looking at these forms."

The four of them each said goodbye and went their separate ways until dinner.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Merry Christmas Y'all.**

 **From, Slytherwitch**


	5. Wednesday, September 5th

Chapter Five:

"Charlie," The girl pulls the princess into the alley, "You're late."

Charlie smirks, "Did you miss me?"

"We have no time for this." The girl drags her into an abandoned warehouse on the Likely-Angeles border, "We can't start the meeting without you."

"Okay, okay." Charlie chuckles as she is dragged to the center of the warehouse. Twenty to thirty rebels are seated in a circle.

The eldest woman, a six in her fifties, states the obvious, "You're late Charlene."

"Yeah, I had a hard time finding the place at three in the morning." Charlie spits back.

The girl who dragged her in here whispers into her ear, "Behave Charlie."

The leader crosses out another name and addresses the group, "Now that we are here, I welcome you back. Last time we met, we had discussed sending rebels into Prince Louis' selection. Charlie, what's the update with that?"

"Well, yesterday we went through forms. Today we are going through more forms and then tomorrow we are going to go through even more forms. God, it's exhausting." Charlie notes, "Anyways, he's taken a liking to Cora; I don't know why though. However, she's the only one of the rebels that he knows he is accepting."

Cora throws a smirk in Charlie's direction.

"While it would be better if more of us were in the castle, that's great to hear." The older woman claims, "Now, Charlie, you are going to help Cora. She has to make it to the Elite."

Cora gives her a condescending wave and a smile that feigns an innocent look.

"Fine." Charlie replies, a bitter tone is seeping in her voice.

The girl who dragged her in here once again whispers in her ear, "It's okay darling."

"Our second order of business, getting our brothers and sisters out of jail…" Their leader go on another speech and plan to break out five rebels from a prison in Likely.

Charlie knows that she shouldn't be here. Charlie knows that she is a slight outcast in front of the rebels. Charlie knows that she was only accepted because of the position she holds.

However, Charlie doesn't care. She knows it's only a matter of time before she's being married off and leaving Illéa. Being here stops that from happening. They have her back and she has theirs.

* * *

"Lynn." Charlie holds the last syllable, trying to get her girlfriend's attention.

Lynn has an annoyed look on her face, "What is it Charlie?"

"I miss you."

"What do you want?"

"Do I have to want anything?"

"You don't just claim you miss me out of nowhere." Lynn points out, "Also, you held out the last syllable of my name meaning you were being needy and you always want something after sitting through a meeting."

"Fine," Charlie says, "You caught me. I want waffles."

"Can't you get waffles at the palace?"

"But you look hot while cooking." Charlie replies, "And I want to spend more time with you."

"Fine. Let's head out." Lynn leads Charlie to her apartment on the outskirts of Angeles.

They step inside the almost abandoned apartment complex and enter Lynn's unit. Charlie takes a seat on top of the kitchen counter while Lynn starts cooking.

Charlie asks, "Do you work in the morning."

A nod is given.

"Then why are you still up?" Charlie asks.

Lynn answers, "I couldn't leave you here unentertained."

"After I eat I'll leave so you can sleep."

"I don't need the sleep."

"I also need to return to the castle before sunrise."

"At least stay until five."

"Fine." Charlie gives Lynn a quick kiss, so that she can return to making waffles.

* * *

When Charlie returns to the castle, she finds Gwyneth sitting on a chair in her room.

Charlie gives her a set of finger guns, "Hey Gwen."

"Where have you been?" Gwyneth crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow.

Charlie gives her a guilty laugh, "Out on the town."

"Do you know the security risks of that?" Gwyneth asks her, "Illéa has a problem with rebels. Not to mention the terrorists and psycos who would gladly take the princess. You can't just leave the palace without notifying anyone!"

"How did you find out?"

"Matilda wanted to say hi to her aunt, but when you weren't in here, and I thought it was weird because you shouldn't be up yet. So, I searched the palace as fast as I could, but you weren't anywhere. Lo and behold, you waltz in here."

"I'm sorry."

"I was worried."

"It was evident."

"Don't do that again."

"Okay." Charlie says, fully intending to break the promise.

Gwyneth pulls Charlie into a bone-crushing hug. Charlie stands there awkwardly.

Gwyneth says, "Let's go see the progress on the rooms before breakfast."

"So," Gwyneth says while walking into the Allens room, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing really," Charlie lies, "I was just seeing the city."

"You could've gotten killed." While checking their list and cracking a smile, Gwyneth says, "I'm not mad at you if that's not what you think."

"It's not," Charlie assures.

They head to the Angeles room and Gwyneth asks, "Then what's on your mind?"

"The Selection."

"Don't worry about it. They're all going to be competing for your brother's hand, not yours."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Dude, do you not want Louis to get married?"

Charlie answers as they exit the Angeles room, "It's not that. Trust me, I want him to be trapped in a miserable union."

"So you don't want to be married." Gwyneth states, "I hate to break it to you, but our father will marry you off just like he did me."

Checking her watch, Gwyneth motions for Charlie to follow her, "Breakfast will be starting in ten minutes. We can resume this after breakfast."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Truly, out of the non-submitted characters, whose favorite isn't either Charlie or Gwyneth? They're mine and here is their chapter (but mostly Charlie's).**

 **I hope y'all had a happy holidays.**

 **Goodbye, Slytherwitch**


	6. Friday, September 7th

**Edit: I tried to fix some of the spelling mistakes. I usually use Google Docs and it catches them, but it must've not worked to the degree I would've liked.**

* * *

Chapter Six:

"Another cigarette?" Gwyneth asks, disapproval blatant in her voice.

Louis rolls his eyes and nods. Gwyneth plucks it out of his fingers and sets an alarm clock on his nightstand.

Louis asks, "Why is that here?"

I told you I'd get you one if you didn't get up on time." Gwyneth says, "I'm a girl of my word. Take it and hurry up, breakfast has started."

Louis follows Gwyneth to the dining room and takes his place next to Gwyneth.

Charlie asks, "Wasn't that your outfit from yesterday?"

Louis doesn't reply, instead, he turns towards his father.

"Nice to see you've joined us, son." King Jonathan says. Clearing his throat, he announces the day's schedule, "Today is all about putting in the last minute details for the selected. Louis, you are finalizing a list of the girls, getting their names printed, and putting them into huge bowls by province, so we can keep the illusion that it's random. Charlene and Gwyneth, you two are preparing a schedule for the selected. Rosalind, you shall be assigning maids and a guard to every girl. The Report is"

The family starts their meal. Rosalind and Gwyneth participate in forgettable small talk, King Jonathan has the local paper with him, Charlie is on her phone, and Louis quickly dismisses himself from the table.

* * *

Louis muses out loud, "Who should fill Denbeigh?"

He holds the files of three impressive young ladies. Once again, he looks at the form and picture of Juniper West. The nineteen year old was wearing a gold and black mini dress which displayed her various tattoos, and her hair was styled gorgeously.

Reading her form, Louis says, "She's a drummer in a band. That's not a typical five job."

He looks up the band. The first result is a cover they did of an older song called, "Rasputin".

Louis soon starts muttering the lyrics along.

"She is the only one of these three with actual potential to do something with her life," Louis claims to himself, "And she is already a mild celebrity. Plus she shows ambition and drive. Joining the music industry isn't an easy thing to do."

He tosses the other two forms in the trash, "Welcome to the Selection, Juniper."

* * *

"Gwen, the weekly schedule seems repetitive." Charlie notes, "Look, its four days of lessons, a day dedicated to getting ready for the Report, a day of just being together, and then time to yourself."

"There will obviously be disruptions in the schedule, but we should have an order of things. By doing it this way, we can show the girls how the palace should be ran." Gwen replies.

Charlie responds, "It still sounds boring."

"The selection will be fun." Gwyneth tells her, "Trust me."

"What about the first day?" Charlie asks, "You can't just start with lessons."

"That's makeovers and meetings." Gwen answers, "Remember, you have to meet with them too."

"I remember." Charlie stands and leaves, "I'll return soon. This is boring me."

"Fine." Gwyneth tries to tell Charlie, who is already gone.

* * *

When the family is seated for dinner, a tense air hovers over them.

"Hey," Louis tries starts the conversation, but he doesn't get a response, "I finished my list. It wasn't easy if I'm being honest."

"That's good, son." Queen Rosalind replies, absentmindedly swirling her glass.

The table once again is at a standstill.

"So…" Rosalind says, "How was planning?"

"Charlie left halfway through because she deemed the activity uninteresting." Gwen replies, sipping her drink.

Charlie comments, "She was planning something repetitive."

"Hey, it couldn't have been as worse as my Selection schedule." Rosalind laughs, "I had etiquette classes daily and history lessons on things I already knew. They'd start at six am and last until six pm. The only break was for lunch at noon. Breakfast was whatever you smuggled into the lessons."

"At least your selection was short." Louis notes.

King Jonathan responds, "The shortest to date; it was only a month and a half. Louis, yours shall be longer."

"Sure…" Louis replies.

King Jonathan brings the conversation back to him, "Now, tonight is an important night for the future of Illéa. Louis, act like you've never seen these names in your life and, for the rest of you, don't do anything to derail the night. I'm especially talking to you Charlie."

"Okay dad." Charlie says, not even looking up from her phone, "Whatever you say."

* * *

"Breathe Louis." Gwyneth says. They can hear Ryan Fontaine give his usual opening remarks.

Louis retorts, "I am."

"It's not like you're getting married yet." Gwen notes, "Now that day will be stressful. All you need to do is pick a piece of paper from the bowls and read the name."

"Yeah, Louis." Charlie says, putting her phone on a table, "This is nothing. We've been on the Report since we were born. Stop acting like this is the end of the world."

"Yeah, it's not like I'm announcing which girl could possible be my wife…" Louis replies, "Oh, wait. I am."

"...And may I have the honor of introducing Illéa's beloved royal family back to my stage!" Ryan gives the royal family a shining smile from across the stage. They all walk out with smiles on their faces, half of which are there for the sake of the camera.

They sit in their usual seats and say their generic hellos.

Ryan catches the attention of the audience, "...And now, onto the main event. Tonight, Prince Louis will be announcing the Selected!"

The crowd cheers as he stands up. Itching for a cigarette, Louis instead heads up to the first bowl, "To start us off, we have Elizabeth Adams, Allens, Five!"

Faint applause comes from the crowd.

"From Angeles, we have…" Louis takes a moment to look at the slip of paper, "Tabitha Fontaine!"

A roar of applause comes from the crowd as the picture of the former child star is shown behind him.

Louis announces Atlin through Calgary with varying levels of applause.

"Letitia Rush, Clermont, Three!" The picture of a girl with pretty brown hair and blue-green eyes was projected onto the screen.

Louis waits for the applause to die down before he announces the next person, "From Carolina, we have Briar Elizabeth Netting, Two!"

The eldest daughter of Carolina's governor is shown onto the screen. The applause takes a bit longer to settle.

Columbia and Dakota both inspire little applause.

"Juniper West, Denbeigh, Five!" Louis resists the urge to mutter along with her cover of Rasputin while he waits for the applause to settle down.

Louis cracks a smile at the energy from the crowd, "Navidad Magdalena Muñoz, Seven, Dominica!"

A couple of gasps come from the crowd and Louis stifles a laugh. The applause quickly dies down and Louis gets through the next couple of provinces.

He gets to Labrador and reads, "Lucia Hanover, Labrador, Four!"

Applause is given to the pretty girl with brown hair and sunglasses on.

He goes onto the next providence, "Madison Louise Cooper, Five, Lakedon!"

A girl with long blonde hair and chocolate eyes is shown on the screen.

Charlie attempts to hide her scowl as Louis announces the next girl, "Cora Alexandra Holland, Three, Likely!"

Louis announces two more provinces before getting to one the audience reacts strongly towards.

"Maria Vellez-Cavallero, Paloma, Seven!" The crowd whispers of another seven, but it's muffled by coerced clapping.

Louis gets through six more provinces before getting extremely tired of the repetitiveness of the announcing, "Mare Aime, Waverly, Three!"

A picture of a beautiful girl with wavy, brown hair and incredibly smooth skin is projected beside Louis.

Applause is given to her, but it soon dies down in favor of completing the announcing.

Louis says, "...And, to close us off, we have Annarae Hellena, Zuni, Four!"

The crowd stands and applauds until the curtains close. Louis lets out a breath of relief and quickly walks back to their ride.

* * *

"Hey," Louis, in a turn of events, visits Gwyneth's room.

Gwen cracks a smile, "Hey yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Did you want to get married to Leo?"

"No," Gwen replies, "Our marriage was arraigned. You know that."

"Then how are you so happy with him now?" Louis asks.

Gwen laughs, "We got to know each other. So, if you were wondering if you were actually going to have a happy marriage, I'd tell you to open up and fall in love with one of the lovely girls. You have thirty-five to choose from; I had one man given to me."

"Thanks Gwen." Louis replies.

She envelops him into a hug, "You're welcome, Louis."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What are descriptions and how do you accurately write one because I have absolutely no clue.**

 **From, Slytherwitch**


	7. Monday, September 10th

Chapter Seven:

"Thank you for taking me here." Mare says, "but, could you reopen the trunk?"

The trunk of the car pops open. The carry on isn't in there.

"You grabbed it thirty seconds ago, Mare. It's by the passenger side door."

"Thank you, Nick."

He grabs her belongings and carries them inside the airport. People are taking pictures of Mare. People exclaim their new love of her or their new hatred for her. It takes them ten minutes just to get to security.

"This is where we part." Nick notes. He pulls her into a hug, "I'm going to miss you Mare."

"I will too, Nick." Mare replies, "I'll see you when it's all over."

She heads into the line and he waves her off.

Mare goes through the extensive security measures Illéa kept from it's past. In the busy airport, people turn their heads to see her.

"Breathe, Mare." She mutters, "Now, what terminal am I going to."

Checking the ticket she grips in her hand, it reads three, just like she thought.

She looks over to the terminal. It's practically empty. Three other girls are sitting in seats and there is one woman over by the desk. A shorter, blonde woman in black leggings and a white tee shirt waves at her. Mare heads toward the girl.

"Hey, I'm Madi!" The girl immediately introduces herself and the other two girls, "This is cat and Lucy and Argos."

Mare gives a short wave, "I am Mare."

"Well, Mare, you are the final girl for our flight and we take off in forty-five minutes, so sit down and we'll all chat."

"Keep me out of this." Cat says, putting her earbuds in.

Mare responds, "Okay then…"

"So, Mare, what is Waverly like?" Madi asks.

Looking in her clutch she checks for her phone and reorganizes her cash, "Well, I haven't lived there long, but my experiences there have been decent."

"Where did you live before then?" Lucy asks.

Mare answers, "Paris, France."

"Why'd you move to Illéa?" Madi asks.

"School." Mare answers, "I went to Princeton to get a degree in Sociology and a minor in African-Illéan studies and I was going to start Law School at Harvard, but the Selection interferes with classes, so I'm postponing my studies until next year."

"That's impressive." Lucia comments.

Mare replies, "Thank you."

* * *

The girls from Dominica and Paloma instantly hit it off. As the only sevens in the Selection, they banded together.

"So, Navi, what do you do for a living?" Marie, whose lounging in the plane seats, asks her new friend.

Navi deadpans, "The beautiful job of construction work."

"I am a gardener and I love it." Marie says, "I get to design and plant beautiful gardens for homes…

"Nobody fucking cares!" The girl from Bonita yells at them from the front of the plane, "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Marie and Navi stifle their laughter.

"So…" Marie whispers, "How is Dominica?"

"I live near the coast, so I get to see the ocean and its really pretty." Navi answers.

Maria tells her "You should totally teach me how to swim!"

Navi nervously laughs, "I would, but I don't know how to."

"The we'll learn together." Marie proclaims, "Deal?"

Navi nods, "Deal."

* * *

Juniper West didn't know what to expect when entering the palace.

She lived in Denbeigh, which is over 1,000 miles from Angeles and the palace. So, she hadn't expected to see what other provinces lived like for a while.

However, the nineteen year old was here now and she was shocked by the sheer size of the place. With five floors and land approximately 100 acres, Illéa's royal palace is massive.

Empress Gwyneth says, taking Juni out of her thoughts, "Welcome to Angeles and to the royal palace. I am Empress Gwyneth of the German Federation and if you follow me, I'll escort you to your rooms where you will proceed with makeovers and meeting Illéa's royal family."

She takes the girls to their rooms where a set of maids is waiting outside their door.

"Each girl has a door with their province name on it and their alphabetical, so that should give you an idea where you shall reside. If you'd like something in your room changed, please inform your maids and we'll have a discussion on how to make your stay more enjoyable. Meetings are at five pm and dinner is at eight pm. I will see you later."

Juni went towards the Denbeigh room, thankful that she had a place all to herself in the castle. Her maids give her a quick, "hello", and drag her into the room. The seniormost maid introduces herself and the other two, "So, Juni, we've seen your entrance picture and we've each done a couple of dress designs. Luckily, since you like your dresses shorter, we didn't have to start beforehand."

All three of them give Juni sketches of dresses. She points to the white dress with a series of elaborate geometric gold and black detailing.

"Can you make this?" Juni asks.

Alicia, the maid whose design Juni selected, answers, "Definitely. Now, go shower and shave if you haven't recently, we will begin doing the dress and Sallie will help with hair and makeup once you are out."

When Juniper got out, two of her maids had started working on the dress and one directed her to the vanity in her room.

"Now," she says, "I've never worked with hair like yours before, so you are going to have to teach me sometimes. However, because of the time clutch, today is not the day. So, what are you thinking about doing makeup?"

"None." Juniper replies, "I'm here to win the prince's prince's heart, not to look pretty."

"I like your style girl," Sallie comments, "and, if you change your mind, I'll be working on your dress. Just tell me."

"Okay." Juni responds.

* * *

With Argos' leash in her hand, Lucia felt like a sore thumb.

She couldn't see that the girls were looking at her and Argos. However, she could hear their whispers. Some were out of curiosity, but most were in jealousy.

Lucy knew that she was different. Being blind gave her a disadvantage in life. Everything was made for people who could see what they were doing and Lucy still has a hard time adapting to new environments. Nevertheless, she manages with Argos.

"Lucia Hanover." She immediately turns her head towards the loudest voice in the room. Standing up, she is lead to a room where the prince is awaiting her.

"Welcome Lady Lucia." The prince grabs her free hand and walks her to a nearby chair, "and who's this little guy?"

"He's... Argos," Lucy answers, drumming her fingernails against her leg, "Argos is my... seeing eye dog."

"How long have you had him?"

"Three years."

"What is having a pet like?"

"Argos isn't uh, the standard for having a pet because... he was trained before I got him, but umm, he's fantastic."

"He seems to like me." Prince Louis says, petting the dog.

Lucy smiles, "I guess Argos and I have the same taste."

"So you like me as well?" Louis smirks.

Lucy sports a vivid blush on her face, "...That's not what I uh, meant."

Louis stifles a small laugh and helps her up, "Well, Lady Lucia, this has been a wonderful conversation, but I have to send you on your way. Perhaps we could talk at a later date?"

"That would be lovely, your highness." Lucy reponds, heading out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's Note,**

 **I told myself that I'd get y'all a chapter before 2018 ended and I did! I hope that I portrayed your girl to y'all's liking and if I haven't gotten to your girl, I promise that I didn't forget about her, I just havent figured out how to weave her into the story.**

 **Happy New Year's, Slytherwitch**


	8. Tuesday, September 11th

Chapter Eight:

Louis wasn't looking forward to lunch. Thankfully he didn't have to eat breakfast with the girls; he couldn't imagine how thirty-five girls acted in the morning. He barely had the patience to deal with Charlie so early in the morning. However, he was forced to eat two meals with the ladies.

Whilst preparing himself to face the girls, an idea pops into his head.

Grabbing the forms and his notes from last night, Louis spreads all of them out onto his floor. One of the forms catches his eyes: Tabitha Fontaine's.

Whilst he gets ready, Louis looks over the information he has on her. Tibby reminds him of himself. A smirk graces his face, "Perfect."

Louis rushes outs out of his room; his clothing hangs off his body weirdly and nothing really goes together. He runs through the castle, almost crashing into more than one staff member.

He stands outside the door to the women's room fixing his hair before stepping inside. A series of hellos are thrown his way. He waves back and quickly puts his hands in his pockets.

"What do you need Louis?" Gwyneth outright addresses him first.

He takes his hands out of his pocket, opting to keep them firmly by his side, "May I take Lady Tibby for the afternoon?"

A skeptical look is on Tibby's face whilst Gwyneth answers, "It's up to her."

"Lady Tibby," He runs his hand through his hair, struggling to keep himself still, "Will you come with me for the next couple of hours?"

She stands, grabbing her phone from the couch she's on, "Like a date?"

"Yeah," Louis realizes, "Like a date."

Whispers of jealousy spread throughout the other selected. Half of the eyes are on Tibby; the other half are on Prince Louis.

"Sure," She answers. Louis extends his arm and she waves goodbye at the girls.

Once they're out of the room, Louis returns Tibby's arm to her side and they walk down the hall.

Tibby comments, referencing Louis' old tee shirt, "I didn't expect you to be a Led Zeppelin fan."

"Admittingly, I haven't listened to their music," Louis replies, "My father has a disdain for rock music and I decided, in an act of teenage rebellion, I was going to buy their merch. I never actually played their music."

"Well, I'm changing that," Tibby notes, "What is on our agenda?"

"Lunch?" Louis asks tentatively, directing her towards the kitchen.

"Sure."

The pair enter the kitchen and are greeted by the castle's head chef, "Prince Louis, Lady Tibby, what are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Can you serve Lady Tibby's and my lunch in the music room." Prince Louis requests, "We will not be eating lunch in the dining hall for this meal."

"Yes sir," He replies, "Anything else?"

"A bottle of red wine." Tibby answers.

The chef nods and directs the kitchen staff. Louis and Tibby leave towards the music room.

Once they arrive there, Tibby comments on the room, "The America Singer music room?"

"Oh, uh," Louis was thrown out of his thoughts, "They dedicate a room to every selected winner. America got the music room."

"That's cool." She comments.

They enter and Tibby looks around. Half of the room is dedicated to the type of musical performances fives would do. They other half, which catches her attention, is designed to host mini concerts.

Louis doesn't look up from his phone, "Sit anywhere and play whatever music you want to."

"You didn't plan this did you?"

"No."

"I'm fine with this being more casual you know," Tibby puts on Heartbreaker by Led Zeppelin, "Despite what the media thinks, I don't party all of the time."

"I can tell." Louis notes, sitting beside her, "You were really chill during our first conversation. You didn't try to be painfully obedient like half of the girls here."

"Dude," Tibby replies, "That must've sucked."

"Tell me about it." Louis comments, "So, Lady Tibby, what do you do for fun when you aren't making the headlines?"

"Honestly, when am I not headlining." Tibby says, "Well, if I'm not disappointing my father or working on another production, then I'm usually swimming or shopping, whichevers closer."

"We don't have a shopping mall in the palace, but there's a pool if you want to check that out."

"We don't need permission for it?" Tibby asks sarcastically.

"If anyone questions you, say that I gave you explicit permission." Louis laughs, "Nobody should give you any trouble for swimming."

"The rules here are strict."

"Thank my father for that."

The two of them laugh and listen to more music until lunch arrives. A small table is placed in the front of the room and the food is placed there. Louis pours each of them a cup once they're seated.

"Lady Tibby, I made sure that your meal met your dietary needs." The head chef notes before leaving.

"Thank you," Tibby replies.

"Dietary needs?" Louis asks concernedly.

"I'm trying out veganism," Tibby answers, "I officially became a vegetarian about three years ago."

"Oh," Louis answers, "So how are you liking the castle?"

"Better now; I have alcohol." Tibby laughs, drinking her wine.

Louis smirks, "I'm glad to hear that."

They two of them finish their meal. Louis only had one glass whilst Tibby is on her third. The empty plates are removed, but the two keep the wine.

Tibby offers up the bottle, "Do you want another glass?"

"No," Louis answers, "The one glass will be enough for me."

"Dude, you need to be tipsy for the whole selection. If would be if I was in your shoes." Tibby tells him, "Come on; get another glass!"

Louis pours himself another glass, suppressing a laugh at the blonde's attitude, "Okay, okay."

Tibby pulls Louis into the room's open space, moving along to the music. She turns it up and gets Louis moving. While Tibby is synchronized with the beat, Louis is completely off tempo. The prince isn't the greatest dancer.

She laughs at his ineptitude and tries to show him how to not make a complete fool of himself. The prince ends up stepping on his toes most of the time.

After a bit of dancing, one of the guards enter the room, "Prince Louis, Empress Gwyneth requests to speak with you as soon as possible."

"Can we continue this some other time Lady Tibby?" Louis asks.

The corners of Tibby's mouth curl, "Only is you drop the insufferable title. Tibby is just fine."

"Sure thing." Louis replies before leaving, "Tibby."


	9. Friday, September 14th

Chapter Nine:

Charlie entered the women's room, extremely tired and not in the mood to deal with thirty-five girls. Grabbing her flask, she sits in the back of the room, farthest away from Gwen and all of the tryhard selected.

Some of the girls outright avoided her. Cora Holland was not one of them. With her blood red jumpsuit and matching heels, the blonde sat right beside Princess Charlene.

"Didn't sleep well, princess?" Cora smirks and crosses her legs.

Charlie furrows her brow, "Stating the obvious, Lady Cora?"

Charlie and Cora don't say another word to each other whilst the rest of the ladies fill into the section.

Empress Gwyneth and Queen Rosalind stand in front of the ladies. Once everyone is seated, they begin speaking.

"Good morning ladies, I trust you slept well." Queen Rosalind says, "As all of you know, The Report is a longstanding Illéan tradition. As our most reliable source to the public, we appear every Friday night. However, instead of us appearing tonight, you all shall appear alongside my son."

Chatter erupts from the girls. The Report is reserved for celebrities and royalty. The host, Ryan Fontaine, is one of the most well known men in Illéa.

"Now, as members of Louis' selection, you all represent us. I expect you all to be on your best behaviour. If any rules are broken, we shall see to your punishment." Gwyneth tells them, effectively silencing the room.

Queen Rosa continues, "After lunch your maids shall prepare you for The Report. Once you are done getting ready, you shall come back here until dinner. Once dinner is over, you all shall be transferred to the set."

"So, you have the rest of your morning to yourselves." Gwyneth says, leaving the room with Rosalind, "We shall see you at lunch."

* * *

Empress Gwyneth was taking the day to work out group details.

"Cat doesn't really work well with others, or at all," Gwyneth mutters, "However, I have to place her somewhere. Maybe she'll be okay with twos and threes…"

Writing her plans distracted herself from how much she misses her family. While she never got to have the luxury of picking out her spouse, she now cares very deeply for her husband. Gwen also loves her daughter. She'd never see herself becoming a mother, but Matilda changed her world.

Her phone buzzes on the table. It's a Skype request from Mattie and Leo.

 _"Hey mommy!" Matilda immediately says once their faces pops up on Gwen's phone._

Gwen smiles, "Hey sunshine, mommy missed you."

 _"I missed you too mommy!" Matilda replies, "Daddy doesn't know how to tuck me in like you do."_

"Baby, daddy is trying his best." Gwen tells her.

 _Leo butts in, "Yeah."_

 _"I still like it better when you tuck me in, but daddy does alright. " Mattie responds, "When are you coming home? I miss you mommy."_

"It won't be for a while, sunshine." Gwen tells her, "Uncle Louis needs me."

 _"But I want you home, momma!" Mattie replies._

 _Leo says, before Mattie starts a tantrum, "How about we go visit mommy?"_

 _A smile appears on the girl's face, "Can we mommy?"_

"If it was up to me, I'd have you hear." Gwen answers.

 _Leo tells his daughter, "I'll ask King Jonathan, okay sweetie?"_

 _"That'd be good!" Mattie answers._

Gwen checks her watch, "I must hang up now. I love you Matilda."

 _"I love you mommy!" Mattie exclaims._

 _"Have fun over there," Leo says, "I love you, Gwen."_

Gwyneth blows them a kiss, "I love you too, Leo."

* * *

Gwyneth had put up her work in favor of helping some of the girls get caught up to speed, "I'm glad you three could get ready fast enough for me to have this brief lesson. I'd rather not take away your free day."

"Its what's necessary," Navi replies, crossing the legs of her wine red jumpsuit, "I mean, we aren't up to speed intellectually."

"And that's not your faults." Empress Gwyneth assures, "I am here to fix it. So, let's start with pre-Illéan history. So, who was the the final president of America before WWIII?"

"Donald Trump," Madi replies, "He got re-elected and the world went to war over America's stupidity."

"Correct." Gwyneth says, "So, after President Trump, who then became president?"

The room went silent.

"President Wallis was America's last president. The Chinese army controlled America and kept Wallis in power as long as possible to keep up the facade." Madi was furiously writing down everything Gwyneth was saying, "However, less than a decade later, they renamed America to the American State of China and publicly announced that America wasn't its own country anymore."

"So, was Queen America named after the fallen country?" Marie asks, fiddling with her hair.

"Yes," Gwyneth answers.

"That's a cool name," Navi comments, "I was named after the spanish word for Christmas and my birthday is in the middle of effing April."

"Anyways, Russia soon tried to invade both ways, entering eastern Europe and Canada." Gwyneth tells them, "However, America and Canada banded together with the country south of them. So, Mexico, America, and Canada worked together to fight off the Russians and rebel against China. Now, who led the rebellion?"

"Gregory Illéa." Marie answers.

"Correct," Gwyneth replies, "Any questions."

Navi sits up, getting off of Marie, an asks "So, what was the timespan of all of this?"

"Around twenty years." Gwyneth says, "So, we will continue these little lessons whenever we have time and I hope to catch you all up to speed."

"Thank you Empress Gwyneth." Madi tells her. The other two also give her their thanks and they start to hang out with the other selected whom are trickling in.

* * *

A row of limos drops off all thirty-five selected and Prince Louis in front of the Report's studio. The crowd was screaming the names of their favorite contestants. The most frequent was Tabitha Fontaine and Juniper West, both of whom are decently known celebrities outside of the selection.

Louis is the last to enter, making sure all of the ladies get into the building and onto the show in a timely manner. Without a problem, the girls are inside the studio. He releases a sigh of relief.

The studio's staff drags some of the girls into hair and makeup. For once, Louis isn't one of the people dragged back there.

"We are on in 30 seconds!" Louis catches Ryan saying goodbye to his daughter and rushes to the other side of the set. The announcer's voice soon after calls out Ryan's intro while he quickly grabs the audience's attention, "Welcome back Illéa! Tonight we have a special treat for you all. Instead of our usually scheduled interview with our beloved royal family, we have Prince Louis and the thirty-five girls who are fighting for his hand in marriage!"

Applause breaks out and the overhead announcer says, "Let us give them a warm Angeles welcome now!"

The volume of the applause reaches deafening levels as the girls head onstage in a line. Louis once again, rounds up the end of the pack.

"Ladies of the Selection, I welcome you to the Report!" Ryan energetically says, "Now, our audience anxiously wants to know who are the candidates for Prince Louis hearts. So, let's start with Lady Elizabeth Adams from Allens!"

The girl is boring. She's a five and professional photographer. She spent about three minutes talking about her work, instead of the prince.

"Now, onto our submission from Angeles; Lady Tabitha Fontaine, how has the prince been?" Ryan explicitly asks her this, giving her a chance to not talk about anything but what the audience wants to hear.

"Well Ryan, the prince is an absolute gentleman," Tibby answers, "In fact, he was amazing company during our date."

The crowd went wild. They help pride for Angeles and Tibby. Ryan and Tibby were both shocked at the support she was given. After about a minute, the crowd had settled down.

"How was the date?" Ryan sounds more like a concerned father than Illéa's loveable talk show host.

Tibby answers, "Despite the prince's two left feet, I had an amazing time with the prince."

"Any comment, Your Highness?" Ryan asks, trying to regain his talk show persona.

Louis answers, a forced laugh breaking through, "Lady Tibby was a fantastic dancing partner, especially since she had to deal with me stepping on her toes all of the time."

"That's fantastic to hear." Ryan asks, flashing his signature smile, "Isn't it Illéa?"

The crowd goes into an uproar once again. The volume of the crowd is starting to give Louis a headache. Now he's in a terrible mood and is it itching for a cigarette.

Ryan moves onto the other girls and Louis tunes them out in an effort to cure his headache. He does catch Ryan asking for questions and tunes back in, just in case any of them are for him.

An uptight looking blonde lady is called on first, "Lady Mare, are you an Illéan citizen?"

Mare freezes. She wasn't suspecting the question. Louis quickly swoops in and answers for her, "While Lady Mare wasn't born in Illéa, she holds joint French-Illéan citizenship. Thusly, she is a citizen on Illéa and is eligible to my selection."

Mare is still stuck inside her head and Ryan changes the topic. Soon after, Ryan ends the show.

Everyone goes home. The selected are chatting amongst themselves and Louis is directing them into their respective vehicles.

* * *

"Where is the pretty little princess heading off so late at night?" Cora Holland stalks behind Charlie, getting her attention.

Charlie turns, her flashlight pointing at Cora's face, "What do you want?"

"To know what you're doing." Cora answers, "I literally just asked you that."

"I'm going out on a date." Charlie tells her, "You aren't the only one with a love life."

"I forgot you were with Marilyn," Cora says, "She could do better than you."

"She could also have better friends," Charlie replies, "I guess we can agree that Lynn has horrible taste."

"I guess your both two peas in a pod." Cora smirks, "Because of y'all's horrible taste. Her with girlfriends and you with clothing. Seriously, what is with that outfit?"

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." Cora notes, "Also, tell Lynn I said hi. I miss my bestie."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is my longest chapter yet!**

 **I would like to give Abizeau a thank you for letting me join their sprint. It was really fun!**

 **I should also extend the thank yous to the discord server because y'all motivated me to write another chapter after my stint if writer's block.**

 **Love, Slytherwitch**


	10. Sunday, September 16th

**Author's Note:**

 **Any translations will be in the bottom of the chapter and thank you to Kay and Syleä for helping me and I'm sorry if the french is terrible. Also, I slightly went overboard with the french, but the language looks really pretty.**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Mare Aime was still embarrassed about the events of the Report. While she has always been proud of her heritage, she vividly remembers days where the kids in her school and adults in the neighborhood would bully her for being different than her. Growing up in a predominantly white area, she was an outcast. Since moving to Illéa's, it hasn't been as bad as it was. However, there is still a racial bias against her.

Taking a breather, she decides to go swimming. Gwyneth mentioned in her interview that the castle had an Olympic grade swimming pool. As a competitive swimmer, it calms her down.

Grabbing her burgundy swimsuit with ruffled sleeves, she quickly changes. Mare pulls her hair back and removes her makeup. Grabbing her phone and a towel, she heads in the direction of the pool.

She soon turns back and checking to see if she shut her door. After knowing that she did, she heads in the direction of the pool.

Despite Gwyneth telling them that they had a pool, she never disclosed of it's exact location. Thusly, Mare ends up getting lost.

"Why does anyone need a place this big." Mare turns around after hitting another dead end.

Louis replies, coming out of nowhere, "To impress people."

"Hello, Prince Louis."

"Hey, Lady Mare," he asks, "Are you heading swimming?"

"I would if I could find your swimming pool."

"I'll show you if I can come swimming with you."

"You're not in a swimsuit." Mare notes, "Am I to assume that you are going to swim in sous-vêtements?"

"I will swim in my swimsuit, Lady Mare," Louis replies, "Sous-vêtements aren't for swimming."

Mare follows Louis. They head to his room so he can quickly change into a swimsuit.

"Mademoiselle Mare, I shall be back in a moment." Louis tells her.

Mare replies, "Bon Prince Louis, je vais être en attente."

Louis returns only in bright red swimming shorts and with his phone in hand.

"Red, huh?" Mare asks.

"I like red." Louis answers, "It's my favorite color."

"Mine too," Mare responds.

The two of them walk to the pool, English and French intermingling their conversation.

The pool is empty when they get there. Mare takes a look around. Like everywhere else in the castle, it's magnificent.

Mare comments, "C'est incroyable."

"Thank you Lady Mare." Louis says, "Devrions-nous entrer?"

Mare heads towards the end of the pool and jump in. Louis follows her and swims in the lane beside her. Before Louis has hit the other end of the pool, Mare is already at the beginning, starting another lap. Once Louis gets back to the beginning, he waits for Mare to finish her third lap.

"I didn't know you could swim that well." Louis comments, amazed at her speed.

Mare replies, "I didn't know that you could speak french."

"My father wanted us to learn the languages of our most important allies." Louis tells her, "I was taught french."

"I do competitive swimming and work as a lifeguard."

"That explains your speed."

"Yep," Mare replies, heading back into the water to swim more laps. Louis does the same.

The pool, which is 82 ft, takes her around a minute to go to the end and back. It takes Louis thrice as long. Louis, once again out of breath, sits at the edge of the pool. His breathing is hard and his arms hurt.

Mare comments, once she makes it back to where Louis is, "You aren't very athletic are you?"

"I'mー not aーgoodー swimmer." Louis answers during breaths.

"C'est évident." Mare replies.

Louis splashes water in her face, "Hey!"

The water hits her in the face, "Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez juste fait cela!"

"Well I did." Louis laughs and gets back into the pool, "How about we chill for a bit."

"How am I going to chill when you can unexpectedly splash me in the face?"

"It was funny."

"Not to me."

"Well, yeah," Louis answers, "I guess it was more of a one sided joke. I'm sorry for splashing youー and for what happened on the Report."

"That wasn't your fault." Mare comments, "Besides, I've dealt with worse."

"As a lady of my selection, that shouldn't happen." Louis comments.

"You can't fix the past." Mare replies, wading in the water.

"But I can write the future." Louis reaches for his phone at the edge of the pool. He motions for Mare to come over to his lane, "One pic of us will send the press wild and make them forget about the Report."

"You really don't have to do this." Mare replies, coming over to his side.

Louis wraps his arm around Mare, "I want to Mare."

"Merci."

After taking a couple, Louis posts the picture and puts his phone down and goes back to hanging out with Mare. The two of them play a couple of simple pool games and race each other once or twice. Mare wins everytime, but they have fun regardless.

"What's France like?" Louis asks after their second race.

Mare replies, "Have you never been?"

"I mean, I've been, but I have always stuck to a strict schedule and haven't had a ton of time for sightseeing." Louis replies.

Mare tells him, "Paris is vieux et ennuyeux."

"Really?" Louis asks.

Mare nods, "I mean, it's home, so what do you expect."

"I get that." Louis responds, "The palace isn't really old, but it's very boring."

"I guess if you live somewhere for a while, it gets uninteresting."

"I can attest to that."

An alarm goes off on Mare's phone. 5pm, time to get ready or dinner.

"I'm sorry to cut this short Prince Louis, but I have to get ready." Mare tells him, "Je dois préparer à dîner avec la famille royale."

"This date was fun." Louis notes, "I shall see you later, Lady Mare."

"And I, to you, Prince Louis."

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **sous-vêtements: Your undies**

 **Mademoiselle: Miss**

 **Bon Prince Louis, je vais être en attente: Okay Prince Louis, I'll wait**

 **C'est incroyable: This is amazing**

 **Devrions-nous entrer: Should we enter**

 **C'est évident: That's evident**

 **Je ne peux croire que vous avez juste fait cela: I can't believe you just did that**

 **Merci: Thank you**

 **Vieux et ennuyeux: Old and boring**

 **Je dois prépar à dîner avec la famille royale**


	11. Monday, September 17th

**Author's Note: There is one line of translations at the end. Also, this chapter is ocer 2,000 words!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

Queen Rosalind had noticed her husband leaving earlier than usual. She was sitting on their bed, reading a new novel, while he left for an early morning meeting.

"Honey," she says, "Were you going to tell me that you had another early morning meeting?"

"You know I don't like to worry you with that." He kisses her on the forehead, "You're too pretty to worry about politics."

"Who are you meeting so early, Jonathan?" She asks, "It's not even six am yet."

"Governor Netting."

"Briar's father?"

"Yes," Jonathan replies, "She has caught my attention."

"Has he flown out to Angeles or will you be flying out?"

"I will be flying out."

Rosalind asks, putting down her book, "And I wasn't going to know."

"I would've called and left a note."

"Very well." Rosa replies, displeasure dripping from her words. She quickly changes her tone of voice, "Do you need me to do anything while you're gone."

"Convince Louis to go on a date with cameras rolling and set us up a meeting with the Queen of Spain." Jonathan answers, "I love you honey."

They quickly kiss goodbye and Rosa tells him, "I love you too."

He leaves and Rosa decides to get ready for the day.

Going through her closet she pulls out a variety of dresses. She eventually settles on an emerald green chiton.

"I guess you got the goddess look down." The maid who enters notes.

Queen Rosalind goes over to hug her, "Oh, Daniela! I haven't seen you in a bit."

"Whose fault is that Queen Rosalind?" She asks, "You put me on selection duty."

"You did fantastic at my selection, so I had to give you to another girl."

Rosa sits down in front on her vanity and Daniela starts on her makeup. The two of them chat like they did when Rosa was in the selection. While Daniela works for Rosa, she is one of her greatest friends.

"So chica, what's been going on with you and the old husband?" Daniela asks as she gives Rosalind a detailed updo.

Rosa answers with air quotes, "He's having special meeting with Governor Netting in Carolina."

"When did you find out?"

"Ten minutes ago, Daniela." Rosa replies, "Only ten minutes ago."

"That's terrible." Daniela replies, "What do you think he's going to do when he's over there?"

"Well, you know Briar Netting, Governor Netting's daughter?" Rosa asks. Daniela nods in agreement and Rosa continues, "Well, he's meeting him and I suspect it has to do with the selection."

"Do you think he's doing anything else?"

"He's unsatisfied." Rosa replies, "and I'd bet good money that he's going to fix that over there as well."

"When my husband was cheating on me, I kicked him to the curb."

"I can't just kick the king to the curb, Daniela!" Rosa exclaims.

Daniela laughs, "I know you want to sister. Trust me, I want to do it for you."

The two of them laugh and continue talking to each other before Rosa has to head off to breakfast.

* * *

They serve breakfast to the royal family at seven am. Gwyneth is already waiting for her when she enters. She's seated across from her and they wish each other good morning.

While Louis nor Charlie comes to breakfast, Gwyneth and Rosa take the time just to speak to each other. They start with small talk and pleasantries, then escalating to more personal subjects.

"Honey," Rosa asks, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom." Gwyneth replies.

Rosa grabs her hands, "Gwen, I can tell when you aren't okay. So, is anything wrong?"

"I just一 miss Leo and Mattie a lot and一" Gwyneth starts, her eyes start to water.

Rosa puts Gwen's hands into her own, "Go home and visit."

"But一"

"No buts." Rosa says, "As your mother and the Queen of Illéa, I tell you to take time for yourself and go back home to visit your family."

"Thank you mom." Gwen tells her.

Rosa replies, "You're welcome."

* * *

Rosa was sitting in the women's room, reading her favorite book. An old Ransom Riggs YA tale currently engrosses her.

"Oh, uh, Your Majesty," Annarae Marque asks, "Do you know where Empress Gwyneth is?"

"Hello Lady Annarae," Rosa says, putting down the book, "Take a seat. What do you need?"

"Anna is fine," Anna tells her, "I was going to ask if we could go on a beach day sometime soon."

"That'd be fun," Rosa comments, "I'll bring it up once everybody enters."

"Okay, thank you Your Majesty."

The girls sit down and notice Queen Rosalind sitting where Gwen should be. The girls chat to each other before she grabs their attention.

"Hello Ladies of the Selection," Rosa starts, "As you all have noticed, Gwen isn't here. I've dismissed her for a bit and I'm taking over the lessons for a bit. While, I was going to teach you about other selections like mine and the other prior to me, I was given a spectacular idea by Lady Anna. We should go to the beach!"

The girls stop and look at her in confusion.

"Well, it would be our private beach off the coast of Angeles and it would be optional. If you don't want to go, you have a free day inside the castle." Queen Rosa notes, "So, who's coming with Lady Anna and I?"

Over half the ladies raise their hand.

"Well, meet me back here at 10:30 am, ready to leave." Rosa says.

* * *

Using the hour or so she bought herself, Rosa places a call to the Queen of Spain. _Clementina Elena Dalí-Alonso immediately answers, "Deja de sugerir que me vuelva a casar. ¡Soy la reina y no permitiré que un plebeyo se case conmigo para apaciguarlos a todos! ¡Sal de mi espalda, Primer Ministro!"_

"Queen Clementina, it's me, Queen Rosalind." Rosa tells her, fixing to calm down the angry Queen, "Are you okay? I can all back later."

 _"No, no, no Rosa!" Queen Clementina accent shines through, "I apologize for that. My Prime Minister is a sexist pig."_

"Well, they're everywhere in politics I'm afraid."

 _"It is a shame." She notes, "So Rosa, what did I do right to get you to call me?"_

"My husband left the job to me." Rosa laughs, "He wants to schedule a meeting with you."

 _"Spain, Illéa or another country?"_

"It doesn't matter to me."

 _"How about Illéa," Queen Clementina asks, "It's been too long since I've been."_

"Is a week from today a good time to fly over?"

 _"It is perfect." She replies, "I'll see you in a week Queen Rosalind."_

Rosa replies before hanging up, "The same to you, Queen Clementina."

* * *

Queen Rosa was riding in a limo with three other selected girls. They weren't very chatty, so Rosa got to read more of her Ransom Riggs book. The Schreave Private Beach was thirty minutes south from the castle.

Before long, five limos pull up into the beach. It was in the mid 70s; not the greatest beach temperature, but it was good enough for the ladies.

Various guards set up beach chairs and establish a perimeter. Most girls head straight for the ocean while some lay in the sand. Marie and Navi are the only ones staying back towards the entrance. Queen Rosalind notices and motions for them to get come towards her.

"Why didn't you guys bring swimsuits?" Rosa references Maire's pink paisley print sundress and Navi's red and white crop top and shorts ensemble.

Marie looks towards the sand, "We don't know how to swim so we decided not to have our maids make us swimsuits."

"You all could've gotten swimsuits still." Queen Rosa tells them, "Well, if you aren't going to swim, maybe you all can hang out with me."

"That's okay, Your Majesty," Navi tells her, "We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Trust me girls, I'd love to get to know you all." Rosa signals a guard to bring the ladies some chairs under her massive umbrella. "Do you all want anything to drink?"

"Lemonade please," Navi answers.

Maire says, "I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"I'm already getting Lady Navidad a lemonade." The guard tells her, "It wouldn't be a bother."

"If you're certain, than can I have some water, sir?" Mare asks, "If you can't thats okay; I'm not too thirsty."

"Can you get me a glass of red wine?" Queen Rosa asks.

The guard answers, "I'll get those to you all as soon as possible ladies."

"Thank you." The three reply simultaneously.

"So ladies," Queen Rosa says, "How are you liking the palace?"

"I miss my sister." Navi admits, "It's nice though."

"It's really big and I miss my dad." Marie comments, "Did you miss your family?"

"I had no family to miss." Queen Rosa tells them, "I was an orphan adopted into an orphanage ran by fours."

"I didn't know." Marie says with wide eyes, hoping she didn't offend the queen.

"It's okay Lady Maria," Queen Rosa says. The guard walks over with drinks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answers.

The guard goes back to his original post and Navi changes the conversation, "What was your selection like?"

"Short and brutal," Rosa takes a sip of her wine, "But it got me three beautiful children and a husband who loves me."

"Would you do it again?" Marie asks.

"Yeah." Rosa answers, "When you love someone, you'll do anything for them."

Navi comments, "You describe the king in a different way than the public does."

"The public doesn't see him when he's not on air." Rosa says, "He's not perfect, but he's mine."

"That's the attitude I want when I fall in love." Marie tells them.

Rosa tells them, "And everyone should have that mentality."

Rosa heads into her book and the two ladies enter into a conversation with each other.

* * *

Lunch rolls around and all twenty ladies are seated in a circle on a pile of blankets in the sand. Ladies are passing various food items to each other and becoming friendlier to each other.

"So, Lady Anna, how are you liking the beach?" Rosalind asks.

Anna responds, "It's beautiful Your Majesty."

"I picked it out myself when I was a little older than you all." Rosa admits, "I go here whenever I just want to relax away from the castle."

"I'd want to come here too."

Rosa changes the subject, "I like your swimsuit, Lady Anna."

The swimsuit in question is a white, lace up swimsuit with ruffled sleeves.

"Thank you," Anna replies, "I like your dress."

"Thank you."

The lunch goes about with idle minded conversation. Most of the girls have their own groups. The selected, while they were mostly friends with each other, there were still definitive cliques.

* * *

When lunch was over, Rosa went and sat in the water, not caring that she got her dress wet. She got a couple of strange looks from the selected, but she ignores them.

"How are you doing in the castle, Lady Lucia?" She asks.

Lucia answers, "Lucy is fine miss. I don't need the fancy title."

"Okay, Lucy," Rosa says, "Do you like the castle?"

Lucy lets the tide head towards her as she answers. "The castle seems to be fantastic."

"Is there anything that I could do to accommodate you?"

"I'm doing fine, Your Majesty." Lucy replies, "How are you doing?"

"Good." Rosa replies, "I mean, you all make the castle a little more hectic, but it's a necessary hecticity."

"That's good." Lucy absentmindedly plays with the sand under the sea.

The two of them just sit there. Lucy, playing with the sand. Queen Rosalind, looking up into the sky.

* * *

Dinner rolls around and the girls eat food that the guards brought them from a local cafe. The girls didn't sit in huge group on the shore this time. They had walked to the pier, but now they're on a dock overlooking the ocean. Dinner was a little later, so the girls could eat while watching the sunset.

The sky was a mess of pink, purple, orange, and yellow. Many girls took pictures and posted them on social media. Some girls just took it in. All Rosa did was put on a smile and watch some of the candidates for her son's wife.

* * *

 **Translation:**

 **"Deja de sugerir que me vuelva a casar. ¡Soy la reina y no permitiré que un plebyo se case conmigo para apaciguarlos a todos! ¡Sal de mi espalda, Primer Ministro!" =** **Stop suggesting that I get married again. I am the queen and I will not allow a commoner to marry me to appease them all! Get out of my back, Prime Minister!**


	12. Tuesday, September 18th

**Author's Note: This chapter is choppy and it only exists because of the discord.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Louis walks into the dining hall, completely disregarding the fact that he reeks of cigarette smoke. The only other person there is his mother. He sits, hoping his mother doesn't comment on the cigarettes.

Butlers serve the two breakfast and Louis absentmindedly eats it.

"How was your day at home?" His mother starts a conversation.

He should've expected that breakfast wouldn't be a silent affair. To be polite, he replies, "I went on another date; it was outside the castle."

"Was there cameras?"

"None that I planned." Louis asks, "Was there supposed to be?"

"I meant to tell you to plan those. Your father's orders." Rosa replies, "How did it go?"

"I eliminated her." Louis replies, taking another bite of his eggs.

Rosa asks, "Who was it?"

"Roxanne Madden, Three, Bonita." Louis answers, "She was a bitch throughout the date."

"Language, Louis." Rosa says, "So, did anything else happen?"

"Charlie ran off later last night and missed dinner apparently." Louis says, "I wasn't there, but some of the maids were gossiping about it last night."

"Again?"

"She's been doing it more."

"What do you think she does out there?"

"I don't know or care." Louis says, finishing his food.

Rosa tells him, "Don't say that; she could get herself into trouble one day."

"It'd be her fault." Louis notes, "Well, I'll see you later mother. I now have to plan a date and have some form of photography or cinematography to please the king."

"Bye Louis, I'll see you later today." Rosa replies, being left in the dining hall.

* * *

Rosa was trying to teach the girls about the Kingdom of Spain when the alarms sound off. The second layer walls instantly fell, blocking them in. Thirty-three of the remaining selected were in there.

"Stay calm," Rosa tells them, immediately changing her demeanor to a more serious one, "Now, who's missing?"

"Lu." Madi answers, a state of panic going over her, "Lu is missing."

Marie rushes over to her friend and Navi follows.

"Where did she go?" Rosa was trying to get as much information as possible, but most girls were fearful. Over half of them were unresponsive or overly emotional. The others were trying to help the panicking calm down. Rosa tells them, "You all have to sit tight, we can't leave for twenty-four hours. The walls won't raise."

* * *

Lucy went into a state of panic.

She's returning from the restroom when the alarm go over the loudspeakers. Nobody is in the halls; it's time for guard rotation.

She was frozen in her tracks. Lucia fell to her knees. Nobody is around. Nobody is there to help her. She held Argos closer, not wanting him to run off. Tears are falling from her eyes rapidly.

"Stay calm Lucy." She mutters to herself, "S-Stay c-calm Lu."

Argos is whimpering a bit and Lucy tries to comfort him, but no comfort prevails. Lu realizes that they're stuck in a castle they don't know their way around during a rebel attack.

The realization does nothing to help the situation.

* * *

Emotionally, the girls are all over the place. Many ladies are trying to make sense of the situation. Other ladies are scared shitless. One girl throws her shoe out of anger. However, Briar put on her game face and became Rosa's helper.

"Lady Briar," Rosa asks, "Can you tell me what food supplies that are in here?"

"Call me Rosie," She nods and goes throughout the room, looking for food. She stacks everything over by the bar area. There isn't much of substance. Most things are snack food. Rosa makes the mental note to stock the room with food that has substance after the attack.

"Can you lock away all alcohol?" Rosa asks, "Lady Mare, could you help her?"

Mare replies, leaving one of the selected to cry on one of her other friend's shoulders, "Sure thing, Rosa."

* * *

Lucy was rocking back and forth, tears were streaming from her eyes. Her sunglasses were wet at the bottoms from it and Argos standing in front of his owner, prepared to bark at anyone who came close to Lu.

The bottoms of shoes were hitting the floors. Lucy was trying to block out the sound, but they kept on getting louder and louder. She heard the sound of a gun getting ready to shoot. Argos starts barking loudly, but stops once someone picks him up.

"Are you crazy?" Lucy recognizes the voice, "Are you seriously going to kill a selected?"

"Yes." Lucy doesn't recognize this voice, but can identify it as male.

"Dude, are you trying to become one of Illéa's most wanted?"

"We're rebels, Miss Priss." The man gives the voice Lucy recognizes a condescending nickname.

"Don't call me that." The female voice says, "I'm one of you all."

"Yeah, sadly." The man says, "So what's your plan?"

"Take her with us." She thinks quickly, trying to keep the dog quiet.

"Are you insane?"

"No, but do you have a better idea?" He doesn't respond, "That's what I thought. Now, use your manly strength and pick her up."

Lucy starts to frantically plead with them, but it falls on deaf ears.

The lady says, "Shut her up while you're at it. This attack is giving me a headache."

* * *

Louis was smoking a cigarette. He was stuck in his room during the rebel attack. Sure, he could go to the bathroom, but the castle's security features stop him from stepping out onto his balcony or crack a window. He is on his third cigarette since the attack started and he's not stopping anytime soon.

He tries to text his mother, but it doesn't go through.

"Great," he says, tossing his phone onto the side of his bed, "Communication lines have been cut."

He puts on a rock playlist on his phone and grabs another cigarette, "At least I still have cigarettes and music."

* * *

Most of the selected are calm now. Well, they aren't bursting into tears, but they are still visibly terrified, so Rosa considers that a plus. She offers water to all of the girls, keeping them hydrated.

Rosa has enlisted a team, Mare, Rosie, Juni, Anna, and Cora to help her with the other girls. They are mostly offering support to the others and keeping them distracted.

A good portion of them are just sitting and watching a movie, keeping themself distracted. A generic chick-flick plays. The boy loves the girl, the girl loves him back until the climax of the movie, and then the boy wins the girl over again.

In another section of the room, people are listening to music, trying not to think about the assault on the castle. Currently, one of the girls decides to play a upbeat pop hit. They're swaying to the beat.

The heavy sleepers are strewn out on the couches, sleeping away the attack. Only a couple of them are able to successfully do this. The room is slightly loud.

Queen Rosa and her team are fixing an early dinner with the sparse amount of food they have. To be honest, most of the food will be movie snack food, but they will manage.

* * *

Louis was still in his room, currently listening to the sounds of his stomach rumbling over the musical stylings of Led Zeppelin. He doesn't have any food stashed away, so he ignores his stomach.

In a surprising turn of events, he actually does something productive. He takes his laptop and creates a list of castle protocols, starting with a rebel attack.

"We should've done this sooner," Louis comments to himself as he types away.

* * *

Lucy doesn't know what time she woke up or where she is. All she knows is that this was a cold, concrete floor and that this wasn't any part of of the castle she could identify.

"Hello?" She calls out, "Hello? Where am I? Hello?"

"Shh Lady Lucy," It's the voice she recognized from earlier, "You're going to be okay."

"Where's Argos?"

The rebel sets down Argos and he dashes to Lucy, "Don't worry. You're not going to be injured. I fed Argos and I'll have an associate of mine give you food soon."

Lucy was dumbfound. She can't bring herself to reply back to the rebel girl; all she can to is hold Argos close and not let him go ever again.


	13. Wednesday, September 19th

Chapter Thirteen:

The walls come up around ten am.

Most of the girls are awake and calm when a guard opens the door and escorts them out. Cora stays behind. Her nail polish is just starting to dry and she's tired of reading: _Error. Your message couldn't have been sent._

"Excuse me Miss," the guard who was doing a headcount says, "You have to leave the Women's Room for a debriefing and a quick look over by out medical staff."

"You're Lu's guard right?" Cora looks up from her setting nails, "You must be in hot water since she's not here. Well, I wouldn't want to get you in anymore trouble. You're just doing your job."

"Lady Holland," he says, "Can you please follow orders? It's for your safety."

"I guess so," Cora smirks, "But humor me a bit, why weren't you at your post? Were you on a date or something like that?"

"Lady Holland," he says, ignoring her words, "Please leave the women's room and follow me now. I will not ask again."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Cora picks up her purse, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

She blows on her nails after gathering her things, following the guard and the rest of the selected to the infirmary.

* * *

Argos is resting in her lap. Very little sunlight is coming from the small opening near the ceiling. Whispers near her door are hushed.

Lucy is bored.

The last interaction she has had was when someone brought her breakfast and looked for injuries. All of them are minor and didn't require much more than Neosporin and bandages.

It's been hours since then.

She paces around the room. A bed is in the corner; it's much harder than the one she's accustomed to at the palace. A small bathroom is right next to the tiny closet. A desk sits in front of the chair she's at.

The door opens.

Argos jumps out of Lucy's lap and she turns to face the door.

A girl sits a dog bowl near Argos and brings a tray of of food over to Lucy.

"I'm sorry for my subpar food," the girl says, "It's not poisoned or anything. God, my girlfriend would have my head if I killed you. Anyways, it's waffles if you were curious. The house has decent ingredients, so I made you something I'm good at."

Lucy puts her trust in her. She sounds like a decent person and the food smells good.

"Thank you." Lucy tells her.

"Thank you," The girl replies.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Monroe." She says, "It's not my actual name, but it's who I'm named after. I hope that's good enough."

"I'm Lucy."

"Yeah, I know." She answers, "Well, hurry up now; I have to take your tray back. Despite what the other rebels believe, I actually have a day job to get to."

"What do you do?"

"Construction."

"That's cool." Lucy comments, "One of my friends from the selection does construction."

The conversation ends there. The girl who Lucy was talking to takes Lucy's tray and Argos' bowl, locking the door behind her.

* * *

Cora is texting away on her phone as the girls are being treated in the infirmary. Nobody is hurt physically. The rebels didn't touch them. There is only a limited number of nurses on staff.

No more messages are coming in. She's waiting her turn by tapping on the edge of the nearby table.

"Bored, huh?" Tibby has caught her attention. Cora sits back and faces the girl, "Apparent isn't it?"

"Yep." Tibby replies, "Standing here sucks."

"Especially since the rebels didn't lay a hand on any of us here."

"Well, some of the girls are pretty shaken up about the whole thing."

"I guess so." Cora comments, searching her purse for some more gum.

Tibby sits at the chair across from her, "I assume that you aren't leaving."

"Why would I?"

"To see your family?" Tibby asks, "I don't know; a handful of girls are leaving though."

"I don't want to see my dad and his new wife." Cora comments bitterly, "I'll see them after the selection."

"I'm not going either." Tibby replies, taking the piece of gum Cora silently offers, "I'll see my dad on Friday; what's the point?"

"I get that."

The conversation goes til a standstill before Tibby comments on their collective boredom, "I wish there was something to do. Like, I'd kill for a rubik's cube or a bullet journal."

"Your phone dead?" Cora asks.

Tibby nods, "I was up on it while y'all were spread out sleeping."

"So you didn't sleep?"

"Nah," Tibby answers, "Mare and I were the only two up for hours. I'm not certain that she sleeps at all."

"I'd miss sleep too much if I did that."

"Same," Tibby replies, "I just don't like how hard the floors were."

"Well, there hardwood." Cora comments, "What did you expect?"

Tibby doesn't have to answer because Nurse Gummy has a clipboard and calls out, "Lady Tabitha Fontaine. Please follow me."

"Bye." Tibby says.

"Bye," Cora replies, "I'll see you later Tibby."

* * *

King Jonathan pulls an emergency meeting with his advisors, his wife, and his son. The six of them head into the conference room. For once in his life, Louis pays attention in one of these meetings.

"So," King Jonathan opens, "As you all know, our biggest problem in Illéa is the rise in violent rebel attacks. While in the past, the rebellion has been more nonviolent, in recent years they've grown more aggressive in their tacticsー"

"Dad," Louis interrupts, "We don't need a history lesson. We need to figure out how to get Lady Lucy back."

"Don't interrupt your father, Louis." Queen Rosalind tells Louis.

King Louis' advisor's don't stop clicking their keyboard while the family got slightly off track.

"I was getting there, Louis," King Jonathan says, "Anyways, as Louis graciously brought up, we have an unpleasant situation on our hands. One of our selected, Lady Lucia Hanover, was kidnapped by the rebels. Now, we are unsure what time the rebels took Lady Lucia, however, it was certainly during the rebel attack. We have yet to get any sort of message from the rebels claiming her death or a ransom letter, so we must act in the belief that she is still alive."

When King Jonathan pauses for a breath, one of his advisors, a man known as Ray, comments, "We shouldn't tell the press."

"Really?" Louis asks, shock is clear on his face.

"We have to keep the Illéa's image positive." Elton says, "We already have a growing rebellion. We do not need people thinking that a bunch of scoundrels are better than the castle."

"But they are!" Louis voice raises; he's almost yelling at everyone in the room. Queen Rosalind grabs her son's hands from across the table in an attempt to calm him down. The only other thing he says is, "I need a cigarette."

One of King Jonathan's other advisors, a lady who goes by the name Kayla, suggests, "We should tell the girl's parents."

"And have them tell the press?" Ray asks.

Kayla replies, "Her family should know."

"How about we tell her parents," The king's final advisor; Elton Stanbury, suggests, "and we bring them to the castle, so they can't go telling the public."

"That's a great idea, Elton." Queen Rosalind comments.

King Jonathan announces, "All in favor, raise your right hand."

Everyone in the room, but Ray raises their hand in favor.

"It has been decided," King Jonathan proclaims, "We'll bring Lady Hanover's family here in order to help us look for her and make sure they don't spill anything about the rebel attack to the public. Now, who is going?"

"I'll do it." Kayla volunteers.

"Good, you'll leave at 6:00 am tomorrow morning." King Jonathan says, "Now, everyone can be dismissed. I have to work on this more with the guard."

* * *

Louis is in a bad mood.

In the past twenty-four hours, he sat in his room without a single thing to do, learned that one of the cooler people in his selection had been taken by rebels, sat through a boring meeting, and ran out of cigarettes.

Luckily, a maid has just brought him another pack.

Already two cigarettes in, Louis lays across a bench in the gardens.

One of his selected walks into the garden. She immediately puts a basket down and doesn't notice the prince along the garden's edge. He walks over to her, trying to find out why she's in the garden of all places.

Her humming masks the sounds of Louis' footsteps. She practically jumps when Louis says, "Hey."

"Sweet Jesus!" She proclaims. The girl turns her head to see Prince Louis standing over her, "Oh, hello Prince Louis."

"Hello Lady Marie." Louis asks, "What are you doing in the garden?"

"There was no class today, so I decided to tend to my flowers."

"You planted these?" Louis asks.

Marie nods.

"That's cool." Louis replies, "Do you need any help?"

"I wouldn't want to bother you." Marie answers, "Or make your clothes dirty."

"I wouldn't mind." Louis kneels beside her, "So, what do I do?"

"Let's check for weeds first." Marie says, "Then we will remove them."

The two of them get to work. Louis is slowly getting the hang of it. However, just as he was getting good at it, he yanks a particularly stubborn weed that gets soil on his tee shirt.

"Well that happened." Louis comments as he brushes off some of the soil. It leaves a few small stains where the pieces landed and he rubbed them off.

Marie comments, "That's a shame; it was a nice shirt."

"Your outfit is nice too."

While Louis was just wearing a tee shirt and half-decent jeans, Marie wears a creme dress with a tan cardigan. She's quite covered for 75°, but nobody comments on it.

"Thank you." A blush forms on her cheeks.

Louis smirks and changes the subject, "What flowers are we tending too?"

"These right here are Matilija Poppies." Marie's face lights up as she talks about the flowers, "They're mostly white and have extremely delicate petals."

"They look like fried eggs." Louis comments.

Marie nods in agreement, "These, along with the other two I started to plant are all native to Angeles."

"What other flowers did you plant?"

"The California Goldenrod and the California Iris." Marie answers, "We'll work on them next."

"Which one is your favorite?"

"Out of these three or every flower in the world?"

"The world." Louis clarifies.

"Purple Persian Buttercups," Marie answers, "They're not native to Illéa, so I haven't really worked with them, but they are extremely pretty."

"I don't know much about flowers," Louis tells her, "but water lilies are nice. Unless you're swimming; then they're a hassle."

The two finish up the work with the poppies and continue to chat. More soil has gotten on their hands and they have a pile of weeds behind them.

Once they finish up the poppies, Louis says, "I can work on the irises while you work on the goldenrods."

"Sure," Marie says, "Make sure not to upend the flowers."

"Will do, Lady Marie."

The two of them work side by side. Marie starts to hum a tune. Louis picks up on it, but it's horrendously out of key.

"I suppose that you aren't good with music." Marie comments.

Louis laughs, "No one in the family is."

"I guess you should leave the music to me then."

"You sing?"

"A little." Marie admits, "I'd love to do it more, but I'm a seven."

"Not anymore." Louis tells her, "You're a three now."

"It still doesn't make me a five." Marie says, "I'd love to join my church's choir, but I can't."

Louis gears are turning as they continue working. Louis listens to Marie carry a tune while they finish working.

"So, what's next?" Louis asks once they're both finished plucking weeds.

"Well, we put the weeds in the waste bins and water the flowers." Marie answers, "Since the garden is indoors, no rain is getting to it."

"I'll take the weeds while you water." Louis says whilst grabbing the piles of weeds.

They both do their respective tasks. Once they're done, the two of them sit on a bench near the garden's edge.

Louis tells her, "I had fun today."

"I did too." Marie comments, "It was a nice distraction from yesterday."

"How was yesterday?" Louis asks.

"Terrifying." Marie answers, "I can't imagine what Lucy's going through right now."

Louis senses that Marie is getting upset, "Hey, we are doing everything we can to find her."

"Good." Marie says, escaping the hug. She wipes the few tears that fell and tells Louis, "Bye; I hope we can garden again sometime."

"Me too, Lady Marie."


	14. Thursday, September 20th

Chapter Fourteen

Louis opens his bedroom door for whoever was knocking at it. He immediately regrets it; Charlie stands on the other side.

"You look terrible." Charlie asks, "Did you sleep?"

"No."

"Figures." Charlie replies, "I wanted to break the news today, so let me in."

"You can stay right there." Louis stands in the doorway.

"Okay," Charlie says, "Well, Gwen flew back in sometime last night, the royal family of Spain is coming here in under a week, and you've been invited to help teach the girls how to dance."

Louis groans, "Where will I have to be and at time?"

"You have to be in the ballroom in forty minutes." Charlie comments before she leaves, "I'd take a shower and put makeup over your eyebags. You look like a trainwreck."

* * *

The day is just starting and Navi is already in a bad mood.

Her first two hours this morning consisted of getting ready for lessons. Usually, Navi would throw a pair of tee shirts and shorts. Today however, Navi has to be in a dress and formal shoes.

Now she is standing at the edge of the ballroom, waiting until someone explains what's going on. She's fiddling with her pink dress and trying not to die of boredom when Marie and Madi walk over to them. Both of them are in formal dresses as well.

"What do you think is going on?" Madi asks.

Navi shrugs and leans against the wall; she asks, "Is anyone else uncomfortable with the dress requirement?"

"I'm used to wearing dresses, but none like this." Marie notes. Instead of her usual floral printed, plain dresses, Marie wears a satin royal blue dress.

Madi comments, "Both of your dresses are really pretty though."

The two of them simultaneously say, "Thank you."

The conversation ends there because four-fifths of the royal family enter the ballroom. All of the selected shut up when they see them.

"Hello and welcome the palace ballroom!" Queen Rosa announces, "While there is a ton of boring aspects to being a member of the royal family, one of the fun parts is balls! Now, in under a week, the Queen and Crown Prince of Spain will be visiting us. In honor of royal visits, balls are hosted. Now, since you all haven't been in the castle long, we don't expect y'all to know ball etiquette. This is why we will be showing you. My children, along with various guards will be helping you learn how to formal dance."

The guards are lined on the wall to the left of Navidad. Prince Louis is in front of her.

Gwen and Charlie narrates what happens what should happen while Prince Louis ropes her into being the example.

"You could've pick a better partner." Navi whispers, "I've never done this."

"Just follow my lead." Louis whispers back.

Navi tries to ignore the stares of the other selected. She can only imagine the jealousy written on their faces. Louis has his hand on her back and he's holding her hand as they going in a square.

"The rest of you, partner up." Gwenyth says, "It's time for you to practice."

Navidad is the only one who isn't dancing with a guard. Louis is stopping, so that the other girls can get situated with their partners. Charlie starts the music while Gwyneth directs them.

"So, Lady Navidad," Louis says while dancing, "Tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" Navi shoots back, following Louis lead.

Louis asks as he turns, "What's Dominica like?"

"You've never been?"

"When I was born and when Charlie was born the royal family went to every providence in Illéa to announce the newest addition," Louis says, "However, I don't remember those trips. In all honesty, I don't get out much."

"I don't either," Navi admits. The pair are the most elegant during the practice, but Navi doesn't notice the others struggling while she's with Louis, "but I do know that Dominica has really pretty beaches."

"Do you go swimming often?"

"I actually don't know how to swim."

Louis dips her, sending a rush of adrenaline down Navi's spine. While dipping her he asks, "Really?"

Navi starts to notice even more eyes on her as she nods, "I never learned how to."

"You live on an island with pretty beaches and never learned how to swim?"

"I didn't know anyone who could teach me."

"Well, that'll change." Louis says as the music stops, "Leave it to me."

The selected are informed that the dance lesson is over for today and Louis heads to his room.

* * *

Following behind him is his sister Charlie.

"Do you know the concept of personal space?" Louis asks, annoyed at his sister.

"Do you?" Charlie asks, "I mean, you were pretty close to the seven from Dominica."

"You mean Lady Navidad?"

"Yeah, her." Charlie says, "On the bright side, it looks like your over Athena."

Louis' head shoots up, "What?"

"Did you not hear me?" Charlie asks, "I said一"

"I heard what you said." Louis' mood sours, "I wasn't expecting to hear that name."

"Well, it's true." Charlie brings up, "You've been on four dates, are willingly spending time with them as a group, got real close with Lady Navidad and you are throwing yourself into finding Lady Lucia."

"Whether I'm over Athena is none of your concern."

"I'm just saying that it looks like you're over her."

"Leave me alone Charlie." Louis tells her, "My love life is none of your business."

"Trust me Louis," Charlie says before leaving, "It's my business entirely."

Louis takes off his suit jacket and flings himself onto his bed. He grabs a cigarette and lights it.

'Why did Charlie have to bring up Athena?' Louis thinks.

Taking his cigarette into one hand and his phone in the other, he mindlessly scrolls on social media.

 _How To Get Rich Quick! Click Here!_

 _How To Lose Weight Quick! Click Here!_

 _Exclusive Interview From The First Eliminated Selected! Click Here!_

 _Interview From Bollywood Sensation Athena Patel! Click Here_!

Louis takes the bait and goes to the website. It's Teen Illéa.

"Let's hope nobody ever sees me reading this." Louis says as he starts reading.

 _H. G. Bearsly: So, Miss Patel, I hear you've been casted in another lead role. For someone are relatively knew to the international movies industry, how is it going?_

 _Athena Patel: Well, H. G., it's going great. My cast is lovely and the atmosphere is refreshing. I missed India and I am glad I'm back._

Sitting up to read the article, Louis becomes invested.

 _H. G. Bearsly: That's lovely to hear! For our readers at home, what movie have you been casted upon?_

 _Athena Patel: Dubai Light! Oh, the script looks fantastic!_

 _H. G. Bearsly: Can you tell us anything about it?_

 _Athena Patel: No I can't. I apologize._

 _H. G. Bearsly: It's alright. I had to ask. Anyways, how are you doing in the romance department?_

 _Athena Patel: Well, I'm not seeing anyone and I am completely fine with that. I'm focusing on my career._

 _H. G. Bearsly: What are your thoughts on your ex's selection._

'There's the headlining moment.' Louis thinks.

 _Athena Patel: It's good that [Prince] Louis is looking for love. He's a good person and deserves it._

 _H. G. Bearsly: Well, I'm afraid that's all of the questions we have for you, but we'd love to have you back closer to when the movie premieres._

 _Athena Patel: And I'd love to be back here!_

Setting his phone and cigarette down, he heads to lunch, hoping to distract himself.


	15. Friday, September 21st

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey Tia," Rosie whispers, "Are you having trouble with the lesson?"

A blush arises from Letitia's face. She is having a hard time keeping track of which fork is to be used at a certain time and what cup is going to be used when. Plus the correct usage of spoons during select courses.

Tia admits, "A little."

"Okay, so utensil-wise, you start from the outside in. There will be soup, then salad or vice-versa. Then you use a fork and knife for the main course." Rosie starts, "There is a certain way to hold your fork and knife and where to place it during your meal."

Gwyneth is walking around the dining hall's long table when she compliments, "Excellent work, Lady Rosie."

"Thank you, Empress Gwyneth." Rosie replies.

"How are you so good at this?" Tia asks, "I can barely remember the order of courses."

Rosie emits a small laugh, "My father had dinners like these all of the time. I've been to countless formal dinners."

"That's cool." Tia says, "I wish I knew this already."

"I could help you later." Rosie offers.

Tia asks, "You would?"

"Totally," Rosie answers, "If neither of us have obligations at three I'll help you more."

"Thank you!" Tia whispers a little too loud. A couple of heads turn to the pair.

Rosie stifles a laugh, "You're welcome."

* * *

'One' Mare thinks as she scrubs her hands with the soap provided for her.

A minute later, she mutters, "Again."

'Cleaner.' Her mind commands it. Her hands aren't clean enough.

"Again." She replies, going to wash her hands for the fourth time.

She rinses, lathers, scrubs, rinses, dries, and repeats over and over again. She doesn't stop.

Someone's knocking on the door, "Are you okay Lady Mare? You've been in there for almost fifteen minutes."

"I'm fine," She lies, scrubbing once more.

Leaving about two minutes later, she takes a deep breath.

"Hey, Lady Mare," Her oldest maid, a woman named Daniela, says, "I finished your dress for tuesday's ball."

"Déjà?" Mare asks, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet darling," Daniela says, "Luisa, go get the dress."

"Yes ma'am." Luisa quickly runs to grab the dress.

It's just Daniela and Mare when she asks, "Are you doing okay?"

"Huh?" Mare returns a question with another question.

"It's just that you spend a lot of time repeating the same activities and your nightly guard commented that you don't sleep much." Daniela states, "I just want to make sure that you are okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mare says, "Really, I am. Daniela, don't worry about me."

"If you say so." Daniela replies.

Luisa returns with the dress and ushers Mare to change into it. Mare walks out with one of the greatest dresses Daniela has ever made.

"Thoughts!" Luisa asks; her excitement is bubbling over.

Mare runs her hands over it. The dress was in the style she always wore, but it looks nicer. Instead of a solid color, the dress is white with silver embellishments at the bottom.

Her maids are awaiting for her approval, "C'est incroyable."

"I'd take that as a job well done ladies." Daniela says, "Now girls, let's leave Mare to herself. We'll come back at five to help you reapply makeup for tonight's dinner."

"Okay Daniela." The other two maids reply, exiting the room.

Mare shuts the door behind her and grabs a textbook. Looking at the clock, she realizes she has three hours until dinner. She mutters, "Guess I'm hitting the books."

* * *

Rosie notices a knock on her door. She looks at the time. It's three. "Come in," she says, finishing up a meeting with her maids. Dismissing them, she waves at Letitia who is entering her room.

"Hey Rosie," Tia says, "Thank you so much for helping me!"

Rosie smiles, "It's no problem at all."

Tia sits at the chair accompanying Rosie's desk. Rosie faces her, sitting on her bed.

"So umm, where do we start?" Tia asks.

"Don't be so stiff." Rosie says, "Dinners like these are formal, but you don't want to look scared about them. You must feel like you are in control of everything."

Tia tries to take her advice, relaxing herself.

"So, first of all, you place your napkin in your lap immediately after you sit down, put it in your chair if you are leaving then returning to your seat, and, when you are done eating, fold and set it to the left of your plate."

"So, lap, chair, then left of the table."

"You shouldn't leave during a formal dinner if you can prevent it." Rosie tells her, "However, if it is an emergency, yes, put it in your chair."

Tia nods, "Okay"

"So, onto handling utensils," Rosie says, "Well, there has debate on utensil handling, but as long as you aren't threatening to stab anyone, you should be fine."

"There is utensil holding debates?"

"Yes."

"That's crazy."

"I agree."

Rosie and Tia laugh at the pettiness of some people.

Rosie and Tia continue with the lesson. They laugh at each other and over the absurd rules, becoming fast friends.

* * *

On the way to The Report, Queen Rosalind thinks to herself, 'The dinner went okay. Sure, the girls all looked nervous, but they mostly remembered the things they learned.'

"What are you thing about darling?" King Jonathan asks.

'Oh look; he's actually paying attention to me.' Rosa thinks. However, she replies with a faint smile, "The selected."

"Don't worry about them." Her husband assures, "I'll make sure Louis picks an acceptable girl."

"Okay." Rosa replies, not really wanting to get into a discussion about "acceptable girls".

The limo pulls up to the Report lot. Rosa waves to the disappointed crowd. It's obvious that they were expecting the selected. King Jonathan has Rosa hurry up with the crowd. It's apparent that he doesn't want to deal with a mass of teenage girls screaming their favorite selected.

The doors quickly open then shut, making sure nobody other than the King and Queen get in.

"We're on in thirty seconds!" A voice exclaims.

King Jonathan rolls his eyes, "Great, we're late."

"We were making sure the girls knew etiquette." Rosa says, "We were bound to be late."

"Let's just get this over with." King Jonathan replies.

Ryan heads onstage and gives the usual opening lines. Both the king and queen can recite this by now. They head onstage, smiles on their faces; Rosa's is the only one that's genuine however.

"Now, King Jonathan," Ryan asks, "What can you tell Illea about the rebel attack on the castle this week?"

King Jonathan tells him, "The selected are fine. Everything is under control."

"Anything to add, Queen Rosalind?"

She answers, "There were some shaken up selected that have returned home, but most of them is sticking it though. The rebel attacks are a frightening thing and the girls all showed immense bravery."

"That's wonderful to hear." Ryan lets out a breath and continues with the episode, acting like he wasn't utterly terrified for his daughter's safety.

* * *

 **Deja = Already**

 **C'est Incroyable = Its incredible**


	16. Saturday, September 22nd

Chapter Sixteen:

Louis has not slept a single bit when his alarm went off.

He iss across the room, looking over his balcony to see Angeles in the distance. A fresh cigarette is on his lips. A breeze is blowing through the surprisingly cold September morning.

His papers along with his ashtray are left sitting on the desk. His phone occasionally buzzes from his bed. All of it's being ignored for the bearable temperature Angeles graces him today.

Louis finishes the cigarette, watching the sky go from gold to blue.

An hour goes by before Louis moves. He contemplates another cigarette, but checks the clock. It's 7:30 am. He has an early morning meeting with King Jonathan and his advisors.

Heading towards his bathroom, Louis reluctantly gets ready for the day.

* * *

Lucy is getting used to the new environment. She's still scared out of her mind, but at least she's used to it.

Lucy's been holding Argos more. She doesn't want him to leave her.

Lucy's been eating more. She doesn't want to starve.

Lucy's been sleeping more. She doesn't want to be up forever.

These days' Lucy's doing what she has to.

"Hey, Luce." Lucy sits up at the voice and turns towards the only nice person she's met during her say here.

Lucy replies with a raspy voice, "Hey Monroe." It's obvious that Lucy is just waking up.

"How are you doing?" Monroe asks, "I made waffles."

Monroe sits down the tray at the desk they've provided her. She sits at the edge of the bed. Argos heads to her lap.

"Besides being held against my will, pretty fine." Lucy replies, "Actually, I'm just being moody. I'm sorry."

"Dude, we are literally holding you here captive." Monroe laughs, "You have the right to be pissed."

"I don't like being pissy though."

"It's cool with me."

The room goes silent.

For a solid minute, there's no noise. Lucy heads towards her breakfast and Monroe pets Argos.

"Well, I'm going to take Argos out and then collect your dishes." Monroe says.

Lucy nods in agreement, eating her breakfast.

* * *

Louis' mother has always told him to look for the good and bad in every situation.

' _The good_ ,' he thinks, _'The meeting is over_.'

He drinks the almost empty bottle of water a maid brought him a while ago and continues to think, ' _and the bad, I still have to sit here and listen to my father even after everyone is gone_.'

"Louis," King Jonathan has gotten Louis wandering attention, "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeahー" Louis remarks, "The selection is supposed to be a public thing and if I spend all my time in the castle they selection cannot be public."

"Exactly!" The King sounds exasperated.

Louis rolls his eyes and starts to leave, "Fine. I'll take one of the girls out on a public date."

"Don't eliminate her right after the date." King Jonathan calls out, but it's no use. Louis is long gone.

* * *

Louis is once again, looking through forms to figure out what's his next date should be.

He has three forms all laid out. All fives. All pretty girls. All of them he hasn't gone on a date with yet.

"Who to choose? Who to choose" Louis muses while an idea comes to him. He writes a number on each of the three girl's forms and texts his sister.

 _Louis: hey charlie give me a number 1-3_

 _Charlie: Why_

 _Louis: dont ask questions just do it_

 _Charlie: Fine 2_

 _Louis: thanks_

 _Charlie: Ok whatever_

"Two. Two. Two isー" Louis flips over the form, "Madison Louise Cooper. She's the一 acrobat. Oh! This was the form the Gwen suggested."

Louis rereads the form and texts his other sister.

 _Louis: so if i were to steal one of the girls for a date where would she be_

 _Louis: well not steal but u know what i mean_

 _Gwen: We're getting mani-pedis in the Women's Room, but we're almost finished. Who do you need?_

 _Louis: madi cooper_

 _Gwen: My pick._

 _Louis: yeah_

 _Gwen: Do you want me to inform her?_

 _Louis: nah ill do it_

 _Gwen: Okay._

"What to do, what to do?" Louis thinks aloud, "Why can't we just put likes and dislikes on the form and the question 'what would you like to do on a date?' Damn, that'd make this so much easier."

 _Louis: can u ask madi where she'd like to go on a date_

 _Gwen: Louis, why can't you do it?_

 _Louis: dont u think if i knew what to do i wouldnt be asking u_

 _Gwen: Maybe instead of pleasing her for a date, you find something you want to do for once._

 _Louis: like what_

 _Gwen: Is there anything that kind of relates to her that you want to do?_

 _Louis: shes in a circus that sounds cool_

 _Gwen: Are there any in Angeles?_

Louis looks up the Cirque de Discord. While it's been years, he remembers the infamous circus from when it performed in the castle years ago.

 _Louis: remember cirque de discord_

 _Louis: i wanna see cirque de discord_

 _Louis: shit it's in likely rn_

 _Gwen: Then go to Likely. What's the problem with that?_

 _Louis: oh yeah forgot i could do that_

 _Gwen: You're too stupid for your own good sometimes._

 _Louis: stfu_

 _Gwen: Alright, alright. Hurry up now or I'll get her in a facial._

 _Louis: okay okay_

* * *

Madi is confused. For the past five minutes, Gwen's been postponing the facials when before, she said she couldn't wait for them.

A couple of the other girls are also visually confused, but none of them comments on it. The facials are on hold until Empress Gwyneth gives the okay.

There is a knock on the door. One of the maids opens the door. Prince Louis is waiting on the other side.

The girls erupts into whispers. The last time he entered the women's room was to ask Lady Tibby on a date.

"Go ahead Louis." Gwyneth says, admiring her nails.

Louis lets out a small laugh, "Lady Madison, will you accompany me on a date?"

A couple of girls start gossiping. Out of the corner of Madi's eye she can see Marie giving her the thumbs up.

"Yeah," Madi answers, "I'll go on a date with you."

"Let's go." He holds out his arm while Madi takes it while waving goodbye to the other girls.

* * *

The first time Madi had ever been in a plane was when she was transported to the castle. Now, she's back in one for her flight to Likely.

"So, where are we going?" Madi asks.

Louis escorts her to a seat, "Northern Likely."

"What are we doing up there?" Madi asks as she sits.

Louis sits in the seat across from her, "I was thinking that we eat at a local restaurant for dinner before going to see Cirque de Discord."

Madi has a look of excitement visible on her face, "Cirque de Discord? I based some of my routines off of Flying Fairy and Abi Acro!"

"You're a fan of them too!" Louis drops the melodramatic act he usually has in favor of pure, unadulterated joy.

Madi nods, "As a circus girl myself, I appreciate the work they've done getting circustry into the mainstream media."

"I just like the performances."

"Agreed." Madi asks, "Who's your favorite?"

"Lady Greenwich!" Louis answers, "She tames lions for a living. God, that sounds cool!"

"Well as an acrobat, I am partial to Fairy and Abi, but," Madi thinks for a moment, "Sever O'Seven is cool too. I mean, she swallows swords!"

The two of them spend the next hour or so talking about Cirque de Discord. The flight isn't particularly long and before they know it, it's time to get off the plane.

* * *

Madi, while being an entertainer, is not used to large crowds of people gathering around her.

Luckily, Louis is.

They are about halfway through the airport when someone notices them. At the stairs near the baggage claim, a little girl, about four years old, notices Madi. She says excitedly, "Momma, that's one of the pwetty ladies fwom Pwince Louis' selection!"

People in the airport turns to look at the pair walking down the stairs. Louis is holding Madi's hand and smiles are on on both of their faces. They look happy.

Pictures are instantly being taken of the pair. A crowd is forming around them. People are calling out to them. Prince Louis, Your Highness, Lady Madison.

A palace guard who tagged along gets in front of them, parting the crowd.

Louis whispers to Madi, "This'll be over in a moment."

They get to the entrance where a ride is awaiting them, getting them away from the crowd of fans.

* * *

The two of them exit the car to see downtown Vancouver. Unlike surrounding cities, Vancouver is decently sunny. People rush by the two while they frantically find a decent restaurant.

"I'm sorry for all of the people." Louis says, "If I was to plan better this wasn't going to happen."

"Maybe you should let the selected plan their dates." Madi suggests, "Especially is your going to a province they've been."

"You've been to Likely before?" Louis asks.

Madi lets out a small laugh, "I live in a travelling circus. I've been legitimately everywhere in Illea that's not an island."

"How long do you stay in one place?"

"I stay in a province for a couple of months at a time." Madi answers, "but, I stay in a certain city for about a week."

"Have you ever been here before?"

"Yes, but it was years ago."

"Wow." Louis comments, "I couldn't imagine always moving or moving at all."

"Yeah," Madi says, "it's because you've been in the castle all of this time."

"Yeah." Louis says.

They happen upon a small restaurant and head inside.

* * *

Dinner was nice, but Madi and Louis are both excited for Cirque de Discord. The world famous circus is a thing they both mutually enjoy.

In the car on the ride there, the two of them restart their conversation about the circus.

"Have you heard of their newest member?" Madi asks, fiddling with her tee shirt.

Louis smiles, "Yeah, she jumps out of a helicopter!"

"Mhmm." Madi nods her head while staring out the tinted windows, "Rysa Helli. I would love to incorporate something like that into a circus of my own one day."

"You want to own a circus?"

"Yeah," Madi replies, "Something like Cirque de Discord; I want innovative ideas in my circus. I'm tired of the same, basic ideas."

"Are you good at what you do?"

"I hope so," Madi laughs, "I've only been doing it since I was like five; I mean, you'd think you would be good at doing something if you've been doing it non-stop for sixteen years."

"I mean, I've been the prince for nineteen years and I'm shit at it so一" Louis shrugs and gives off a nervous laugh.

"I don't think your shit at your job."

"Really?" Louis asks, the atmosphere instantly gets more serious.

Madi nods, "Yeah. You don't seem to be screwing people over and you go out of your way to help people; plus you don't discriminate against castes or be sexist.."

"Well yeah, I'm not an asshole." Louis responds, "but─"

"But nothing," Madi interrupts, "You aren't a bad prince and you are a good person. Okay?"

The car stops and Louis nods.

"Okay."

They two of them get out of the car. Madi quickly kisses his cheek and grabs his hand. She tells him, "Let's get our seats."

* * *

The two of them have seats in the front row. A couple of people are noticing them, but Louis and Madi aren't paying attention to them. The Ringmaster, Pocket, has come on stage to introduce the first act.

Two ladies with different types of blades come out. The taller one, Killy Knife, grabs an audience member. Meanwhile, Sever O'Seven shows off her sword, proving that its real. Then, she opens up her mouth and swallows it whole. Killy then takes her audience member and manages to get millimeters away from the volunteer before cutting them.

In amazement, the audience claps, waiting for the next act.

Eggtavia goes on next, with a carton of eggs. She starts with one and slowly adds more and more. She gets up to six and she has the audience entranced in the eggs before she throws one onto Sever's head. The spotlight is on Sever who wears a pissed look. Eggtavia and the crowd laugh at her.

The spotlight goes on the acrobats. Flying Fairy and Abi Acro get onto the highwires and perform their routine.

"This is fantastic!" Madi tells Louis. He nods back, entranced in the performance.

Abi and Fairy finish their spectacular performance and head off.

Ringmaster Pocket announces their next performance while Lady Greenwich and A.C. Slyther get on stage, along with their subjects. Greenwitch tames the ferocious lioness while A.C. puts the snake to sleep.

Kay the Wizard comes out from nowhere once the animal based sections are done. She wows the audience with out of this world performances. Her section's over soon because she disappears with a flash.

Two clowns come out on matching tricycles.

"It's Silly Lily!" Oddball Oz claims.

Silly Lily claims, "and Oddball Oz!"

The two of them throw their tricycles and make balloon crowns for Madi and Louis.

"Look who graces us tonight!" Silly Lilly says. A spotlight shines on the couple, "It's the future King and Queen!"

Blushes erupt on their faces and Oz sprays them with her flower before cycling off with Silly Lily.

They wipe off their faces, but keep on their crowns.

The blades of the helicopter whirrs. A spotlight points up into the sky where Rysa Helli waves. She jumps, performing a series of flips mid-air. Miraculously, she survives the jump and doesn't hurt herself.

The audience appauses them while Louis and Madi are sneaking out.

* * *

Louis and Madi walk back into the palace with the crowns still on their head and smiles that take over their faces. Most of the selected have either retreated to their rooms or to whatever part of the palace they hang out at. Dinner has been long over and maids are doing final sweeps for the night.

Nobody bothers the pair. Nobody questions it when Louis walks Madi to har room.

"Hey," Madi tells him, "I had fun."

They hug each other, quickly locking eyes afterwards. Louis pulls her into a quick kiss and Madi returns it.

"I did too."


	17. Sunday, September 23rd

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Madison Louise Cooper walks into the Women's room, she sees Mare sitting with her phone out and textbooks closed.

"I've seen the article," Mare says, grabbing her attention.

Madi turns to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"The one berating you." Mare tells her, "It's not as bad as what they said about my citizenship, but it isn't pretty. Oh, congrats about your date by the way."

"What does the article say?" Madi sits beside Mare, holding the article.

 _Meeting Princess Standards?_

 _Welcome back to True Likely, and boy do I have quite the story. Lady Madison Louise Cooper was the latest Selected lady to be chosen for a date with His Royal Highness Prince Louis Nicholas Schreave. However, on their date, Lady Madison was seen wearing clothing that was anything but fitting for a Princess! Not only did she dress casually, but she took the word casual to a whole new level on this latest outing. Madison was seen wearing a white t-shirt, leggings, and running shoes! This doesn't exactly scream 'Princess Material', and let alone the dignity a future Queen would present! If it were up to me, she'd be in the bottom of the list. #Madi-NO_

 _Sincerely, OzTea_

Likely's Greatest Source For The Piping Hot Tea

A photo from yesterday's outfit shows. Madison isn't in the most formal outfit, but she doesn't look unreasonable. She's casual.

"I don't see the problem with my outfit." Madi says, "There are people who dress worse out there."

"I agree," Mare grabs her phone back, "However, the public thinks appearances are everything; so─ what do you plan to fix it?"

"Fix it?"

"Are you going to try to look good to Likely and the rest of Illéa?" Mare comments, "I hate to break it to you, but #Madi-NO is trending on a couple of different social media platforms."

"How do I fix it?"

"I recommend making a good impression on the Queen of Spain."

"I forgot she was coming Tuesday."

"Yeah," Mare notes, "We have a review of etiquette tomorrow."

"Dang."

"Yeah," Mare comments, "Do you want to go swimming today? We can forget about the public disapproval for a bit if that's what you want."

"Sure," Madi replies, "It's better than waiting around for Marie to return from Mass and for Navi to wake up."

"Grab your swimsuit and meet me in my room."

* * *

"Louis." King Jonathan walks into his son's room, not bothering to knock or give Louis any privacy, "What were you thinking letting the five go out in public dressed like that?"

Louis turns and blows a puff of smoke in his father's direction, "Her name is Lady Madison and technically she's a three."

"You do know that the selected's appearances reflect the palace?"

"You do know that I don't give a fuck."

"Louis Nicholas Schreave, listen to me." King Jonathan commands his' son's attention, "Make sure the selected look presentable."

"I'm not their babysitter."

"No, you aren't," King Jonathan replies, "but I am your father and the King of this country; I am telling you that you better make sure that whenever you have a date with a selected make them look presentable."

"How about you do it?" Louis responds, "Hell, I should just let you pick out my next date. So, who is it going to be, father? Who is the perfect girl for me to go on a date with?"

King Jonathan wastes no time answering his question, "Lady Briar Netting."

"Of course you'd pick her." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Take her on a date tonight and there better be no scathing article or terrible paparazzi pictures; if so, I'll eliminate every girl who poses a threat to the palace's image and Lady Briar as a punishment for your misbehavior."

"So everyone who wasn't already two, three, or four?"

"Louis," King Jonathan pauses, "You're on thin fucking ice, son."

"Fine, whatever." Louis replies, "I'll take her on a date if doing it won't put your panties in a twist."

King Jonathan exits the room with silent anger, leaving the door open and a threat fresh in the mind of Louis.

* * *

Briar Netting is sitting in the women's room alongside some of the other twos. She's drifting away from the conversation happening.

'This two meeting sucks.' Rosie thinks, 'Cat is honestly spewing information that she'd take back if it was her in Madison's place.'

About seven other girls are there, but Briar doesn't really register them. The only one she notices is Cat; the one that is speaking.

"I mean," Cat says, popping her gum, "I can't believe her you know? Like, she wore effing leggings on a date. And they went out in public no less! Ugh, why couldn't it be me? I would've been a much better pick than that circus bitch."

A couple of girls murmur in agreement. Briar sits there with a Shirley Temple in her hand. She sits there, not agreeing with Cat, but pretending that she is.

A knock is placed at the door and Cat jumps up to open it.

"It's Prince Louis!"

"Hello." He awkwardly steps into the Women's Room, "Can you all direct me to Lady Briar Netting?"

"I'm right here Your Highness." Briar pipes up. Most of the other girls sideyes her and all of them lean away from her, revealing that she is actually in the Women's Room, "Call me Rosie please, sir."

"Well then Rosie, I would like to ask you on a date."

Six out of the other seven twos look at her, eying her; internally dissing her like they were doing to Madi less than a minute ago.

Rosie comes up with all sorts of things that the girls are going to say when she leaves the room but dismisses them.

Instead, she stands; preparing to leave the room with Prince Louis.

"I would love to accompany you, Your Highness." She takes his hand and leaves the girls behind in the women's room.

* * *

"That's terrible Madi!" Mare and Madi caught up Anna who was in the pool when they arrived.

"Yeah," Madi agrees, taking a drink of the tea one of the butlers brought her earlier.

Mare asks, "Do you plan on doing anything about it; well, besides trying to impress the Queen of Spain?"

"You could show up somewhere publically, kind of like a charity," Anna suggests.

Mare adds in, "We could all go together."

"All of the selected?" Madi asks, hints of skepticism are on her voice, "We all wouldn't be able to agree on a topic."

"Maybe just the three of us?" Anna suggests.

Madi adds, "I could get Navi and Marie to join us with this project."

"That'd be good." Mare's gears are turning in her brain, "That'd be good press for them since they're sevens. Plus, it'd look good for a variety of girls from different castes getting involved in this."

"So what are we doing exactly?" Madi asks.

Mare asks the two of them, "Are you two fine with something education? Education is expensive, especially when studying abroad, not to mention that women can't study everywhere internationallyー education is just one big mess that needs to be sorted out."

"Yeah," they reply together.

Mare jumps out of the pool, "Good, meet me in the library at 3:00 pm today with paper, pencils, and our other two members."

"Sure." Madi replies while Anna says, "Totally."

* * *

Rosie is in one of the greatest dresses she's ever worn, in front of the boy she's trying to win the heart of and is looking her absolute best.

"I saw the article True Likely put out this morning," she notes as she is putting on makeup, "I assume that's why you wanted to make sure I look formal for our date."

"I uh一 didn't mean to sound一 rude." Louis tris over his words and a blush enters his cheeks.

"Don't worry, Your Highness," Rosie replies, "I take no offense to your words. I imagine that the press had a field day with #Madi-NO."

"They did." Louis lets out a laugh.

Rosie turns around and grabs the outstretched arm of the Prince. She asks as they leave, "So, Your Highness, where are we going?"

"Please drop my addressor," Louis replies, "and, I was thinking that we go to a fancy restaurant for a late lunch followed by dessert in one of Angeles' parks."

The two of them walk towards the front entrance.

"That's sounds spectacular." Rosie replies.

* * *

When Madi, Marie, and Navi walk into the library, Mare has set up a packet of papers in front of four seats; one of those is filled by Annarae Marque, the other girl in their five person get together.

"Please sit," Mare tells them, gesturing to the three empty seats in front of her, "I have prepared a little presentation for you all.

The three other girls listen to Mare. Madi didn't catch up Marie and Navi who are now sporting the same confused look.

Navi asks, "So what are we here for?"

"Well, during a conversation with Madi and Anna, we decided to bolster our opinion in the eyes of the public and, more importantly, to help the limited education offered in Illéa by working alongside an organization that helps more people get the education they deserve." Mare answers, "Are you all in?"

Clutching her rosary, "I am fine with what I've been offered in life. I shouldn't even be here."

"It's people like you who should be here the most," Mare notes, "Everyone, in Illéa and internationally all deserve good educations as a basic right. The people like you all are exactly who I, and hopefully, you all want to help."

"What is your interest in helping us?" Navi asks, leaving forward into the conversation.

"I believe that the right to education is a right that everyone should have, despite what your caste system says otherwise," Mare tells them, "So, are we all in?"

"Yeah," Navi answers.

Madi looks over at Marie, "Are you in Maria?"

"Yes," she answers, setting down her rosary.

"Good." Mare says, explaining what is going to happen between the five of them.

* * *

Before they could actually get into the limo, photographers who work for the Royal Family make them spend almost an hour in front of the palace, posing for pictures.

Once that ordeal is over the two finally get into the limo.

"I'm sorry一" Louis starts to apologize, but Rosie interrupts him, "Don't worry about it. My father is the Governor of Carolina; I am used to cameras flashing my every mood."

Louis laughs, "I'm the Crown Prince and I'm still not used to it."

"It must be an acquired skill." Rosie laughs alongside him, "Though I would probably practice it; you will be photographed your entire life, and you'll be watched by scorners and adoring fans."

"Super," Louis replies, extremely sarcastically, so much so that it drips like venom from his vocal cords.

"So what type of restaurant are we heading to?"

"A small bistro my mother would take us to when father had business in the Palace." Louis answers, "Don't worry, it's not a an extremely public place. We would have a little alcove in the back."

"That sounds wonderful."

"Your Highness; Lady Netting," the waiter holds a bottle of wine in his hands, "We have your table set up."

The two of them are arm-in-arm whilst being escorted to their table. Whispers break out at in the restaurant, but this is nothing compared to the screams of fans at the Likely Airport yesterday.

The waiter leads them through a series of doors past the kitchen to a room that is only lit by a multitude of candles surrounding the place.

"After you, Rosie."

The two get into the room, Louis pushing in Rosie's chair before getting into his own. Truly, like a gentleman, Louis uses all of his manners and royal training.

Their waiter pours the wine into their glasses and asks, "Can we bring you a platter of our finest fruits and cheeses?"

"Yes please," Louis replies.

"French, huh?:

"Yeah, my mother was enamored with the culture as a child and found this bistro when she was a selected." Louis replies, "My parents went here on their first date."

"They did didn't they?" Rosie asks.

Louis smiles, remembering the story his mother told him, "Yeah, they did."

Their waiter brings out a spread for the two of them, sparing no food for the future king and one of the choices for the future queen.

"So Rosie, how is Carolina?" Louis grabs one of the cheeses: brie.

Rosie replies, "I don't know; I've been here for almost two weeks."

"How do you think it is like?" Louis rewords the question.

"Running smoothly," Rosie replies, "My father knows how to do his job."

"Can't say the same about my dad."

"You all just have warring opinions."

"I guess," Louis replies, "I mean, I don't have a finite plan of what I'd do when I became King, but I wouldn't want to do what he does?"

"Do you have any ideas at all?"

Louis pauses, he really hasn't thought about what exactly he'd do. All he knows is that he would want to be starkly different from his father's reign. He shakes his head.

"So, what would you two like as an appetizer?" The waiter asks, refilling Rosie's wine glass.

"Quenelles," Louis replies.

The waiter turns to Rosie, "and you, Lady Netting?"

"Escargots," she replies.

The waiter tells them, "I'll be back shortly."

Once he walks out of their area, Louis asks Rosie, "What would you do if you were Queen?"

"I would look for a way to systematically and peacefully put down the rebels."

"You actually have an answer." Louis replies, shocked.

Rosie asks, "I come from a political family and have been the targets of the rebellion before; why wouldn't I have an answer, especially one that deals with the rebellion?"

"I… don't know." Louis admits.

Rosie leans in and says, before taking a drink of her wine, "You don't know a lot of things don't you."

"Guess I don't," Louis smirks, "Education was never really my strong suit."

"That's unfortunate," Rosie says, "an education is one of the greatest gifts you can be given."

"So you like education?" Louis asks, "In my humble opinion一 I would recommend that you become a teacher if you weren't to win."

"Trying to get me out already? Rosie feigns shock.

Louis replies, trying to be suave, "I'm enjoying your company too much Lady Netting to let you go just yet."

"Well I don't want to leave as well; your company is pleasant." Rosie replies, "Actually, I would want to be a teacher if I didn't win."

"What would you teach?"

"Probably somewhere on the elementary level."

"I probably could never teach someone."

"It does take skill, Louis."

Throughout the dinner, the two talk about everything from movies and music to what they see the future looking like for each of them. Hours pass by before they notice.

* * *

It's the beginning of sundown when Rosie and Louis finish their meals; once again, arm-in-arm. This time, they are strolling the streets of Angeles.

Stopping at an ice cream stand, the two of them get ice cream. Both of them get two scoops of cookies and cream each.

Strolling down the sidewalk with ice cream in hand, the two of them can hear the flashes of people's cameras are heard over the noise of Angeles, but neither of them mind. Finding an out of place swingset, Rosie and Louis take a seat.

Both of them are somewhat rocking in the seats, their feet hitting the floor underneath them.

"I think I have answer." Louis tells her.

Rosie replies, "To what; we talked for hours."

"I meant to what I would do when I became King," Louis responds after finishing his ice cream cone.

"So, what would you do?"

"Well, I would work towards abolishing the stark imbalances in the caste system for startersー" Louis answers, "I would eliminate them entirely, but like, it should be easier for a seven to sing in a church choir for instance. Small stuff like that shouldn't matter."

"That's actually一 really noble of you." Rosie replies, "I wasn't expecting it."

"I guess I'm full of surprises.

"I guess so, Louis."

* * *

 **AN: Lets thank Oz for being able to write a scathing article. Also, I have no excuse for how long it took for this chapter.**


	18. Tuesday, September 25th

**Author's Note: This is too long. Its almost 4000 words and my goal is like half that. What the hell was I thinking and just as a little fyi, all translations are rough because the internet isn't reliable.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

It was six am and if there wasn't anything that Tibby hated more than tea was mornings. Unfortunately for her, the Queen of Spain and the Queen of Illéa have invited the selected for morning tea in the parlor, combining two things that she hated into one dreadfully early morning.

One of her maids had brought her a blueberry smoothie, her favorite, to calm her down a bit before baring the bad news. Now, she was in a tight red dress that fell to the floor; the glitter gleams like stars and it's slit slides just underneath her knees. Her shiny silver heels add at least three inches to her already above average height. However, the shoes and the dress weren't doing anything for her at the moments considering that she was getting her hair and makeup done for this morning's visit.

Slipping on a necklace and earrings to match, her maids send her out. She has less than fifteen minutes to the parlor and be on time. Despite her dislike of authority, tea and early mornings, Tibby heads to the parlor.

On the steps, she comes across Cora Holland, a taller blonde girl in an outfit eerily similar to hers. With her red sequined, double slitted dress and silver glitter platform heels, she looks like a taller version of the actress.

"I didn't see you there, Tabitha." Cora flashes a pearly white smile and hugs Tibby, her red nails lightly scraping against Tibby's exposed back, "How was your night?"

"Cut short I'm afraid," Tibby answers, biting her tongue at the girl; she doesn't want to give Cora the pleasure of starting an argument over something silly as not using a nickname, "How was yours?"

"I've been up all night, " the two of them walk off, the marble on the floor and the almost barren halls amplify the echoes of the heels clinking against the floor, "I can't wait to meet the Queen of Spain. I hear that her son is here as well."

"Who did you hear that from?" Tibby asks, trying to keep a level of civility afloat in their conversation.

"Princess Charlene of course," she answers as if it was obvious, "her and I are really good friends."

"Really now?" Tibby smirks, "because, it looks like you two hate each other."

"It's complicated," Cora answers as they reach the door to the parlor, the chatter of selected can be heard from outside the door, "you wouldn't understand."

Entering the parlor, Cora leaves her behind and heads to Princess Charlie who upon Cora's arrival, immediately scowls in her direction.

"I half expected you in a mini dress," Tibby says, sitting by Juniper West.

Juniper shrugs, "I wanted to try something different."

Sporting a blue and brown bodycon dress, she crosses her legs and takes a drink of her ginger ale.

"It looks good," Tibby notes.

Before Juniper and Tibby can go into a full-on conversation, the Queens of Illéa and Spain enter the room.

A butler announces them, "Please rise for the entrance of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Clementina Elena Dalí-Alonso of the Kingdom of Spain and Her Royal Majesty, Queen Rosalind Noor Schreave of Illéa."

All twenty-seven selected stand watching the two ladies enter the room. Both ladies look stunning. Queen Clementina walks in with a regal, floor length, a-line, gold satin ball gown; right beside her is Queen Rosa in a gothic, form-fitting, black velvet mermaid style dress with bell-shaped, lace sleeves.

The girls head to the counter and sit on the stools coming out of floorboards.

"Ladies, let's give a big welcome to our guest, Her Royal Highness, Queen Clementina!" Rosa commands the floor over the room of ladies who are all clapping afterward.

The theatrics of it all dies down and Tibby sits back down beside Juniper, continuing their conversation.

"You looked pissed while talking to Cora," Juniper notes.

Tibby laughs, "You could say that; I mean, getting up at five am to get ready for morning tea isn't my idea of fun."

"You can say that again."

"Yeah," Tibby continues, "and I see her with an outfit really close to mine and I don't usually care about what other people wear, but I said I was wearing a red slit dress and silver heels yesterday; and一 I bet that her outfit was not an accident."

"You know, sometimes you have to work with people you dislike at time."

"I'm an actress," Tibby replies, "I've worked with people I've hated all of my life."

The two of them have a nice laugh and continue their conversation.

* * *

"Ah, Louis." Prince Raphael almost leaves out the 'o' in Louis' name when he addresses him, "How are you doing buddy?"

"We are not buddies." Louis notes, "Besides, I have places to be."

"Oh come on Louis," he replies, once again, almost calling him 'Luis', "Why the hostility?"

"Raphael, leave me alone," Louis brushes off the hand on his shoulder in favor of going to smoke a cigarette.

"Oh, Luis," he directly calls him the wrong name, "you are to, dare I say, entertain me. A bit of diversión con las chicas, ver qué bellezas tiene para ofrecer aquí y ver qué bastardeados de comida española que tenemos aquí _(_ _fun with the girls, see which beauties has to offer here and see what bastardized Spanish food that we have here.)_ , as directed by your father."

"I am not doing anything you just said, even if I can't understand it," Louis replies, "My father be damned."

"El niño finalmente le ha crecido algunas bolas ( _The boy has finally grown some balls.)_ _."_ Raphael notes, "where was it when your girlfriend一 I mean, ex-girlfriend, was all over me last year when I came to visit."

Louis stops dead in his tracks, turning and facing Raphael, "You called her a bitch, smacked her ass, and said that you would destroy it real good."

"Actually, I said it in Spanish."

"It doesn't matter."

"I caught you sleeping with at least two maids in the garden."

"It's not my fault all of the women in Illéa are, how do I say it一 putas ( _whores_ )."

Louis walks off with a cigarette in his hand, "Go find something else to do. I'm busy."

"That's a nasty habit there," Raphael says, "Sin embargo, los pequeños cigarrillos son para perras. ¿Estás tratando de parecer un chico malo y peligroso? ¿O es su chaqueta de cuero, cigarrillos y problemas subyacentes con su papá para el espectáculo _(_ _However, small cigarettes are for bitches. Are you trying to look like a bad and dangerous boy? Or is it your leather jacket, cigarettes and underlying problems with your dad for the show?)_?"

"Shut the fuck up Raphael!" Louis almost screams this at him, making sure to get his point across.

Raphael stops, "Well, I guess I'll have to entertain myself. Let's see how many of the harlots in your castle will want to have some attention to me, especially if you aren't giving it to them."

"Don't you dare一 sleep with a一 single selected一 in this palace一" Louis gets scarily close to Raphael, " They are all here to be with me, not you."

"I'll sleep with whoever I want to; you can be damned," Raphael replies, "I don't care about your little rules or the little threats you might make; you can't lay a hand on me if you want the future of your country to be on good standing when you receive it. After all, I'm getting the throne before you will and一 if it's one of your country's little whores I want with me, I'll take her, no matter the cost, Louis."

Raphael turns back and wanders around the castle, trying to find something to occupy his time. However, Louis stomps to his father's office; fury from both how slow this investigation for Lucy is going and for casting him off to be Raphael's issue for this trip.

Louis knocks on the door hard enough to hurt his knuckles and sees his father chatting with one of the maids instead of doing his job.

"Get out," Louis was trying to tone down his anger, but at the moment, he was playing Russian Roulette with his emotions.

The maid runs out of there, furious at the prince for interrupting the two of them.

"Son," his voice for once isn't loud, it wasn't angry, it was almost calm. You could call it serene. He continues, "what do you want?"

"I'm not going to even touch what that was, but why the hell haven't we found Lady Lucia Hanover of Labrador?" He is confused, angry even, at his father.

"I know which selected is missing," the King has a smile on his face as if to look like a father having a loving conversation with his son. Not a lot of love is coming from both ends of the conversation; Louis'll tell you that much. The King picks up where he left off, "why do you feel the need to tell me the name of your missing selected?"

"Because it doesn't seem like you are doing anything about it!" Louis snaps, slamming his hands on his father's desk, making papers fly everywhere.

"I have the Royal Guard working on it as we speak."

"What are they doing then because it's been a whole fucking week and I can't even tell her family一 whom we are housing to make sure they don't speak out and ruin the reputation of the palace一 if Lucy is dead or alive!"

"She's alive if you want to know," the King says, "We are retrieving her tomorrow from a rebel base made from an old warehouse in Fennley. It's the closest base to the castle and we believe that they are the ones who have been mainly attacking the castle."

"How long have you had this information?"

"Not long Louis, but, if it will make you happy, you can be the first person she sees in the infirmary一after her family of course."

"She isn't going to a hospital?"

"Of course not," he replies, ever so casually, "We have to keep it all under wraps. Lady Lucia was never supposed to be gone."

"Fine, whatever," Louis concedes, "I'm out."

"Oh, and one more thing," his father calls out for Louis' attention and he reluctantly gives it to him, "spend time with only one selected as a date to the Welcoming Ball tonight. It'll look really good for the media, especially if she's presentable."

"Whatever father," he replies, leaving and searching his pockets for his cigarettes and a lighter.

* * *

Princess Charlie knows how to drive and the only reason why she learned is to conduct rebel business whenever she needed to. And today was one of those days.

Stealing a car from the garage, she rips through the province, heading to Marilyn's house. Charlie was well over the speed limit, but luckily for her, nobody decided that it mattered. Soon enough, she was in the ratty apartment complex.

Putting on sunglasses and hiding her unnaturally curled hair in a baseball cap that Marilyn gave her, she zooms up the stairs, bypassing the elevator entirely. She doesn't have the time to wait for it.

Lynn is just leaving her apartment when Charlie stops her dead in her tracks.

"Charlie?" The name leaves her lips in a question. Charlie's adrenaline in pumping, but she doesn't answer, instead, she drags her down all seven flights of stairs and into the car she stole.

"Is there a reason you yanked me away from my apartment?" Lynn asks, "I was heading to Fennley to visit Lucy; she loves my waffles."

"We aren't going back there," Charlie answers, "Now, grab the sunglasses and baseball hat for yourself that I stashed in the glovebox and tell Maureen that the Royal Guard is invading the base sometime tomorrow."

"Are you serious Charlie?" Lynn asks.

Charlie rams her foot onto the gas pedal, "Do you think I'm kidding, Lynn? My father assured Louis that the rebels were invading the factory base in Fennley and picking up Lucy tomorrow."

"Okay, okay," Lynn says, "Calm down, Charlie; Calm down. Now, where are we going and do you got a plan?"

"Does it look like I got a plan!" Charlie merges onto the highway, driving slightly recklessly, "Just call Maureen, please. She has to know."

"I didn't think you cared about the rebels that much."

"I care about the rebellion." Charlie replies, "I just don't like the people in the rebellion."

"Like Cora?"

"Especially Cora," Charlie vocalizes her dislike of Cora, "She's so condescending and tries to make it look like we are friends to piss me off!"

"Let's change the subject," Lynn laughs, "Where are we heading?"

"As far away from Angeles as we can go."

"I have a job and an apartment and a life, Charlie." Lynn tells her, "I can't just upend my life on a whim."

Charlie puts on some music, "I got this."

"You just admitted to having no plan," Lynn replies. Charlie then turns up the radio, silencing Lynn, "Shhh, I will figure this out."

* * *

Knocking on the Zuni door, Louis holds a dozen red roses. A maid knocks on the door. She's young, around the age of the selected and himself.

"Oh一uh一Prince Louis!" She exclaims, "Please一please come in."

Lous holds open the door and spots Lady Annarae getting the final bits of hair and makeup done. She's in a long, billowing pink dress with roses in full bloom all around the halter top style dress. Her shoes are a dark red and her dangling earrings are silver and fall close to her chin.

She doesn't turn towards him, but asks, "What brings you to my room, Your Highness?"

"Lady Annarae," he starts, holding the roses in one hand and giving Anna an outstretched hand, "will you be my date to tonight's ball?"

Anna's maid pushes her up so that she grasps his hand. A small shriek erupts from Anna as she starts to fall. Luckily, one of her other maids grabs the roses, so Louis catches her.

"I'll go put these in a vase," the maid with the roses says.

"I guess that is a yes on your end," Louis notes.

Once she is up and not in Louis' arms, Anna replies, "Yeah, yeah. Sure, I'll join you tonight for the ball."

"You two better get a move on," the maid who was doing Anna's makeup replies, "the media bloodhounds have been invited into the palace for photos of every selected."

"At least we match," Louis replies, showing off his pink tie inside the black suit he's wearing.

Anna laughs as Louis escorts her towards the photographers.

Heading out of the selected's hall and into the hallway above the ballroom. Her dress flows in the background and Louis has Anna arm-in-arm with him.

"So, Lady Anna, how is your stay at the castle?"

"Your place is nice," Anna tries to keep the small talk Louis has obviously defaulted to afloat. She doesn't dislike small talk, but she yearns for a bit of excitement to start off the night.

"What's your place like?" Louis asks, having the two of them turn a corner, "in Zuni I mean, not at the palace because I already know what it's like here."

Anna stifles a laugh at Louis' apparent nervousness, "Well, I uh一live on a pretty big farm back home. One of the only farms in Zuni, considering it's mostly desert. Luckily, that means we have a nice demand for locally grown fruits and vegetables and as the financial advisor, it causes us to make a fair bit on money一so I'd say my place back home is pretty nice."

Most of the girls have already gone through the photographer and down the regal staircases into the dimly lit ballroom. The pair of them can spot Mare Aime in a long, black dress with white, flowing sleeves. She's absolutely killing it and is now almost a natural in front of the cameras.

Even though Mare looks fantastic, the photographer shoos Mare out of the way once he spots the pair of the hour: Prince Louis and the selected he's taking to the ball.

The photographer has Anna's arms wrapped around Louis' arm, showing off the right side of her. She's looking directly into the camera while the photographer is has Louis look at her. The overall effect of it makes it look like Louis is absolutely smitten with Anna. They're both giving dorky smiles; Louis has a half smirk and a half real smile while Anna is showing off her dimples with her smile.

"Perfect, perfect!" The photographer exclaims, "Yes! Yes!"

Not wanting to take any more pictures, Louis quickly wipes of his dumb grin off his face, "Let's head along."

Anna takes his hand and walks towards the double stairway. Right before they head down the left stairwell, one of the staff members announces their presence, "All rise for His Royal Highness Prince Louis Nicholas Schreave of Illéa and Lady Annarae Hellena Marque of Zuni."

Everyone already downstairs applauds the pair. Louis ignores them and whispers to Anna, "Hellena, huh?"

"Yep," Anna pops her 'p', "My father gave me my name."

"I like it," Louis notes, "I got stuck with Nicholas."

"I heard," Anna smiles as they head down the stairs. Her left hand is holding Louis' right hand whilst her right-hand holds her dress up, so she doesn't step on it. She continues, "and I like it. Your name overall is common."

"Except that I'm a Schreave," Louis replies, taking Anna around the floor, showing her off.

"I don't think that matters."

"You don't, huh?"

Anna assures, bringing Louis to a table alongside the right side of the ballroom, "Yeah. Honestly, you are just like the boys from my hometown."

"That's nice," Louis replies, slightly confused, "I think."

The two of them would have continued speaking if it was for Queen Clementina and her son entering the ballroom. The announcer announces the two of them and the head down both stairwells and meets back up underneath the middle of both of them.

"Dramatic as always," Louis mutters. Anna snickers and the pair heads off to the catering. Nobody is over there yet. A couple of girls are talking to the guards, each other, and other important figures the King invited.

"Champagne?" Louis asks, "Isn't that what your supposed to have at these events?"

"I don't know," Anna laughs, "I've never been to one."

"Well maybe we can get some old fashioned punch." Louis turns and grabs two glasses of it, "It should be alcoholic free is Charlie hasn't spiked it."

"I actually haven't seen her," a man behind the punch table comments. His wavy brown hair falls because of a crown resting atop it. The pair turn around, becoming face to face with the wiry man around his late thirties. He continues, "it's a shame too considering I haven't seen her face to face since Matilda's birth. And Princess Charlene must've been a foot shorter; you as well Prince Louis, I definitely remember you as shorter."

"I wasn't expecting you here Emperor Leopold." Louis racks his brain trying to come up with any sort of conversation.

Emperor Leopold revives the conversation, "And you must be one of his selected. The selection is all my daughter talks about. I think she wants one of her own."

"I am Lady Annarae, Your Majesty." Anna quickly curtises, remembering what school and Empress Gwyneth taught her.

The Emperor replies, "I remember. You two made quite an entrance."

"I see you've found my baby brother," Empress Gwyneth replies, "Now where is my blasted一 I mean beloved sister."

"No idea, darling," Leopold answers, "We were just discussing it actually."

"Well, I'll take Leo here away from you two." Empress Gwyneth replies, "You two have fun now; Lady Anna is a smart choice, Louis. Don't screw this up."

Anna and Leopold stifle laughs because of the two. Leo and Gwen head throughout the ballroom while Louis leads Anna on the dance floor.

"Would you dance with me?"

"I'm afraid I might not be the best partner." Anna replies.

"I never asked for that."

The two of them dance to a slower song that's starting the evening off. The stumble around the floor; neither of them really know how to dance that well. Only a couple of people are on the floor. Most are sitting around chatting amongst themselves.

About halfway through the third slow song, one of the selected hijack the music and play more modern songs. Soon enough, most of the selected, whether or not they have a dance partner, are up and dancing around.

Louis notes one of his selected, the one from Yukon, is all over Prince Raphael. He doesn't do anything about it however, preferring to spend his time with Anna on her date.

Anna starts jumping around as best as she canin her heels, with boundless energy. Louis, even in his flat soles, struggles to keep up with the energy Anna has.

* * *

"Hey Charlie," Lynn notes, "the GPS says to take a left here."

Lynn turns them to a sketchy motel in Portland, Likely. It's over ten hours away from where they started back in Angeles.

"Pretty please go in to grab the key," Charlie is a bit whiny after driving for almost eleven hours.

Lynn quickly kisses her cheek as they pull into the motel parking lot. Trash is littered everywhere and it's a cold and bitter night in Likely. She goes in and comes out quick enough and directs Charlie to a room around back.

As Charlie steps outside she murmurs, "It's too cold here."

"East tomorrow?"

"South East." She replies.

Making sure to shut and lock the door, Lynn and Charlie take in the small, ratty room.

"I guess you get what you pay for," Charlie comments, taking a look around.

Lynn chuckles, remembering a time when her parents used to take her and her siblings to hotels like this just to give them a sense of a vacation. She looks at Charlie and once again recalls the stark differences between the two before pulling her closer and turning on the old t.v.

"How long are we doing this, Charlie?"

Charlie replies, the mix of teenage angst and teenage optimism clouding her judgement, "As long as we can."

"Living by yourself isn't easy."

Charlie chuckles, "You seem to do it just fine."

"Yeah," Lynn's laugh leaves a slightly bitter taste in her mouth, "I guess I know how to do it now."

The two of them turn off all lights except the glow that the tv emanates.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" Lynn asks.

Charlie replies, pulling the cover over the two of them, "Wherever we want to go. No more Angeles."


	19. Wednesday, September 26th

**Chapter Nineteen**

Her stomach pings with a dull hunger. Her mouth is dry. She sweats from the stagnant air that's being kept in the room.

After forcing Lucia on a tight schedule, the rebels keeping her here have up and vanished. Here is your food; this is the temperature; here is some fresh air from the hallway; this is when we take your dog out; here is when you wake up; this is the information you get. All of it was gone. Not a trace of rebels nor a sigh of anyone is to be heard.

Lucia Hanover didn't know what to expect after the hours of deafening silence.

She speaks, murmurs a tale to Argos about a girl who didn't have a service dog and she resorted to some awful things in order to be comforted and helped by something, anything really. She spun the story to paint a positive light on the little blind girl who was in over her head and was without anyone to talk to.

Lucia tells her dog the story without an essence of bitterness, but every word is tinged with regret and sorrow. She remembers the time she was the sad little girl who missed the sunset. She remembers the rocks and the yelling and the sound of waves crashing against the bank.

Lucia remembers the day she went blind like it was yesterday.

In vivid detail, she tells her dog about the ten-year-old girl and her friends. How they would dare each other to run on the slippery rocks. They dared each other to go farther and farther and farther. They dared each other to go faster and faster and faster. Even though their parents had warned the young children about the cliff's edge, they did it anyway. The little girl, ever the cheery and fun soul, did it every time. It was a dumb game they played by the ocean. Until one day, she fell. Lucy tells her dog that the girl hit her head harder than she'd ever fallen before. In an instant, the little girl was knocked out on top of the rocks. Lucy tells her dog that the girl never saw the world ever again. Her vision was beyond repair. The little girl was declared blind.

Then, there was a deafening noise and the sounds of a smoke detector went off. Overtop of it was the heavy stomps of boots. One, two, one, two; left, right, left, right.

Argos jumps out of Lucy's lap and gets to the door, barking like crazy.

"That must be Lady Lucia Hanover's seeing-eye dog."

"Are you certain?"

"There is no one else here. The rebels have abandoned her."

"Soulless the rebels are; they leave a blind girl out here all alone. She wouldn't have survived long."

"Argos," Lucy pats the space by the cot they've given her, "come here."

Against what he wants to do, Argos follows her directions. Soon enough, ten figures are flooding her room. Argos is on high alert and Lucia tries to conceal her shakiness.

"Here Lady Lucia," the voice of the palace's head of security wraps her jacket around the shaking girl, "One of you carry the girl out of here. I have her dog."

Before Lucy can protest, she is grabbed by a strong guard and Argos is picked up by the jacketless leader. They carry her through the abandoned warehouse. Lucy doesn't remember when she was brought here. Even though the kidnapping wasn't even two weeks ago, Lucy is used to the room. She's used to the schedule. She's used to how everything was under the rebels.

Now she's supposed to head back to the castle or back home and pretend like this never happened.

* * *

"Oh Louis, you're awake." The voice of his sister Gwen breaks the comfortable silence Louis has been in for hours.

He turns, facing his older sister with a look of exhaustion. His hair is unkempt, the bags under his eyes are sunken in, he's still wearing the suit from yesterday, and you can practically see the smoke coming off of him.

Gwen tells him, "You look like trash."

"Thanks," Louis deadpans, "It's not like I could just lay down and go to sleep."

"Why not?"

"It's not like I stayed up with Anna for two hours after last night's ball, eliminated a selected who I caught sleeping with Raphael, and then spent the rest of the night waiting to see if Lady Lucy would return safely."

"Take a shower, Louis. You smell of cigarettes and champagne," Gwen notes, "and, speaking of Lady Lucia, that's what I came here about. She's arrived safely and is in the infirmary. You can wait there to see here if you look presentable."

"Wait she's back?" Louis gets out of the daze he was in.

"Yes, Louis." Gwen replies, "Now stop sulking and get cleaned up. You look like the beginnings of a deadbeat dad."

"Since when has she been back?"

"About an hour," Gwen replies, "Dr. Strange is looking over her with the help of Nurse Gummy."

"Is she hurt?" Louis asks a hint of nervousness is present in his throat.

"I haven't gone to see her yet," she admits, "Her family are with her in the infirmary and I don't want to interrupt them,"

"I'll go and announce it to the other selected."

"Do you think dad will like that?" She asks.

Louis rolls his eyes, "He doesn't like anything I do, Gwen. This'll be no different."

"What time are you wishing to announce this?"

"Eleven," he replies, "Afterwards I'll dismiss them early from lessons."

"Such a generous soul," Gwen jokes, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Louis replies.

She leaves Louis room, softly closing the door behind her.

He tosses his pack of cigarettes onto his bed. Around five of them litter themselves on the covers. He puts out his cigarette and heads to get ready.

Splashing water on his face, Louis takes a nice, long look at himself.

' _When did it come to this," Louis asks, "When did it come to late night cigarettes and incessant mood swings? When did it come to all-nighters and fogging up my bedroom with smoke? When did it come to the selection? When did it come to the ache in my chest whenever I do something remotely nice for one of the selected? When did it come to this?"_

He hops into the shower, quickly dismissing his angst, internal monologue and trade it for determination.

' _I will look presentable. I will see Lucy. I will make sure she is okay.'_ Louis thinks.

Quickly getting out, Louis heads to his closet. Clothes on clothes on clothes lie there, never have been used. Louis puts on a striped shirt and jeans, something he'd never be allowed to wear outside of the palace.

Almost running out of the room, Louis heads to the infirmary. He rushes past palace staff and straight up ignores Raphael to get there faster.

When Louis walks in, he sees the back of the heads of five people he's never met.

' _Obviously, it's Lady Lucia's family,"_ Louis thinks. Finally, he speaks, "Umm一how is Lady Lucia doing?"

The family turns towards Louis in varying degrees of shock. There is an older pair that Louis can only assume are her parents. Then there are three girls, slightly older than Louis.

' _I didn't know Lucia had sisters,'_ Louis notes internally, ' _Then again, I really don't know much about any selected. Even if I've taken them on a date.'_

"Your Highness," the mother bitterly notes, "There is no need to be here. Once your doctor gives Lucia the go ahead, we'll be taking her back home."

' _Wait what,'_ Louis replies internally. After racking his brain for a response, he then delivers, "I'm afraid you can't do that."

"And why not, I may ask?" The eldest daughter asks.

Louis answers, "Only I can eliminate selected and allowing her to go home without such as a proper date when she hasn't done anything wrong?"

"What about the seven selected who left after the rebel attack?" Her father asks, "and, if I may add, the same rebel attack that kidnapped my daughter."

"Your daughter has done nothing wrong, sir," Louis tells him, "It would be unfair to her to leave since she didn't ask to go. Now, if she tells me that she wants to go, I will allow her to leave. Now, until then, Lady Lucia will be staying here in the palace. We will hook her up with our Harvard Medical graduate Dr. Kaydence Strange and her apprentice, Nurse Gummy. Plus, if it is deemed necessary, I will personally make sure she has a therapist."

"Don't take the time out of your busy schedule, Your Highness," the youngest of Lucia's sisters comments, a note of bitterness leaves her lips. Louis can't help but feel the hostility.

Not wanting to leave the room just yet, he sits on a chair and awaits the verdict given by the medical staff.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, this was a short chapter, but it's been forever since I posted so here is a chapter for you all! _I need a better schedule..._**


	20. Thursday, September 27th

**Author's Note: Seeing two updates for the same fic in one month? It's more likely than you think.**

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty_

Mare couldn't sleep. Ever since she was a little girl back in France she couldn't sleep. Her mind is always abuzz; it feels as if she always has energy, never truly needing sleep. Usually, she'd sleep around four hours so she didn't feel tired though tonight isn't one of those nights.

Scrolling online, she sees an abundance of selected related content. From theories on who will win _(like Tibby just because she got the first date or Annarae because she was photographed beside the prince during the welcoming ball; both of those jumping to conclusion)_ to articles claiming outrageous things about the selected _(like Rosie is only here to further her father's political goals and Lucy is dead; both of those not being true)._

Mare is a logical person. She like hard work, knowledge, and things of that nature. How else did she get where she is today? A valedictorian at Stanford and a scholarship to Harvard Law don't come without these things? Clickbait articles that have absurd claims and flimsy evidence are wastes of time to her.

Scrolling across a voting site, she clicks on it. It's half past five am and from her experience, nobody she wants to talk to is up already.

All remaining twenty-six selected are listed by likeliness to win. Each girl gets a timelapse of who is more likely to win. Tibby is the second highest, but she is the most constant with votes. Around the time of her date it spiked, but nonetheless, she's remained in the top five all selection. No doubt her status of a child star and having her father host the selection help with those votes.

The only one above her is Annarae, but that's because of the huge spike of votes less than forty-eight hours ago. Her date caused that for certain.

Mare is thirteenth on that list, not the lowest out of girls with dates and certainly not the lowest overall. She's at the halfway point. It's not a bad place to be per se, but a feeling in her gut wishes that she is higher up.

"Don't worry," she mutters, "This charity project will help me show Illéa that I'm worthy of their approval."

"Did you say something?" Her youngest maid can be heard entering Mare's room. Mare's eyes dart to the clock; it's not even six am yet.

She asks, "Why are you here so early?"

"You have been invited to a one-on-one breakfast with her highness in the parlor at seven am and I've been tasked by Daniela to make you look absolutely fantastic!"

"Just us two?" Mare asks, "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir ça? (What did I do to have that?)"

"Hurry up and shower!" Her maid nods, "Luckily we had a couple of dresses prepared in advance, but it is just me this early in the morning. Daniela has the Queen to prepare and Emilie is in the kitchens."

Without another word, Mare heads into the shower. Climbing out of her pajamas and climbing into the shower takes longer than she'd like. Her mind tells her over and over again to scrub harder. The first twenty times aren't enough, nor are the next ten. It isn't until she's done this almost forty times is Mare satisfied.

Getting out later than expected, Mare isn't ready when her maid wanted her to be. Luckily she has almost an hour before she's supposed to meet the Queen.

Her maid forces her in a sleeveless, black, high scoop neck dress with a black, sheer cape. She stands in black heels with small chains on the back of them before being pushed into the chair in front of her vanity.

Her maid tells Mare about how she wanted to join the selection and that she is incredibly lucky to be fighting for the Prince's hand in marriage. Mare brushes it off, not certain how to react to her hero worship of the royal family.

In all honesty, Mare doesn't see why Illéans treat their royals like gods. Sure, they are ruling over their citizens, but there is no need to deify them. Like everyone else, they are still people.

After finishing Mare's makeup, the maid heads off to do some other royal chore. Mare makes sure that she is out of the suite before dislodging her medicine from under a loose floorboard inside of her walk-in closet.

The translucent orange container is almost empty. Mare's down to her last couple days of medicine.

 _'Je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour obtenir mes médicaments. (I'll have to find a way to get my meds.)'_ Mare thinks to herself, _'Maybe the Queen can help me? No, I'll just go to the infirmary and see if I can do it through the doctor there.'_

Taking her morning dose, Mare proceeds to head out of her room. She locks the door over and over again, making sure not to wake up the girls on either side of her room. It's never enough to lock it once. She has to lock it over and over again.

After she's satisfied with herself, she heads towards the parlor. The walk through the hallway is nothing short of empty. Nobody is up this early besides the staff and even then they aren't on the second floor. Most of them are probably running around the ground floor, trying to prepare breakfast for the royal family and then the selected.

It doesn't surprise her to see it empty, though, she'd rather be in a conversation than subconsciously counting the stairs. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen. Fourteen stairs, seven stairs per foot before she reaches the third floor. Taking a sharp left, she gets to the parlor.

It's 6:47, thirteen minutes until she's supposed to eat with the Queen.

The parlor isn't as big as she remembers it. The minibar takes up the entire back wall and couches take up a good area of the floor space.

"It always looks smaller emptier," the man at the minibar comments.

Mare asks, "How'd you know I was thinking about that?"

"Instinctual," he replies, "Can I get you anything to drink before Her Majesty comes in?"

"A sprite will be fine, sir," Mare replies, sitting back at the bar.

Taking a couple of drinks, she doesn't finish the drink. Her Majesty enters the room and Mare rises, waiting until she sits down to return to her seat.

"Sprite, a sensible choice, Lady Mare."

"Thank you," it comes out more as a question, but neither of them comments on it.

The man behind the minibar asks, "What do you want Your Majesty?"

"Well it's too early to have wine," Rosa laughs, keeping the conversation light, "I'll take orange juice."

While the bartender heads to the storage room adjacent to the parlor, Mare comments, "You ask to see me, Your Majesty."

"Call me Rosa," the queen replies, "but yes, I did ask to meet with you, Lady Mare."

"If I may ask," Mare comments, "What for?"

"To be frank," she says, "You were my choice in this selection. When we were going over forms of potential selected, you were my only option in round one of the submissions and the only choice Louis actually picked."

"Wait," Mare asks, "was the selection not random?"

"No; for security reasons we couldn't make it random."

Mare pauses. On one hand, it does make sense, they can't just let any random girl fight for the hand of the Crown Prince. On the other hand, it's outright lying to the public and sending millions of girls into a false hope that they're good enough to be picked for the selection.

"Oh," she takes a drink of her sprite, "that makes sense."

"I knew you'd see the bigger picture."

"Your─Rosa," Mare corrects herself, "why did you call me for breakfast?"

"Honestly, most of these girls aren't truly fit to be queen," Rosa notes, "Now, I know it's only been around two weeks, but none of them have the right mindset to be queen. You, on the other hand, are studious and dedicated, qualities every queen should hold in Illéa."

"So," Mare pauses, "you want me to win?"

The bartender comes back in with breakfast: huge, fluffy omelets are placed in front of them. Mare instinctually heads to separate her food, but most of it is encased in the light yellow eggs.

"Yes," Rosa answers, "I know my husband has his choice and Gwyneth probably has hers. You are my pick. I want to help you win."

"What do you mean by that?" Mare asks, trying to get as much information out of the queen.

Rosa chuckles, "While I want to help, I need to be a hidden backer or the public is going to claim favorites, which we don't want. So, if you have anything you want to do imagewise, I'll personally fund it."

"A couple of girls and I were brainstorming about charity projects featuring education."

"Tell me more."

Over the next hour, Mare and Rosa engage in a conversation debating what they truly should do to help Mare's image and the charity project she wants to start. They come to the conclusion to keep it general and let whatever pressing public issues decide on what is focused on.

"Tell the other Ladies you have decided to work with to meet with me on Thursday."

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Queen Clemintina, I am terribly sorry that I have to make you leave empty-handed." King Jonathan grits his teeth. For the entirety of the Spanish Royal Family's visit, Princess Charlene hasn't shown her face. The Schreaves and the Dalí-Alonsos both knew that this visitation was truly about and Charlie has decided to vanish into thin air.

Queen Clementina smirks, "Oh I trust you have it under control Jonathan; just like you have the rebels under control."

The jab at his pride is a low blow, but he brushes it off, keeping a faint sense of diplomacy, "We have officers looking all over the West Coast looking for Charlie and she will be sent straight to you when she's been found."

"Send her stuff as well," she says, messing with a nail, "I want to have it already ready so that she can't give any excuses to delay a public courtship."

"Your son will have a wife soon, Clemintina."

"Not soon enough," she mutters. Changing her tone of voice, she continues, "Now, is there anything else to address?"

"Nothing else has been planned for this meeting, but what do you have on your mind?" A smirk forms, almost identical to the one Louis has.

"I'm hunting the head of a king."

King Jonathan quips, "Another one?"

"Not like that," she replies, "The King of Andorra owes both France and I a fair bit of money to pay off New Asia, but they've been groveling deep into debt. Now, I am just saying if I was to take France head on over control over Andorra, I'd like you to keep neutral for now."

"Officially or completely?"

"Completely, for now; he's not dead yet."

The King chuckles, "I don't doubt that you'll get over that rather quickly."

"You know me too well, Jonathan." Clementina replies, "Tell Rosalind I left early. I'm not going to wait around for your out of control daughter."

"Neither will I Queen Clementina," he replies, seeing her out, "neither will I."


	21. Friday, September 28th

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"I didn't plan on running away from the palace to be locked away in a rebel base." Charlie's sitting upside down, her hair dangling the floor. She's swaying back and forth, watching her girlfriend's feet. Marilyn rolls her eyes, pacing the room. She thinks better standing. Her arms reach out to brush against the walls of their room, "We aren't locked away."

"No; you aren't locked away." Charlie's voice is raised, "You chose to come to another rebel base; I brought us to a fabulous gay wedding to crash."

"We aren't going to be here forever, darling." Marilyn's adopting a southern accent, trying to lighten the mood and fit in with the locals more, "Sumner is only temporary."

"How long is temporary?"

The two girls look at each other. Charlie is still upside down and Marilyn looks at her from up above.

"Quit complaining, Charlie."

She scoffs, "Well I'm sorry if this is not what I planned when I was suggesting we run away."

"What were you planning!" Marilyn hands instantaneously go towards her head, tangling themselves into her hair; her face is red and she's louder than Charlie has ever seen her, "You rushed me out of my home! I had to send a note to my old boss that I had to quit without a two-week notice which is a shitty move to make if you didn't notice; almost like flipping someone's life around at the drop of an effing hat!"

Charlie sits up, eyes wide and pale-faced. She's never seen her girlfriend like this. In the year they've known each other, Charlie and Lynn have never argued once. They've always been on the same page with each other. Marilyn has her wavy, blonde hair in her fists, the light skin whitening with how hard she's clenching.

"I'm fine; I'm fine," she mutters, trying to calm herself down, "Let me take a breather, Charlie."

Charlie jumps up, reaching out to grab Lynn's wrist, but she pulls it away from her.

"Charlie," Lynn turns her head towards her shocked girlfriend, "Leave me alone for a bit, okay? I need a break for now."

The rebel guard outside their door lets Lynn freely leave, but Charlie is blocked in. Their shotguns create a stopper for her leaving the room. She huffs, turning her back from the doorway. Returning towards the couch, she fumbles with the remote.

News outlets are covering the selection once again. Their perfect faces describe the ladies who have invaded her home and come to fall in love with her brother.

"Like it ever is home when I knew that I was going to be ripped from it as soon as plans were finalized with Spain," she mutters angrily. Her discontent with her family wasn't anything new. Daddy is a classist pushover who is being controlled by the Queen of Spain. Mummy is a lowkey alcoholic and emotionally over her husband. Gwenyth is the perfect daughter and the perfect ruler. Louis is the emotional mess but is still praised for his work in the selection.

A picture of the royal family at the ball is shown on screen. She's not there, but Louis' date and Gwen's husband is.

"Great," she's vocal with her criticisms, "They already got a replacement for me in their perfect fucking family."

The reporter gushes, worships even, every facet about the family. Daddy is looking classy; Mummy looks absolutely stunning; Louis looks happy with the girl (Anna?) on his arm; Gwen looks regal beside her husband.

"They are picture fucking perfect," she grits her teeth and tosses the remote onto the floor. The batteries fall out, but she doesn't pick them up.

One of the guards on the outside bites back a laugh, "You'll get your day in the spotlight pretty little princess."

Charlene rolls her eyes. Comments like this are normal now. The rebellion obviously has plans for her, but they won't keep her around without a bit of fun. Teasing and name-calling are most people's favorites. She lays down on the uncomfortable, green couch.

The room looks like it's an abandoned motel, remodeled to fit rebel needs. The windows are bulletproofed, but the door is wide open. The dry, Sumner climate is visible from the pull-out couch. She can see the remains of a swimming pool, now overrun by rainwater. Small children are playing in it, splashing around in the water, probably exposing themselves to a fair bit of diseases.

She lets out a small, bitter laugh. Her, Louis, nor Gwenyth would've ever done this. Gwen and Louis were too well behaved, both of them being ideal children. She, however, would have physically restrained from doing stupid stuff like that. Their old governess would've been fired if any of them were allowed to do that.

Charlie lets out a laugh, "Where would she be now?"

Charlie tosses the remote she dropped into the air, absentmindedly catching it before it drops onto her face. She stares at nothing and tunes out the sounds of the rebellion.

She's never liked silence, but she's not used to such positive family noises. The rebellion has families. Sons and daughters; grandparents and parents; aunts and uncles. The rebellion has them all.

The palace is filled with girls ripped from their families to compete for the chance to have one with her brother. Her father was always working and her mother was split between three children and her favorite pastime: nursing a bottle of wine with a pile of books. Gwenyth was with tutors and teachers, learning everything she could to fulfill her destiny. Louis was secluded in his room until Athena pulled him out.

"Athena," she mumbles, "where is she?"

Curious, she pulls out her old phone. No signal. Tossing it to the orange and green patterned chair, she gets it out of her sight.

"Damn this rebel base."

One of the guards turns to look at her, but Charlie doesn't care. She pulls the scratchy blanket over her head and tells them to leave her alone for the time being. She heads to sleep, with nothing better to do.


	22. Friday, October 18th

**Author's note: Before I get this chapter started (2 in one week, unheard of) anyways, OC Creators, please review or PM me (Discord preferred but works too) about what your characters do for Halloween and/or Day of the Dead.**

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Two_

Marie looks around at the selected left. During the past three weeks, Louis has been on twelve dates, eliminating six of the selected immediately afterward. She's lucky, her first date has already happened; keeping her safe until they are all done. Twenty selected are here and she's one of them.

Marie closes her eyes and fiddles with her rosary. This is one of the rare moments she's not either humming or singing. The girl has a voice as sweet and smooth as a Disney princess. However, at this moment, it's not being used. Marie is silently remembering her brother and father's words to her.

They didn't want her applying to the selection. It wasn't becoming of a young, catholic girl. She was to be true and pure, devoting her entire life to Christ then her family. Love wasn't supposed to be on the table for her, but Maria couldn't resist the picturesqueness of it all. The selection and Prince Louis were a dream come true and Marie took her chance.

She didn't expect her name to get called. Her name rang from the mouth of Prince Louis. The crowd out in Angeles was shocked to see a seven and her family were shocked that she went behind their backs. She couldn't contain her excitement when it happened, but the look of her disappointed and angry family was all it took for her to snap out of her mood back then.

She shakes her head and lets the rosary hang from around her neck. She's in the women's room now; there's no heading back, considering she's been here for almost two months. The doors of the women's room open. Usually, nobody is here this early. To be honest, Marie isn't usually here either. Tonight's been a rough night for her.

The sun's not yet up, but she spots Mare Aime, the selected from France, entering the women's room. The room is well lit, but nobody's come in here except her.

"I wasn't expecting you here." Mare's in a tee shirt and shorts; obviously, she's still in her pajamas. Marie looks down at herself, she's also in her pajamas. Mare continues, "I didn't know you owned shorts, or anything other than long skirts and dresses."

"Uh, yeah," Marie replies; she's quiet, but not really stammering like a shy person would do; Marie just wasn't expecting Mare to speak directly at her, "I prefer to be covered up."

"Isn't it hot down in Paloma?"

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

Mare cracks a smile, "I'd assume."

"Rough night?" Marie asks, assuming that's why she's up.

Mare shakes her head, "I'm always up this early; a college student never sleeps."

Marie leans forward, straightening her back, "You go to college?"

"Law school," Mare clarifies, "I'm currently studying online; the selection isn't ruining my future plans."

"You want to be a lawyer?"

Mare nods, "That's why I came to Illéa. The schools here are more rigorous and more apt to the coursework I want to do. Well, that and traveling. Illéa's a bit infamous in France and I wanted to see it."

"Are you liking it?"

"It's certainly different," Mare notes, "Illéa's a weird country; I'll give it that."

"But are you enjoying yourself?"

"As much as I can be in a foreign country fighting for the hand of a prince I didn't really think of until recently."

"How's the French royal family?" Marie asks.

Mare sits down at a couch across from her, "Our King succumbed to cancer a few years back and days later the Queen suffered a heart attack, which left our new Queen, Queen Sara to take the throne alongside her consort, Neville. I've never met them of course, but they've been doing good work."

"They sound good."

"Yeah, they've been working towards helping third-world countries dig themselves out of the gutter."

"That noble of them," Marie notes. Changing the subject, she asks, "Why law?"

"I want to help people," Mare answers, "and the pay grade isn't too bad as well."

Mare laughs, but Marie only cracks a small smile. As a Seven, she can only hope to make as much as she needs to get month to month. Luckily the selection helps with this. The money she's already made here, sitting around, enjoying herself, is much more than she could ever dream of making in this amount of time. She'd probably have to work months of sun up to sun down shifts to even come close to the wages she gets as a selected.

Mare asks, "What do you do back in Paloma?"

"Gardening," Marie answers, "Lots and lots of gardening."

"Don't you get tired of it?"

Marie shakes her head, "I could do it forever."

"At least you're doing what you love."

"Yeah; yeah I am." Marie nods off, "Well, I'm heading back to my room to watch the sunrise and get ready, you wanna walk back there?"

Mare shakes her head, "I'm going to study a bit and dodge my maids. I'll see you at lessons though."

"Yeah, okay." Marie gets up and leaves the room, leaving Mare to her own devices.

Maids run around the halls, trying to quickly get where they're going. The nighttime guards are heading home, letting their morning counterparts onto their shifts. The palace is in a sort of orderly chaos. It's always like this early in the morning.

Seeing all of the palace staff like this causes her to take a detour. They don't need her this early in the morning when the sun is barely reaching for the sky. She's humming a hymn whilst heading towards the courtyard.

They're two guards at each entrance, making it a total of eight people watching her enter the place she's made her own personal haven. She hasn't seen anyone but the palace's personal gardener and a couple of selected here, minus the times Louis has helped her out.

She has her own plot of flowers in the courtyard. The flowers she planted when she arrived have started to bloom. Yesterday she removed all of the weeds her patch of plants. She borrows the palace gardener's gardening shears and cuts a bouquet out of her flowers.

Quickly returning the shears she keeps the flowers in hand. She makes sure to put them exactly where she found them, not wanting to be rude to the palace gardener.

The guards don't speak to her on her way in, in fact, they are all different guards entirely. The switch must've happened when her back was turned.

She quickly heads down the hall, growing uncomfortable about the number of people seeing her in just a tee-shirt and shorts. The palace staff is more and more frequent, plus her maids are awaiting her outside Maria's door.

They comment on the flowers while Marie hurries inside to get them in a vase with water. After doing so, she has one of her maids craft her a letter to give to Lady Lucia, the recipient of the flowers.

* * *

For all that it was worth, Lady Lucia's day was going pretty well. Early in the morning she received flowers from someone claiming 'not to be Louis' and lessons were just on history, things she already knows.

Lessons end when the clock hits noon. Most of the selected feed out into the hallway, heading towards the dining hall.

"Lady Lucia," she hears her name from outside the women's room. Louis' voice is the one she hears. Instinctually, she heads towards it.

"Your Highness," Lucia attempts a curtsy, one of the more physical activities Gwenyth has been teaching them. She's not the greatest at them, but she can do one, "what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you'd meet me for dinner tonight instead of eating in the dining hall?"

"I'd love that," she replies, a grin refusing to hide from her face.

Louis replies, "I'll pick you up in your room at five."

"I'll be looking forward to it."

"Me too."

Louis walks off, leaving Lucy with Argos and the other girls. Whispers erupted from disgruntled twos who haven't gotten their date with the prince.

Anna, the girl who has semi-taken Lucy under her wing, puts her arm around her, "Well lucky you, Lucy. You've finally scored a date."

"Yeah," the smile is still on her face as she grips Argos' leash a bit tighter.

One of the girls scoffs, "It's probably a pity move; you know, because she's blind."

The group of snobby twos has considerably gone down, but even after her date, Catherine Williams persists and is stronger than ever.

"Don't worry about her," Anna notes, "She's had her turn with the prince and is too dense to think he might like other people."

"Then why didn't he eliminate me if he likes other people?" The blonde seventeen-year-old is in full bitch mode.

Anna smiles sweetly, "Twelve of us here have been on dates with the prince, not just you honey. Check yourself before you wreck yourself. Arrogance isn't befitting of anyone."

Catherine scoffs, annoyed that she can't continue her power trip over Anna and Lucy. Turning the opposite direction, she heads away from the dining room, opting to skip lunch. Her lackies follow her, skipping lunch as well.

Once Catherine and her girls are gone, Lucy speaks up, "You didn't have to do that."

"Well I'm your friend," Anna replies, "and that's what friends are for."

Lu utters a light laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Now after lunch are we going to plan you a date outfit or what?" Anna's smile is slightly mischievous, but both of them laugh their way to the dining hall.

* * *

"Why are we still here, Lynn?" Charlie's growing more and more restless. Almost four weeks at the rebel compound in Sumner has made her almost insufferable. Her fingers rapidly drum against the floor she's parallel to. The noise is steady, but quickening and her fingers are slowly tiring themselves out; though it may not seem this way. Sumner is having its effects on her.

Lynn hands her a frozen meal, trying to avoid the conversation to come. "Let's just eat for now; we'll discuss what you're doing here in a bit."

"I'm not hungry," Charlie replies, sitting up and squinting her eyes, "You've been dodging me and the question since we came here."

"I'm not avoiding you." Lynn sighs while turning on the old tv; it's staticy, but it works well enough. She can see a blip of a show intro, but not anything substantial before Charlie cuts it off before she could see the title card pop up, "Yes; yes you have."

"I have business to attend to," Lynn replies, her voice is tight and silvery; clear, but annoyed, "I swear I'm not ignoring you."

"Then why are you off for hours a day god knows where, leaving me locked up in this room. I hate to break it to you, but this couch is not the greatest thing to waste away your days on."

"I'm helping construct a newer base a couple of towns over. One that's less run down and open," Lynn quips fast and quick, "happy?"

"No," Charlie answers. She's standing with her arms flailing around as if she's a very angry duck, "Why can't I go outside. Hell, I'd kill to dip into that pool filled with rainwater. The lack of AC here is killing me."

"Charlie, I love you, but nobody else here agrees with my sentiment."

Charlie rolls her eyes, after about of cathartic gesturing she's calmed down a bit, "I've always been hated, so what?"

"I'm afraid someone is going to get overly hostile with you."

"I'm not going to go around starting fights, Lynn." Marilyn raises her eyebrow, looking dead at Charlie while she corrects herself, "I'm not intentionally going to start fights."

"It's better if you stay here; unlike in Fennley, these rebels haven't gotten used to you."

"I'll be fine," Charlie tells her, the anger is quickly gone; being replaced by laughter, "I'm an adult."

"Not yet," Marilyn tells her, "seventeen-year-olds aren't adults."

"And your an adult?"

"Yeah, that's what being eighteen means, darling." Marilyn laughs.

More eye-rolling occurs from Charlie, but it's overlooked with a smile, "Whatever."

"Any more questions?" Marilyn asks, reaching for the remote.

Charlie grabs the microwaveable dinner, "Actually, yeah; what is my role in all of this?"

"That's a question for Maureen," Marilyn replies, "Now eat. We can't have Her Royal Highness starving."

The two of them laugh off Charlie's title and turn on the TV, trying to find anything other than reality show reruns.

* * *

Lady Lucia's maids are gossiping to themselves when a knock is placed at the door. They jump up to answer the door, not letting Lucy do anything by herself. Back when she was held captive by the rebels, that was not something she missed.

Lady Lucia instinctually brushes anything off her sleek white dress. Nothing is there, but she's just making sure. A new pair of black sunglasses are on her face; designer, it was the best the palace could do after the rebels broke her old pair.

The shiny, black flats tap against the floor. For once, Lucy isn't taking Argos with her, so it takes her a minute to find the door. The sunglasses don't help her, but she refuses to take them off.

"Lady Lucia," Louis says, trying to act as formal as possible, "I'm glad you accepted."

"Don't title me," Lucy comments, making it in front of Louis, "Lucy is just fine."

"Okay Lucy, will you join me in the courtyard."

The maids are stifling their laughs at what's happening in front of them.

Lucy nods, "I'd like that."

Louis takes her arm, half supporting and half guiding her, all while trying to be nonchalant about it. A picnic basket is in his other hand, gently swaying back and forth.

"So Lucy, what's Labrador like?" Louis is starting off the conversation to avoid talking about the rebels. They've been there as long as he can remember, but talking about them is not really a first date activity (even if he's been on nineteen first dates this selection).

"Cold," Lucy quietly laughs, "Labrador is up north if you didn't know."

"I did," Louis defends his intellect; he may be quite dumb at times, he at least knows his provinces, "I just wanted to know how you felt about your home."

"Oh well, you've met my family back when they visited me at the palace." Lucy comments, "I assume you got the gist of how they are back home."

Louis nervously laughs, "Yeah, I uh saw. Are they always so─"

"Overprotective and controlling?" Lucy butts in.

Louis nods, "Yeah."

"You fall and hit your head once and suddenly they're acting like you're a fragile flower."

"Wait─" Louis stops dead in his tracks and asks the obvious question, "Is that how you went blind?"

Lucy continues walking and Louis makes sure to keep up with her, almost dropping their dinner in the process.

"I mean, yeah?" Lucy answers, "It was an accident and I'm suffering the consequences."

"That's terrible."

"I'm learning to live with it," Lucy replies, "And hey, I'm learning my way around the palace so that's good. I'm not bumping into everything without Argos."

"That's...good." Louis makes sure they don't fall down the steps and into the courtyard. A sitting area has been set up with a blanket and multitudes of pillows.

Lucy sits and strokes the pillow, "soft," she states as if she has to.

"Yeah," Louis replies, "I brought out some pillows and blankets to sit on and relax."

"That's thoughtful of you."

"No problem."

Louis pulls out their dinner and a bottle of champagne from the basket. The two of them eat in relative peace. Light, get to know you conversation, is stuck in between the two.

As they finish eating, the sun's rays start to descend on the pair. The warm, blanketing rays are lessening, making the air cooler.

"The sun's setting," Lucy remarks, sipping on her drink.

Louis turns to look at it, "How do you know."

"The colors are darker and the air is chilling." Lucy answers, moving her sunglasses to rest atop her head, "I'm blind, but my vision isn't totally black. I can faintly see things like colors, especially if I try hard enough."

"I一didn't know that," Louis replies genuinely curious, "How is it; being blind, I mean?"

"Difficult at times. I mean, losing your vision almost entirely is life-changing, but you learn to live with it," Lucy answers, lying down on the blankets, "it's been almost ten years since it happened? What were you doing ten years ago?"

"Uhm…" Louis blanks; it takes a second for what to happen to come to mind. Ten years ago, he was still in this same palace, playing the same role, "the same thing I'd doing today, I'm afraid."

"Seducing young ladies to become your wife?" Lucy raises her left eyebrow, a small laugh comes out of her.

Louis laughs along with her, "No uh, I mean...I've lived in this castle all of my life, doing mostly the same things."

"Wow, smoking cigarettes and seducing women," Lucy replies, "an advance nine-year-old."

Louis holds a small blush on his cheeks, "Twisting my words against me, huh?"

"I'm just having fun," Lucy replies, "when I was nine I was running on cliff tops and learning braille."

"Wilder than my childhood."

"I couldn't imagine what it'd be like, stuck in the palace as a child."

"It's, all the same, isn't it?" Louis closes his eyes, remembering the heavily watched childhood he endured.

Lucy laughs, "Not at all. You've been around the globe, watched by everyone in Illéa and you will be until you die. In their eyes, you're a greater being, a god almost in the eye of the public."

"I wouldn't say that," Louis replies.

"Then why listen to everything you do with utter fascination or contempt? Why do that to you and your family like that."

"I'll concede to the idea," Louis replies, eyes opening once again, "but I don't like it."

"Only narcissists do." Lucy replies, "Well Louis, I've enjoyed spending time with you, but I'm afraid the night is ending."

"Is that so?"

"I'm afraid," Lucy replies, standing, "Can you escort me back to my room, Your Highness?"

"Please, call me Louis," He stands and holds her hand, doing the gentlemanly thing to do and walk her back to her room.


	23. Sunday, October 27th, 2260

**AN: A SCHREAVE HALLOWEEN (or the bit y'all see) was written by Sophieofwoodsbeyond and let's thank her for it!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three 

Sunday, October 27th, 2260

Madison Cooper doesn't have time to sit down and just interact with social media. Due to all of her palace duties and her personal training, relaxing and just being present online isn't just something she is able to do anymore. So, in an effort to see what's trending, she took the only free time she knew she'd have today and sat down to just catch up.

Luckily, or unluckily for her, depends on how you look at it, all that everyone is talking about is the one thing she's constantly a part of, The Selection.

Still, out of curiosity, she clicks on the newest video she finds. It's a girl talking about the annual palace Halloween festivities.

 _A SCHREAVE HALLOWEEN!_

 _Hi sisters! James Char- Let's stop before I get copyrighted. How are you feeling? Are you going batty yet? Haha, you get it? Because...batty...puns...you get it. (Note to self: shut up every once in a while.)_

Madi laughs; things like this, just making stupid little jokes about anything and everything, even if it's by herself, is something Madi misses. Sure, she likes the palace and is happy to be here, it's just that everything is even busier here.

Back home everything was hectic, but at least she could take a day off every once in a while. Now it's constant work and the pressure to be the greatest person you can be because who knows when you're going to run into the next queen or the already existing royal family, there isn't a day where the palace rests. Holidays are especially busy days for the palace. They're even busier most of the time due to the publicity and events surrounding them.

 _I'm just gonna tell you my thoughts on this horrifying holiday because nobody loves me enough to ask. Except my mom. Love you mom! The worst part about Halloween is the two weeks leading up to it, you know? Every single store decorates itself with spiderwebs and paper ghosts, there's candy for half-off at every grocery store, and the costumes. The costumes! It'd be lit (me, trying to be a cool kid) if every costume shop wouldn't show the same thing because, diversity, kids. But they all do! It's only three things: Harley Quinn, vampires, and zombies. Proven facts._

Once again, Madi laughs (she finds the girl funny, who can blame her). The palace made sure that nobody went as the same thing. Hell, Madi has another fitting for her Captain Marvel costume later this afternoon. Though, she does understand the girl in the video, even if she finds the rant slightly unnecessary.

 _Also, the candy. First of all, butterscotch hard candies? Get out. I get that they're sentimental because Grandma always had them or whatever. News flash: it's 2260! Nobody cares. Second of all, RAISINS? What is this, the FDA? No! It's Halloween. If you want your kid to have a "healthy alternative," maybe don't let them eat the fifty candies they got tonight._

 _But I digress._

 _Where was I? A Schreave Halloween? Ah, yes._

Madi perks up. The Schreaves do something every year. Madi doesn't remember what it is this year, but they've been told that they are to participate in it.

"Rosie," Madi calls out to the short, Latina girl on the couch opposite to her. They're the only two in the women's room this early, but they haven't said a word to each other; Madi breaks the silence, "Do you know what we're doing for Halloween?"

Rosie shakes her head, "I don't celebrate Halloween. I don't have to participate in the festivities."

"Oh," Madi pauses her speech and her video, "I didn't know that. Do you do anything?"

"Día de Los Muertos," Rosie answers, "the Day of the Dead."

Madi fully puts down her phone and earbuds, "What's that?"

Rosie looks up at her, a smile comes to her face, "It's where the ghosts of my family's dead relatives come to visit Earth once again for 48 hours."

"How does that work?"

Rosie moves the textbook aside, fully invested in teaching Madi about Día de Los Muertos, "So we leave a picture on our family altar for the dead relatives as far back as we know so they get clearance to come and visit us. It's filled with music, food, dancing, and just a huge amount of liveliness."

"What do the altars look like?"

Rosie asks back, "Didn't you learn about this in school, or at least have classmates celebrate it?"

"I didn't technically go to school." Madi answers first, "I was more or less homeschooled as my family traveled for work."

Rosie drops the subject of school and heads right back into talking about Día de Los Muertos, "They're usually big and colorful, especially with bigger families. I have mine set up already, do you want to see it?"

"You'd let me?"

"It's up in my room," Rosie replies, "I wouldn't mind showing you."

"I'd love to see it; if you are okay with it, that is."

Rosie grabs her textbook and stands, "Come on."

The two of them close the door to the Women's room. Heading up to the selected quarters, they make sure that they're out of the way of the palace staff.

The middle eldest maid in Rosie's room is heading out as they head in. She keeps her head down as they enter.

Everything in the room has been cleaned except the altar, per Rosie's request. Bright fabric and painted skulls are placed onto the altar with fresh flowers, probably from Marie, and small trinkets.

"I couldn't get much from my family; they're doing a huge altar back home." Rosie tells her, "but a group of us have decided to put up a small one in here."

"It's really pretty," Madi comments.

Rosie smiles, "You should see it when the pictures are on it."

"I'd love to," Madi replies.

An alarm goes off on Rosie's phone, "I have to get ready, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah," Madi replies, "I'll see you at breakfast."

Madi turns around, the gears in her head churn, leaving with an idea and the need for a photo.


	24. Thursday, October Thirty-First, 2260

**Author's Note: Apparently we are getting close to the elite of JAS which was not privy to me (who would've known). Anyways, Millyna has talked me into attempting this for nano so... Take that as you will!**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four

Thursday, October Thirty-First, 2260

The selected are required to do a public event for the palace in honor of Halloween. Tibby has been in the eye of the media before; a child star gone wild always gets the media's attention. She was hoping for maybe a camera or two and then having to entertain a few people. However, this is more serious than she'd expected it to be. The selected were warned about 50 extra people dining with them in the main dining hall. They also were told about how Illéa Weekly showing up with their camera crew, as well as a dozen or two more news companies. Then again, when isn't anything the royal family does national news.

She sighs, grabbing her purse and phone, she walks out of her bedroom door and down to the Women's Room. Her dress is black due to the dress code: orange or black; there was no way in hell anyone was going to catch her in an orange dress. She may be out of control, but she isn't crazy. All of the other girls going are in dress code. All of them are in long, flowy dresses which do nothing but put up a veil of innocence.

Well, all except Juniper West.

A smirk arises on Tibby's face as she heads over to the minibar. Juni sits in a black and gold form-fitting dress and has her hair put up in a pattern Tibby couldn't even begin to describe. She looks decent, unlike other selected.

"I thought I was the only one going to actually look my age here." Tibby sits on the barstool. The bartender behind the bar knows to give her a blueberry smoothie this time of the morning.

Juniper laughs, "You look nice."

"Thanks," she takes a nice long drink, "We're the only one not looking like seven year olds or seventy year olds."

"Do you got your costume for tonight?"

"Lion tamer," Tibby replies, "Are you dressing up?"

"We'll see."

Tibby laughs and was going to further the conversation, but Empress Gwyneth enters the room and all eyes are on her. Nobody is used to seeing her outside of bright, happy colors, but she strolls in a completely black dress. It's more of something her mother would wear, not her herself.

"Happy Halloween ladies!" Gwyneth raises her arms and steps towards the middle of the room, "My brother shall be joining us soon and then we shall walk out to this brunch."

Tibby snorts internally, _'Who hosts a brunch in regards for Halloween'._

A couple of girls chatter along, but the biggest question is, "Will Her Royal Highness, Princess Charlene be joining us as well?" A girl in the back asks it aloud, but Tibby never sees her face.

"We are not to mention my sister's absence," Gwen's demeanor changes drastically, she's not open and accepting, she's a commanding ruler, one the girls haven't truly see in Illéa, "and if anyone asks, she is sick, got it?"

The girls nod off, Tibby and Juni included. Soon enough, Prince Louis knocks on the door, "Are we ready ladies?" His suit is black, but his tie is orange.

 _'Someone cleaned up nicely.'_ Tibby silently chuckles. Louis is actually putting in some effort. She can't smell the cigarettes he was definitely smoking last night and he's lost the bags under his eyes. Her thought continues, _'It's a shame he isn't this nice all of the time.'_

The girls are lined up, three rows of five with five of the selected sitting out of the Halloween brunch for religious reasons. Tibby rolls her eyes and leaves her smoothie on the counter. Oh, how she wished she was them.

The girls walk out, Tibby in the back of the leftmost row. Her and Juniper have been split up. Tibby sighs as they start to walk down the hallway; this isn't how she planned on spending Halloween.

The cameras don't start until they head down the stairs towards the dining hall. Tibby gives the cameras her best appearance for seven in the morning. The bright flashes block her from seeing her next step, but luckily for her, she's been doing this since she was a child. Other girls aren't so lucky.

The doors to the dining hall are already open; most of the guests, as well as the King and Queen, are there.

 _'Still no Charlie,'_ Tibby internally remarks as she finds her spot at one of the tables. An older couple and a man closer to her age sit at the table. The couple are engaged in a conversation whilst the man her age sits back and plays on his phone.

"Hello," Tibby gives the table a smile; it's forced, but doesn't look so.

They reply back a series of hellos to her while she sits. She doesn't look out of place; everyone at her table is in black as well.

She sees the empty place card that reads Princess Charlene. She still isn't in the palace. It worries her. Charlie is her favorite of the royal family and the rebels probably have her by now.

Tibby takes a deep breath and replies to a question one of her guests ask her, "Well, in my free time I like to sit down and read a nice book."

"Sounds fake but okay," the man about her age replies, he obviously has created his image of her based on her actions.

"Hunter!" The woman, probably his mother, exclaims, "We do not say those things."

"It's alright," Tibby bites back a sassy remark, she can handle what people think of her, "I'm actually starting The Handmaid's Tale, at the suggestion of Her Majesty."

"I've read that series," the woman, who Tibby hasn't learned the name of yet, "It's a thought-provoking read."

Trays are brought out as His Majesty, King Jonothan delivers a speech on the impact of holidays to a country's morale. In all honesty, Tibby isn't paying attention. It's too early and the topic is boring as hell.

He finally wraps up and the trays are lifted, revealing the first course of the morning. Tibby sighs; today is going to be long.

* * *

Brunch took up the need for lunch and now most of the girls are getting ready for the Halloween Ball. Madison Cooper is no exception. Her three maids work diligently to get her ready for the ball. It starts at nine and she only has thirty minutes until it starts.

"Curl her hair Ava!"

"You do it Malina!"

"Keep quiet. I'm trying to do her makeup!"

Her maids, the triplets, rush around the room, trying to finalize Madi's costume. It was a complete replica of Captain Marvel's first MCU costume. The one she wore in her first solo movie.

After fifteen minutes of the frantic ordeal, Madi is finally released from the chair. A mirror is held to her face, showing off the contacts and face of makeup.

"Thank you girls!" Madi exclaims, her hands head towards her face, but makes sure to avoid it in fear of ruining the makeup.

"Don't worry about it," the three girls speak in unison, "now head on out and have fun!"

Madi grabs the pictures of her grandmother and rushes out of her room and to the ballroom for the second ball of the selection.

Most of the girls are already there, ruining her chance at being early and catching a dance with Louis.

Off in the distance she spots Navidad and Maria. Navi is dressed as a witch and Marie was Cinderella. If they would've planned this better they could've matched, but neither of them thought of the idea until just now.

"You're costume looks fantastic, Madi," Marie comments, "I could never wear it, but it looks really good!"

The skintight bodysuit wasn't something either of them would wear, in fact, only Navi usually rocks outfits like this.

"Thank you!"

"Punch?" Navi asks, holding a cup out for her.

Madi nods, "Are any of you going dancing?"

Navi nods while Marie shakes her head.

"Why not Marie?" Navi asks, placing her hand on Marie's shoulder.

"Not my place."

Madi smirks, "What if Louis asked you?"

"I'd accept," a blush arises from Marie's face.

Navi takes Marie's cup, "Well he won't unless he can see you, darling."

Madi grabs Marie's hands and drags her out, semi dancing in time with the music. Madi's smile is wide while Marie's shows barely a sliver of teeth. When Louis and his family walks in, the music abruptly stops. He has a girl on his arm, Elizabeth Adams. She's short and blonde; plain, but not unbearably so. She hasn't really made any true friends.

Madi Locks eyes with Navi and Marie. A smile arises. The selection has given her great friends. She wouldn't trade them for the world.

"Doesn't look like he'd ask me now," Marie comments, her already small smile diminishes.

Madi gets her to dance even more, "Don't say those things! We'll just show him what he's missing."

Navi come over to them, old drinks discarded and ready to dance. Navi's antics gets them to smile brighter. Laughter erupts at a bad joke.

Even with both of them being competitors, Madi doesn't care. No man (or woman) is worth the value of her two best friends.


	25. Friday, November 1st

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

 **Friday, November First**

The clock strikes midnight as four girls leave the ballroom without saying a word. Cora, and three lower caste selected, Navidad, Maria, and Madison. Navi, Marie, and Madi head towards Briar's room for a dead of the dead celebration. Cora however, leaves out the back and heads towards the palace's control room.

Subduing the guard standing outside of the room, a mix of flirting and a punch directly to the temple, fuelled by rage and a desire to get out of the palace, she gets in to do her job. Cora's not really suited for long missions, but she'll do this for the rebellion.

The palace's security room has no cameras surrounding it; it's at the heart of the palace and supposed to be well protected. But, with the look for Charlie and the high number of rebels, the palace guards have been outsourced elsewhere. It's far easier for Cora this way to be honest.

She puts down the walls of the hallways surrounding the ballroom and the selected's quarters, locking them in, but keeping herself open to be elsewhere. The computers are already hacked from an outside source. They have been since Charlie has been there.

The palace should really update their security more.

Pulling up a video feed of the old base, she sees a video of a beaten and bruised Charlie; Cora can't tell if the bruises are real or not, but she doesn't care. She's never liked Charlie anyways.

"Are you ready, Cora?" A voice on the other end, her best friend and Charlie's girlfriend, asks her. Cora can't see Marilyn, but she knows it is her. That voice is recognizable.

A smirk arises on her face, "Absolutely. On your end?"

Charlie's eyes widen, and she struggles against the restraints. The chair looks uncomfortable and the duct tape wrapped around her mouth, going back around her hair, looks like it'd be uncomfortable to take off.

Cora finds a bit of pleasure in that image, but doesn't soak it in, "Yes." She controls the projector in the ballroom. She can see through security cameras that the ball has stopped. And then, the video plays.

Cora wants to stay to watch it, but she has to get out of that room. Stripping herself of the heels and limited dress, she runs in the shorts and camisole she wore underneath, not certain where she is going next, but she's going anywhere but here.

* * *

It takes Louis a moment to register what's going on, he's dancing with a selected, his date prior got sick and left early, but when he runs into his partner, Louis realizes what's going on.

Charlie is hurt and is on a video. Charlie is hurt and on a video that he can see. He can see his sister, one who he misses and will definitely tell her when they get her back.

"Your Majesties," the voice is younger than what he'd assume, "we have your precious daughter. For her safe return, we'd like a word with you."

"We don't negotiate with rebels." King Jonothan is a quick thinker, but dense at times, "Nobody say a word to them, the guards will work to get the video down. All selected head to your rooms."

Another set of hands, this time older and asian, rip the tape off Charlie. The ballroom is transfixed on the scene. With a hoarse voice, Charlie pleads, "Daddy, daddy please speak to them! Please daddy!"

Nobody speaks, nobody dares disobey King Jonothan. Even his wife and eldest child stands behind him, listening and doing what he says.

Mare lifts off the top of her costume, the enormous Eiffel Tower losing it's top half. Louis drops her hands and asks, taking a stand for once in his life, "What do you want? What do you all need from us."

"Louis一" Mare is cut off by King Jonothan, "Do not speak with rebels."

"I am getting my sister back one way or another!" Louis voice raises, tears head towards his eyes. He's livid, seething with fear and anger for the rebels and his family, "and you will let me speak to them because you are too stubborn and have too much of a superiority complex to listen to them!"

"Finally a smart one in the family," he hears the younger voice comment.

"Baby…" Queen Rosalind mutters. Nobody can tell who it is directed to because Louis cuts her off, "What do you all want in exchange for Charlie? What do you all want with my family?"

"Oh Louis, it's not your family." The younger voice tells him, "It's with you. We want to guide you. We want the people of Illéa to have a say in the country. Unchecked, absolute monarchy is the worst way to rule a country. Illéa's the latest and last country to do it and we want to launch the country into a new, equal age."

"How would I do that?"

Louis doesn't notice that everyone is still in there. Everyone is watching and witnessing Louis taking a stand. Jonothan is frozen in place. Mare places her hand on his shoulder, the only person not personally affected by Illéa's government. She's just a student here, thrown into a palace and country she wasn't expecting to be in.

"With the help of us." The younger voice has rehearsed this, "We'll speak in deeper detail on another date. Our contacts will meet you in neutral territory. We can even throw in your little sister, not that she misses you at all."

It's a low blow on Marilyn's part and Charlie would refute it if the gun to her head wasn't already cocked.

Louis pauses, he doesn't trust them, but softly, in her ever strong french accent, Mare tells him, "Take the chance."

Louis looks at her. Her brown hair is in a bun, like it is when she's studying or not in formal wear. He notices how much he's not connected with much of the selected and makes two decisions in his mind. That one, after the day has ended he is going to head straight to his elite, his father be damned; and that two, he's going to trust the rebels and get his sister back, whatever it takes.

"I'll do it."

Louis knows that his father isn't going to be pleased with any of his actions, but soon enough, Jonothan won't be at the head of Illéa and that Louis will help the country as much as he can.


	26. Saturday, November 2nd

Chapter Twenty-Six 

Saturday, November 2nd

"Hey, Louis, are you alright?" Anna paces up to him, the butterfly wings on her back long gone by now, "I get it if you aren't. It's been an interesting day."

"Please don't ask that question." Louis is sitting on the stairs, his father is talking to his mom, which pleases Louis. He doesn't want to speak with his father and the feeling is mutual, "We aren't going to talk about rebels or myself. I just- I just… I have to fix this. I have to fix this mess."

"It shouldn't be your responsibility." Anna replies, "You're not the King. You're not in charge."

"I will be," Louis runs his hands through his hair, "One day I'll rule with one of you all by my side and these decisions will be mine to make and mine alone. But Anna, can we change the subject; I'm just not comfortable talking about what's going on."

Anna rubs her hand on Louis back, "Well what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really." Louis admits, putting his head on her shoulder "but I know that's unreasonable considering all of you ladies are here. No offence."

"None taken," Anna replies, "However, I think we can be of benefit. Not a group this size, but maybe a small number of us? It would be more manageable. Especially if you insist on you being the one to fix this."

Louis whispers, lifting his head off of her shoulder in shock, "Like the elite?"

"Well, yeah," Anna whispers back, "you have to have some idea on who should be here, don't you?"

"I might," Louis pauses, "but now I'm going to be up all night debating my elite."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm sure you'll be supported in any situation." Anna tells him, "All of us care for you and want to see the best for you."

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Generally everything; this selection was supposed to help me and I've endangered too many people."

"Whoa dude; we would've left if we couldn't handle it."

"You think you could handle this? The palace lifestyle?"

"I'd try my best," Anna replies, "but you should take it one step at a time; don't over worry yourself."

Louis laughs, "You might be right."

"That's good to hear" Anna comments, "Well, I'm going to find my wings; see you later?"

"See you later," Louis confirms, concludes the conversation.

'What if I fast forward to the elite?' Louis thinks, 'Who would I take? Who could help me lead? Who'd be my wife."

Names dance across his mind, pros and cons of each girl are thought up before he stops all together. A headache is budding and he feels like this is going to be the first of many.

* * *

The walls up, but their doors are locked when Briar, Madison, Maria, and Navidad awake. The four of them, hoping to celebrate hispanic culture (and educate Madi on it), didn't expect for rebels. But now, their plans have been ruined. All because of rebels; more and more rebels.

Navidad is annoyed by them, Madison is calm for now, Maria are scared, and Briar is distracting herself. They are all dealing with this differently.

"Ugh," Navi groans, "More rebels. What did they do this time?"

"I wish they'd leave us alone." Marie replies, "We've done nothing to alert them."

"They're not here for us," Rose replies, "It's for Louis and his family."

"One of us will be his family," Madi notes.

Marie asks, "Then will the rebels be after us?" Her face pales. She didn't realize the rebels would hate her, but it makes sense. She'll be a One; the princess consort and eventually queen. She'll be the target for rebels. Barring she wins, of course.

"Let's change the subject…" Briar notes, "We might have wifi, so maybe we can watch some holiday movies."

"Halloween just ended." Madi notes, "Are we already moving onto Christmas. I mean, I'm okay with that, but I was just making sure."

"No, Mads," Briar calls her, "The Book of Life or Coco; something about the Day of the Dead. The rebels aren't ruining my holiday."

"Agreed!" Navi sits up and climbs into the bed where Briar's laptop opens. As the other two girls climb in, Madi and Marie, they all try to pay attention. A movie is one now.

Not even twenty minutes into the movie, guards burst open the doors, startling the girls.

"All selected must report to their rooms and all technology will be connvistacted and searched through. Any resistance or rebel activity will be reported to His Majesty."

Three guards go to grab Ladies, Madison, Maria, and Navidad, escorting them to their rooms. Madi, Marie, and Navi head to go, but Briar, already in her room, asks her guard, "What is this madness?"

"Lady Briar, please be compliant," her new guard says, "we are working under the order of the King."

"I need to know why my friends are being carted off!" she's standing in front of the guard. He's looking down at her, but it's obvious that he should be fearing an angry Rosie.

"Lady Briar!" another guard steps in, it's two to one, but Briar doesn't back down, "Listen to us."

Briar shoves her phone and laptop to the guard, it's all of the technology she brought with her to the palace.

"Was that so hard?" The guard asks, but Briar doesn't reply, she grabs her textbook and silently studies with nothing better to do.

The girls are all confined to their rooms, a new guard watching over them in case any have decides to work with said guard. The Head of Security has been fired and now King Jonathan is holding interrogations alongside the Head of the Palace Guard.

Due to Briar's outrage, and in the King's eyes, tantrum, he interviews her first. She's the number one suspect at the moment.

"So, Lady Briar," Jonothan starts it off, "We'll be recording this and starting it off right off the bat, why weren't you at the Halloween ball?"

"I don't celebrate; latinas, like myself, celebrate the day of the dead; which is going on right now." Briar answers. She sits straight, her voice is relaxed, she shows no sign of nervousness or hostility towards the two men, unlike with the guards earlier. She knows her place now.

The Head of the Palace Guard, a man by the name of Vincent Charles, speaks, "Then why were girls of your heritage there and you weren't? They also celebrate the Day of the Dead."

"Holidays are celebrated differently," Briar answers, "I don't celebrate Halloween because I celebrate the Day of the Dead. They celebrate both."

"Were all four of you celebrating?" King Jonothan asks, "I don't seem to recall Lady Madison being a latina."

"Madi was curious about the holiday." Briar answers, "Schooling isn't the greatest for lower caste people. Maybe that's something you should fix instead of interviewing me."

"Don't you get riled up, young lady." Vincent replies.

Briar replies, turning towards King Jonothan and tuning out Vincent, "I've seen what the rebels have done for people like me and you; like my little sisters and your kids. I am not on the side of the rebels. I'm on the side of knowledge and knowledge only."

"We didn't ask." King Jonothan replies.

Briar replies, standing, "Maybe you should start asking better questions."

King Jonothan stands too, "Guard, keep watching her. She is not to leave this room until we can properly interview her when her manners return. A Governor's daughter should not act this way. What would your father say now?"

"I don't care what my father would say, I am my own girl."

"That's not how politics works," King Jonothan heads to the door, "You above all other selected should know this."

"And who said I was interested in politics?" Briar asks a King with his back turned to her.

* * *

 **AN: Happy Birthday Milly!**


	27. Saturday, November 9th

**AN: This chapter, which I intended to go out on JAS' birthday, was put in the Discord Yearbook and is now officially being posted! I'm sorry for the delay!**

* * *

Chapter 27

Saturday, November 9th

Louis walks up to the door heading into his father's study. The photos of past kings protrude from the walls, staring into it. Their pale skin and bright eyes and cookie cutter royal outfits stare soulessly. Louis walks past all of them; his mind is racing with thoughts about him and his father and his ancestors. Were they all out of control? Were they all like his father? Did they all eventually get out of touch and angry? Were they not understanding; were they controlling; were they livid at their successor?

It's been a week since the attack. A week since the interrogations. A week since he saw his sister on the screen. A week since he last spoke with his father. A week since Louis looked at his family: they were in shambles and grasping at straws without Charlie. It's been a week since everything went down and they still don't have Charlie.

Charlie held everything together. Charlie made sure they always had something else to focus on. Whether it was the next royal visit or her behaviour, the focus wasn't on each other and that's what kept them together. It's what stabilized the Schreave family. Even if nobody realized it, Charlie kept the Schreave family up and running.

Louis holds in a laugh: its bittersweet on his tongue but turns sour not long after. Charlie got on his nerves all of his life, but even when they hated each other, they had each other's backs. She was there when Gwen left. She was there when mom slowly starting playing a mom instead of actually being one. She was there when dad would get onto him. She was there when Athena left and 35 new girls came into the palace. She was there through thick and thin and now she's gone. She's gone and Louis has done nothing about it.

Loius takes in a deep breath and finally knocks on the door. He can't remember a time he's actually wanted to come here. Louis couldn't even say he wanted to come in now, if he was honest; but, he knew he had to. This was important to him and this was important to the country.

His father stands on the other end. Louis looks him square in the eye and asks, "Can I speak with you?"

Wordlessly, his father extends the door open, letting Louis in. He sits in the chair across from his father's desk; files are in neat piles, piles and piles of files stand at attention. At the top of one, he reads Cora Holland. That's one of his selected. Well, not to be one soon, but she was fighting for his hand. Louis has already decided on his elite. It took him all week, but he's decided. However, that's one of his selected on top of a pile of files. Files that are no doubt about the rebellion brewing and the kidnapping of his little sister.

"Louis, what do you want?" King Jonothan looks up at his son from his chair. His eyes have bags under them and he looks pale. In other words, he doesn't look good.

"What are the files for?" Louis diverts the attention away from him.

Jonothan sighs, "I'm cracking down on the rebels who took Charlie and who must've been the inside people to do the job."

"I can help tomorrow." Louis suggests, "I'll stop by tomorrow after breakfast."

"What'd help would be getting rid of some of these blasted girls; too many of them are risks and through interrogations alone many of them would not be able to handle royal life." Jonothan mutters whilst regrouping the files, "and even the ones who could handle royal life and aren't rebels aren't usually public favorites. There is no winning with the girls you all picked in my absence. I should've done all of them."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about." Louis tells him, ignoring the insult to his decisions, but keeping on the topic at hand, "I wanted to let you know that I'm announcing the Elite tonight."

Jonothan stares at him. Louis looks into the unblinking, icy blue eyes. Louis looks into the eyes he may have one day, when he's in his father's position. Jonothan's face shows no emotion. No shock, no joy, no anger. The face is devoid of any indicator of his feelings about Louis' statement prior. He looks tired, but that's not an emotion related to Louis and his small announcement.

"And," Louis pauses for a second, clearing his throat and stopping his feet from shuffling, "you can't change my mind, I've already made arrangements for all of the eliminated selected to get flights back home. Gwen helped me."

"Well then," Jonothan says, "it seems like you're capable of making big decisions. Let's hope they're good ones."

"I manage just fine." Louis stands and heads to the door, his anger getting suppressed as he speaks. He will not lash out. He will not become like his father. He will not let his feelings become the better of him.

"Take these files." Jonothan passes him the pile with Cora's name at the top, "I hope this doesn't affect your decision. It seems like you are dead set in your opinions. That's a trait riding on a thin white line for a king."

Louis brushes off the King comment, preoccupied with getting his hands on the files, "I doubt they will."

Louis heads towards the door, barely able to hold it, but makes it out anyways. He descends the stairs and refuses to look the former Kings in the eyes. Louis isn't like them; he'll be better. Starting with getting Charlie back home and finding his home a suitable Queen. Louis will do right no matter what it takes.

* * *

Five girls got notes outside their door when they woke up. Marie was one of them.

She was heading on her morning walk, her bible in hand and rosary around her neck when she noticed it. It's small and still sealed; she's yet to open it. She wouldn't let it deter her from the Lord.

But she has finished praying hours ago and she has yet to open it. The letter, wax sealed with the unmistakable seal of Illéa's royal crest, it easy to hold but hard to open.

"You should open the letter," one of the courtyard guards notes. She's young and pretty, no doubt she would've caught Louis' eye if she was in his selection, "It could be important."

"Oh uh," Even though it's been two months that Marie has been here, she hasn't talked to the palace staff. Outside of her maids, she keeps out of their way. Marie replies, "Yeah I should."

Marie heads by the California Irises. Louis helped her plant those. She sits on the sidewalk as she opens the letter, destroying the seal.

 _Dear Lady Maria,_

 _Can you please accompany me to our movie room this afternoon? I have an announcement to make. Don't make it as hassle to dress up. Come as you are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _His Royal Highness, Louis Schreave, Crown Prince of Illéa_

Marie grabs her things and heads to the theater. She has a prince to meet.

The halls are long and seem endless at points. Banisters with portraits and priceless decorations line the halls. Marie dreams of herself on those walls. Louis on her side and a kid in her arms. Her family may have not wanted her here, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Outside of the palace she has joined a great church, one that lets her occasionally sing with it's choir. Inside the palace she has a small garden, friends, and the opportunity a man she'd never dream of meeting. Certainly, Angeles has been treating herself better than Paloma ever has.

 _The thought crosses her mind, "Do I actually want to stay here if I'm eliminated?"_

The note, which is short and originally looks sweet, could lead to her elimination.

Before she can debate staying in Angeles or going back home, Marie makes it to the doors of the theater.

"Hey!" Madi wraps her in a hug. As one of her best friends, Madi and Marie have gotten close. _'If only Navi was here…' Marie thinks._

Louis soon turns the corner. Marie looks at whose here: Briar, Mare, Anna, Madi, and herself. All five of them couldn't be eliminated at once. Louis has never done a group elimination.

"Does anyone have any objections to watching a movie?" Louis asks. No murmurs arise as Louis unlocks the palace's personal theater.

Marie sits between Louis and Madi. The theater darkens as butlers give them popcorn and soda.

The movie is of a fictional selection. Marie doesn't really pay attention to it. She's nervous of the large gathering. It's been two months and Louis hasn't held a single group activity. It's suspicious.

The lights soon come on as the redhead princess proposes to her selected and the screen fades to the credits.

"I had fun today. I really needed the break," Louis stand and turns to look at all five girls, "but before we all leave, I have a confession to make."

The girls go silent and you could practically hear each individual heartbeat.

"Ladies, Anna, Briar, Madison, Marie, and Mare," Louis says, "I'd like to officially invite you to join my elite."


	28. Sunday, November 10th

**AN: Let's thank Milly for writing most of the last scene because I had difficulty starting it and wanted a prompt so she decided to write like 500 words over discord.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight 

Sunday, November Tenth

Louis checks the files sitting on his desk. Five folders, five elite, one future Queen. All of the information Jonothan has gathered and deemed significant is in this stack.

He pulls out his laptop. The other files have all been sent back. They aren't important to him. His father can deal with them; Louis' only job right now is his selected.

He finds Mare's file on top, the smallest of the five. A posted note with messy handwriting puts a pros and cons list on her. _Pros: She's well educated and has gained favor internationally for foreign audiences as well as put herself towards charity work inside of Illéa; Cons: Her winning will cost us our alliance with Spain, she is diagnosed with OCD, and she could be used as a rallying point inside of terrorist circles due to her casteless upbringing._

He doesn't disagree with his father's pros; all of them are valid facts about Mare. Though, he doesn't mention how she already looks regal with how diplomatic she is. Though, he's over exaggerating her cons. One person couldn't bring down a decades old alliance, especially not someone who isn't in a position of power.

Louis opens the file. Transcripts and copies of her citizenship papers are stapled together. The specific medication she takes as well as other medical information sits in front of him. A part of Louis feels disgusted for going through her personal history like this, but in this file there's nothing about her time in France. Louis makes the note to ask her about it.

The next file is Marie's. He can't imagine anything wrong with the sweet girl. He reads her pros and cons list. _Pros: She's not extremely flashy, older generations approve her demureness, and she wouldn't try to go against you in any decision you made; Cons: She hasn't been formally educated since middle school, she might attempt Illéa into a national religion, the lower castes are appreciative of her in the selection as a seven, she has a history of infertility in her family and might not produce an heir, as well as terrorists might use her as a rallying point due to her low caste._

Louis makes notes of everything he agrees with. His father is overreacting with some things, such as the terrorists making her a rallying point, but he is right on a few things. He'll have to get her at least a highschool education and see how Gwen's been helping her.

Louis opens the file, her mother's medical history sits atop, not her own. There isn't anything wrong with Marie, only just papers upon papers of normal Illéan forms: birth certificate, tax records, and work records. He sees nothing that really warrants half of the cons put against her. He notes to get her to a fertility doctor and get her GED.

Louis grabs Briar's file. He honestly can't see what Jonothan would see wrong with her. Though, even still she has herself a pros and cons list. _Pros: Well educated, politician father, has been in the inner workings of the political sphere, and is one of the country's top choices for Queen. Cons: Has stated she doesn't want to be Queen and she could possibly be pro-rebel._

Louis pauses. This is the first person he's agreed on his father with. If the cons are to be true, Briar could be a real threat to the palace. She wouldn't be someone he wants in the palace.

He peers through her file. Images of her at both her father's campaign rallies and at rebel funded protests are shown. His brows furrows as he flips through the photos. He's never imagined her as a rebel, but he starts to internally ask questions about these girls. _What does he truly know about them? Who are they? Why are they here? What is their life back home?_

Louis takes a deep breath, closing the file. There are several notes about Briar. So far, she's the most concerning, but if he doesn't calm down he can't figure anything out.

He heads towards Madi's file. She's a lower caste for certain, but that doesn't mean she's automatically guilty of being a rebel. It's more likely for sure, but Louis doesn't get rebel vibes from her. He reads the pros and cons list, trying to get all of the doubts out of his head. _Pros: She's healthy and has never been connected to rebels. Cons: She's never had a formal education and could be used as a symbol of the rebellion._

Louis sighs一she has no rebel leanings. Though, she needs to get her GED and that isn't a big problem. Louis writes that down and then peers inside of the file. It's just her standard Illéan forms alongside the history of the circus she works for. Nothing bad is in there.

The last file is Anna's. A sense of relief and dread fills him. Anna is the girl he's spent the least amount of time with, but she seems like a good, wise person一Louis doesn't see why she has the biggest file.

He goes through the Pros and Cons list, an uneasy sense of curiosity accompanying it. _Pros: She's a mid-caste choice which'll upset nobody and is a top pick for Queen throughout several generations of Illéan generations. Cons: She has had a very serious relationship with a three by the name of Kile Beckham._

He frowns, tilting his head. Her file is massive for only one con. He opens it, the curiosity taking over. Pictures after pictures of a blond man with Anna are shown. A paper is inside of the file. It talks about serious relationship things一things Louis never did with Athena nor any of the selected. He doesn't fault her for this relationship, but it's the only thing he writes down. Louis needs to know more.

He stands, breakfast is fixing to come to an end and he needs to get to a meeting with his father.

* * *

Louis enters in the conference room with the files and his notes in a satchel. Though, when he enters, Louis sees his father's advisors with his father, instead of the two of them alone like he'd planned for.

He takes his seat to his father's left and holds the bag as the meeting starts.

"We have located a potential rebel HQ."

That, per se, is not the problem for Louis. What really is is what follows. Or the fact that he only learns about this in a meeting dedicated to dealing with the rebel threat. His father, at the head of the table with his council of advisors circling it (and Louis, too), hasn't spoken a word, in the meeting or to him. Not a word on his elite, which he has heard the advisors have their opinion on. He knows his father's opinions on all of them.

That's not what Louis should be worried about. The elite's here, yes, but his sister is in that HQ.

"Storm it," a general says. "Storm it, take everyone out inside. Send them a warning, and the rest of the country too. We don't negotiate with terrorists."

"Princess Charlene is in there," someone replies.

"Obviously, we don't shoot the princess." He thinks that too, but only afterwards and damn-shouldn't he have known? That his sister-the one occupying all Louis' thoughts now-is in this rebel HQ? If it's the one, that is. There are countless of rebel HQs and how can they know that it's the one housing his sister.

"If you go in shooting everyone, they _will_ use her as shield."

"Then she dies a martyr."

Silence. It takes Louis a moment to understand. " _WHAT_?" he calls out, rising and slamming his fists on the table. "You're not killing Charlie to make a point!" This is the first time he's spoken in this meeting一all day in fact.

"Your Highness, by all respect, you don't have the experience to judge this. If we go in and Princess Charlene dies a martyr, then the rebels can't accuse the crown of anything without speaking ill of the dead and-"

" _Experience my ass, you are not killing Charlie!_ "

His father crosses his arms. "Nobody is talking about an assassination, Louis, but... We need them gone."

"Are you kidding me? Dad?"

The general huffs. "Do you have a better idea? Apologise my frankness, but it's a fact that Princess Charlene has always been a little bit... against the norm. What if she, in the attack, does not follow her hostage training? Or what if that video was faked? She has been caught on multiple occasions sneaking out of the palace.

"No. Period." Louis can't believe their audacity to kill his sister. She's not the greatest of people, but she's his sister, one he cares about very much.

"We have their HQ."

"You _believe_ to have it."

"They will terrorise your nation, your highness. If you suddenly intend to play adult, then think about the millions of people who live in fear of their actions," another one speaks up. "Is one life not worth their all's safety?"

Jonathan is terribly silent, eerily staring at the table. Louis almost forgets him, until he speaks up. "We will resume this meeting in twenty-four hours. General, I expect more intel and proof that this _is_ their HQ."

He rises, to leave, but his father stops him. Everyone in the room leaves first. Only afterwards, Louis receives a note from his father: _Find a better way out of this. You have 24h, son. I do not see another way out. They need to be gone._

Louis wants to scream, to cry, to fix this, but he stays silent. If he has twenty-four hours he needs to find a way out of this. He can't have Charlie die. He couldn't live if Charlie died because of him.


	29. Sunday, November Seventeenth

**An: Happy Valentines Day lovelies!**

* * *

Chapter 29 

Sunday, November Seventeenth

It's Anna who seeks Louis out first.

It's been a week since anyone has seen Louis outside of his room. He's locked himself in, only letting the occasional maid up there. He's no doubt running through various packs of cigarettes, his go to when he's emotional. Louis hasn't seen his selected in over a week; he's asked not to see them.

Anna decides not to listen to his instruction. There is only so much you can do between five girls who aren't all friends with each other. She couldn't stand being the outside girl in the pair of friends (Briar and Mare get along intellectually while Madi and Marie have been friends since the day they walked into the palace).

She places a knock on the door then finds that it opened on it's own. The room doesn't immediately smell like cigarette smoke, which is a good sign.

"Is it lunch already?" Louis doesn't look up.

Anna closes the door behind herself and messes with a silver bracelet she's wearing today, "Not yet. I wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh一Anna." Louis turns, he doesn't look the greatest, but Anna can't see a single cigarette in the room, so at least he's doing better than she thought he'd be. Louis comments, "I thought I'd sent a notice to leave me unbothered."

"It's been a week."

"Yes," Louis replies, "I've been busy planning."

"Can you tell me about it?" Anna steps into the room, sitting on a chair in front of a desk. Louis has stationed himself atop his bed. He's wearing a tee shirt and shorts. Even though Anna's only in jeans and a pink blouse, she feels overdressed for the environment.

"I'm trying to plan the selection's traditional Family Day. You all deserve to see your families." There's a long pause before Louis continues, "Even一even if I can't see mine."

Anna doesn't want to comment on Charlie. The selected all heard about the ambush, hearing it from the Report days earlier. They claim it was successful; they claimed that there were no survivors. That means Princess Charlene一Charlie, died in there.

"Need any help?" Anna asks.

Louis shakes his head, "No. It's getting Mare's family here that's the main difficulty, but I don't want to bore you with international politics just yet."

"Just yet, huh?"

"Yeah, just yet."

There's a small laugh between the pair. Then, Anna comments, "You need a break."

"Don't we all?" Louis doesn't look back up from the papers.

Anna replies, "Then let's take one一together."

This causes Louis to look up from his papers. He asks, "Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, I am." Anna answers.

Louis stares back at her. He wasn't expecting one of the girls to seek him out, but it shouldn't have surprised him. Anna is strong-willed.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Well," she smooths out her shirt and crosses her legs, "What do you want to do?"

"Anything away from the palace." Louis answers.

"How about to Zuni?" Anna asks, standing now, "Spend a night there and you can do it with all of the girls. It would count as the family meetings that are bothering you and get you away from the palace."

"Then would it be a date?"

Anna laughs, "Oh I'll definitely be taking you on a date. I won't take back my word."

"I'll request the plane."

"Good," Anna replies, "And don't pack too many fancy clothes, the farm isn't too kind to the designer clothes you wear."

* * *

Anna changed sometime between earlier in his room and now. She's wearing the same jeans, light wash and with purposeful rips. However, her shirt has been changed, it's now a white tank-top with a orange, grey, and brown striped shawl. They're sitting in a limo, the palace's go to transportation method. Louis is in a black, tie dye hoodie and grey sweatpants.

"Are you nervous?" Anna asks.

Louis laughs, "I mean, I'm meeting your family Anna. I'm dating you and I'm going to meet them."

"You'll have to do this four more times," Anna replies, "with your other selected."

"Right," Louis pauses, "What is your family like?"

"Well, I'm the middle child. I have an older brother named Samuel and a younger sister named Tabitha, but doesn't go by Tibby. Sam's expecting twins and my parents are happily together." Anna replies, "Most of us live on the family farm. Sam lives with his wife Heidi, but they're usually at the house. Family is big for us."

"Did they know you were joining the selection?"

"They encouraged it." Anna answers, "I wouldn't be here without them."

"I'll have to thank your family then." Louis laughs as they get onto the plane. Being royal means Louis bypasses security. As his escort, she gets to too.

They sit inside the plane, buckled up as the plane goes off. It's not a long flight, being just over three hours. Louis leads her to the eating area, a room lit with candles and with soft music playing in the background.

"I feel underdressed for the occasion." Anna comments.

Louis replies, taking her hand, "Don't be."

They sit at the table, a waiter brings out food for the pair, already made and kept piping hot in anticipation for the couple. As the waiter pours their drinks, the two start another conversation.

"Where do you plan on taking me in Zuni?" Louis asks.

Anna replies, "Some of my favorite spots. I can't top a glamorous ball and a dinner at 30,000 feet in the air, but I can at least show you places you've never seen."

"I haven't been anywhere in Zuni," Louis comments, "Except the capital city."

"I live in the capital city," Anna remarks, "but I'll take you to places besides the government buildings and fancy ballrooms."

"Please do." Louis laughs and Anna joins in with him.

The plane flies, steadily transporting them to Zuni as the two of them talk about their childhoods, Anna's more than Louis. She drops hints of the day to come, but won't tell him exact locations. She wants tomorrow to be a surprise for the stressed out Louis.


	30. Monday, Nov 18th

**AN: So we are finally at 30 chapters and I can't believe it! This is longer than I could ever predict it and I wouldn't cahange it for the world. With this, the chapter!**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty_

 _Monday, November Eighteenth_

Louis woke up to an alarm clock he doesn't remember setting and wallpaper he's certain his room doesn't have. It takes him a minute, but he remembers that he isn't at home. He's in Zuni and is going to meet Anna's family.

There is no maid, no butler, no servant here to tell him the time or remind him that he's supposed to be dressed formally for the day. Louis relishes in the aloneness before Anna knocks on the door.

He opens the door, not realizing he's nowhere near ready for the day.

Anna asks, "You ready?"

Louis laughs before closing back the door. He quickly gets ready, throwing on a white and black tee shirt with light wash jeans and a brown jacket. Anna told him not to dress too formally yesterday.

In all honesty, Louis doesn't know what to expect. He knows that Anna lives and works on her family farm. He knows that they aren't like other farmers, being a family business which makes them fours instead of sevens. He knows about Kile Beckham and their relationship. He knows that she wasn't really good friends with any of the selected and that she is one of the prettiest and wise girls Louis has ever met.

Other than that, Louis doesn't know anything about her.

He walks out of the room with his shoes in hand. He sees Anna by the door. She's wearing overalls and a long sleeve, striped shirt with a pair of workboots. It's an outfit he's never seen on her, but he can tell that it's more natural to her than the dresses and heels the palace has forced her to wear.

"Ready to go?" Anna asks, she has a backpack of her things, things to take to the family she's left behind for Louis and the selection.

Louis quickly slips on his shoes, "Are you driving?"

Anna nods, "You have nothing to worry about."

As they leave the hotel room, guards walk behind them, officially having their post move. Louis tosses Anna the keys to their rental car and she starts driving. Louis plays music, remembering Anna had requested jazz music the night before. He isn't the biggest fan, but since she's planned the day around him, it's the least he can do.

The guards are following them in a similar car; Anna leads them out of the downtown area and past the suburbs into the farms and ranches of Santa Fe. Louis will admit, he's enjoying himself so far. The music is nice and the scenery is pretty. The car is mostly silent. Anna likes her focus while driving.

They pull up to a large farm, the edges of the place lined with trees on 3 of the four sides. Anna parks beside a bright red pickup truck. The guards park beside her.

"So who all should be here?" Louis asks. He adjusts his shirt collar, nerves slowly rose in him.

Anna turns to him, "My parents and siblings, only."

"Tabitha and Samuel are your siblings right?"

"Yes."

"What about your parent's names?"

"I'd stick to calling them Mr. and Mrs. Marque," Anna laughs, "They like the respect."

"Alright." Louis rubs his hand on his pant leg and opens the door, "I'm ready."

"I hope so," Anna remarks, opening the other door, "They're waiting on the porch."

Louis turns to look at a redhead couple. They're sitting in rocking chairs. He wonders how long they have been waiting for the pair.

Anna grabs Louis hand, but Louis moves it so they are arm-in-arm.

Before Mr. Marque can bow to Louis, he lets out a hand, "Mr. Marque, thank you for having me."

He gives a slight nod while his wife interjects, standing beside her husband now, "The pleasure is all mine, Your Highness."

"Please," he extends the hand once shaking Mr. Marque's to Mrs. Marque, "Call me Louis."

"And call my husband and I, William and Jessica." She turns around, leading the four into a hug. Louis hears a car pull up, but doesn't worry about it. It's most likely Samuel, Anna's older brother.

Anna looks back at the car, her face pales, but she shakes her head. She's just paranoid.

As they step inside, Louis realizes it's the epitome of the christian countryside that Charlie used to laugh about. It's Louis turn to shake his head; he can't afford to think about Charlie right now. This time is about Anna and her family.

Another redhead runs towards Anna. He quickly detangles from her side, worried about getting knocked over by the hug. Her hair is long like Anna's, though, it's in a ponytail. Anna doesn't wear ponytails at the palace. She wears the occasional bun, but her hair is almost always down.

Louis couldn't imagine Anna in a ponytail. He couldn't imagine her living in a stereotypical house like this. He couldn't imagine everything in the file. Louis knows there isn't much he knows about her, but that's what this trip is for: realizing if Anna could really be a queen to Illéa.

"Tabitha!" "Anna!" The screams are in sync. The smile on Anna's face widens further than he's ever seen it.

"Oh I've missed you Anna!"

"I've missed you more!"

"Unlikely."

"Now listen here一"

"Girls." Their father commands the room. Louis would remark it's gentler than how his father does it, more paternal than patriarchal; he starts to regret going to see the selected's family, especially if he's just going to be reminded of his family over and over again. William Marque continues, "let's head to the dining room, breakfast is being served."

Anna grabs Louis hand. Tabitha tells them not to eat without her as she runs outside. William and Jessica don't try to stop her and Anna laughs at her sister's antics.

They get to the dining room. It's definitely smaller than the palace's dining hall, but it's bigger than he expected.

"Why did she set up six plates?" Jessica asks, "she knew Samuel wasn't going to make it."

"He's not coming?" Anna asks.

William replies, "No, Heidi is on bedrest and he wanted to stay beside her for the time being."

"So you all are two people down on the farm?" Anna asks.

Jessica darts into the kitchen and comes back with plates of food, "Only for a short while; when Heidi has the twins, Sam will start coming back in. Your help with the books, even when you're at the palace, is grateful."

"No problem." Anna replies.

"Tabitha!" William's voice raises, but not out of anger, "Get in here!"

Not a moment later, Tabitha runs in, dragging a blond haired man behind her. Louis recognizes him as the man in the file: the man Anna was engaged to and aborted a baby with.

Anna's not expecting him. She tenses up and her face pales. The guy's eyes widen. They're blue, not icy like his or a night sky like Anna's, but the ocean in the middle of the day. He's wearing a polo and khakis with sunglasses hanging in the neckline and brown loafers. His watch is real and expensive. He looks out of place on the Marque Ranch.

"That's why she set up six plates." Jessica Marque comments, setting the plates of food down.

Kile is the first one to speak, "Anna, you look一fantastic."

"Thanks." She replies. There is a slight beat in the conversation, all but Tabitha doesn't see how awkward everything just became. Anna introduces the two, "Louis, meet Kile Beckham. Kile, meet Louis Schreave."

"His Royal Highness, Louis Schreave." Louis extends his hand, but not before slipping his title. Kile shakes it, "Kile Beckham."

"Great!" Tabitha claps her hands once, "Since everyone is here, we can eat."

* * *

Instead of going to show Louis around town, like she promised after breakfast, Anna climbs a tree. A freemont cottonwood tree stands tall and music plays from a small speaker.

Anna scales the tree quickly, her outfit making it possible. Louis, who has never climbed a tree in his life, takes a moment to get up there with her. He's quiet, knowing that this is personal for her.

He can tell that she wasn't expecting Kile, neither was anyone else besides Tabitha. Louis isn't supposed to know about Kile, about what went down between the pair. However, he knows. His knowledge puts Anna in a new light, clears the light why she's so wise on heavy issues.

She'd make a good queen. Wise, handles heavy issues well, can keep delicate palace secrets. Louis enjoys her and she is able to get him out of his low periods. Though, something doesn't sit right about making her queen. He can already tell that Anna would be reluctant to leave her family behind in order for the life of a queen.

"First time climbing a tree?" Anna smiles softly as a soft song plays on.

Louis nods, "Yeah actually. I couldn't get away from my nannies to go outside, let alone injure myself."

"You didn't hurt yourself climbing the tree."

"The guards were eying me the entire time." Louis admits, "I could tell that they feared I'd break my neck."

"You'd probably fracture your arm," Anna responds, "nothing too bad."

"You sound like you come from personal experience."

"I do." Anna replies, "I fractured my arm when I was nine and had to be put into a cast."

"How long had you been climbing trees before then."

"Hundreds of times."

"Really?"

Anna nods, "I've climbed every tree on this ranch."

"I can see the fall didn't deter you from tree climbing."

"Yeah." Anna laughs, "Guess I really like trees."

"Which one is your favorite?" Louis asks, "out of the whole farm?"

"This one."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Anna replies, "It's important."

"Why?"

"It's a family thing," Anna answers, "every time one of us breaks a promise, we sit in this tree."

"What promise did you break?"

"Kile." Anna replies, "I promised his family that I'd never associate with him. And, in good faith, I joined the selection, proving that I was over him. I guess after seeing him, I realize I'm not. Which also broke the most important promise, the one I made to myself about never climbing this tree because of him."

"I'm glad you told me."

Anna admits, "Me too."

There is silence between the pair, only soft music, music he'd only associate with Anna, plays.

"I think I have to stay here, stay home." Anna breaks the silence, "I think it's wrong to continue the selection when my heart is not in it."

Louis takes a deep breath, "I get it."

"Would you mind?" Anna clarifies, "If I stayed?"

"You'd be a great leader Anna and I would be happy with you if you became my wife," Louis answers, "but, you also deserve to be happy."

There is a beat of silence before Anna continues, "Thank you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it."

"I have a couple of things to ask of you." Louis tells her, "keep in touch with me, become a leader somehow, and stay happy throughout all of your life, Anna."

"I'll do that." Anna's voice cracks from crying. Louis brings his hand to his face, realizing he's crying as well.

Anna descends the tree and then Louis. The pair pull each other into a hug.

Louis speaks first, "Go and be with Kile."

"Go find love as well," Anna replies, "I'm certain all four of the girls back at the palace would make great queens."

Anna waves him off and Louis heads towards the car, signalling for the guards to leave also. He turns on the GPS and cancels the fancy dinner date he had planned for that night. He needs to head home and make sure all of Anna's stuff gets shipped back to her.


	31. Tuesday, November 19th

**AN: Two hours into Nano and I've already got a chapter written from the word count of 0! I'm impressed and expect more updates than usual due to Camp Nano!**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty-One_

 _Tuesday, November Nineteenth_

There is someone shaking his shoulder awake. Louis forgot he's not the only one on this plane.

He rubs his eyes, the light from the plane windows pouring in. He's back in Angeles. A guard stands beside the open door. They've landed.

He starts to stand when the guard shaking him up grabs his shoulder, "Your Highness, I must share terrible news with you, but we were instructed to wait until you got to Angeles."

"Well," Louis asks, "What is it?"

"The planned attack on the Sumner Rebel Base has left no rebel survivors." He breaks the news, "Princess Charlene's body was not recovered, but considering the state of most bodies, it's not surprising that they couldn't identify her remains."

Louis blinksーonce, twiceーthen snaps, "What do you mean they couldn't identify her remains? Is there a body? Did they kill my sister?"

"Sir, Sir please," The guard starts to speak, but Louis pushes him out the way. He heads towards the car and slams it's door behind him. To the driver, Louis commands, "Step on it."

He drives through sunny Angeles. Louis starts to tap his foot rapidly, making his leg bounce up and down. The driver speeds ever so slightly, eager to get the mad prince out of the car.

They pull into the palace. Before the car stops, Louis is already out the door, booking it towards the maid waiting on his arrival.

"Where is Lady Anna?" She asks. Louis recognizes her as one of Anna's maids, but he asks back, "Where is my father?"

"W-Where did Lady Anna go?" She asks again.

"Eliminated!" He yells, "Now, where is my father."

"I-I don't know," she replies, "I assume his off-office."

He turns, stomping off to the King's office. Unlike he usually does, he doesn't stop to look at the portraits on the walls. Kings prior, his ancestors, old men just like his father are on the wall. Soon enough he'll be able to take them down, he doesn't need them.

Louis opens the door. His father is alone here.

"When was the attack?"

His father turns towards him and stands, not letting Louis tower over him. He says, calmly, "Sit."

"No." Louis replies.

"Sit Louis."

"When was the attack?"

While Louis' voice gets louder, King Jonothan's mellows.

"Yesterday," he answers, "Louis, sit please."

Louis pulls out the chair, scraping it against the wooden floors. He sits, "Now, why did you attack?"

"I had to," King Jonothan tells him, "I gave you a time limit and you didn't come up with an idea."

"I can't rapid fire off solutions to issues, especially when you've given up!"

"You will have to." King Jonothan tells him, "It's the mark of a good king to have solutions to every problem in a timely manner."

"Twenty-four hours is not a timely manner!" Louis screams.

"Five years isn't either." King Jonothan sits, eye-to-eye with Louis, "Five years of trying to non-violently stop the rebels hasn't worked. Now, we must fight fire with fire."

"You killed Charlie!"

"She was one of them."

There's a pause; Louis and Jonothan lock eyes.

"What?" It's the quietest Louis has been since he's woken up. He asks, "What do you mean that she was a part of them?"

"There has been evidence that Charlie was working and in a relationship with the rebellion, going as far as meeting the rebel leader."

"How do you know that?" Louis slams his hands against the desk, standing in the process, "How the fuck do you know that?"

"Cora Holland."

"Former selected Cora Holland?" Louis asks, going quiet again.

King Jonothan stands, "After a seventy-two hour interrogation, we were able to get her to confess."

"When was this?"

"The day I gave you the deadline." Jonothan replies, "We found her hiding out in an old warehouse in Fennley, a former rebel base, and she eventually relented."

"Why wasn't I told this?" Louis asks, slumping into the chair, "Why did you keep this from me?"

"Your mother and I, we both don't want you heavily involved in this." King Jonothan replies, "You're nineteen, barely an adult. I want you to live your life, not worry about everyone else's."

"Too late for that." Louis sits up.

"I know," King Jonothan replies, "Your mother and I are sorry, Louis. Extremely sorry."

"Where is she?" Louis asks, "Mother I mean?"

"Planning the funeral and announcement Report with Gwynth."

"Are you sure she's not drinking? Louis asks, "Sorry, that's uncalled for."

"You must learn to hold your tongue," Jonothan replies, "but I don't know. She hasn't wanted to see me since yesterday."

"Understandable." Louis responds.

Jonothan stands, "I did the right thing. The rebels must be stopped before you rule. I want you to rule in prosperity and peace."

"You killed her daughter." Louis stands, heading towards the door, "That will never be the right thing."

Louis shuts the door, leaving and starting to seek out his mother.

* * *

Louis opens the door to the parlor, his mother's second favorite place in the palace, and steps inside. The sun beams through, but the light switch is on. Louis turns off the unnecessary light before saying anything.

"Hey." His eyes are watery, tears threatening to spill out if he doesn't continue to hold them back.

"Louis!" His mother grabs him, wrapping him in a tight hug. Her head barely reaches his shoulders. She grips onto him as if his life depends on it. "You're safe!"

"Yeah, I am."

He returns the hug. Louis misses this, the constant love and affection this family showed before Gwyneth was sent away, before the rebels, before Charlie died. When she unleashes him, Louis notices the alcohol on her breath and the tear stains on her face. Her hair is disheveled and her voice is raspy. She's been drinking most of the night. The hug's been ruined, just like their family.

"Louis," the voice of his sister is unwavering. It hasn't changed, "I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad to be back too." Louis sits down, in front of their plans. It's attendance size and the shape of her coffin. The plans for a closed casket funeral since her body can't be found. The plans for including Charlie's future fiance and his mother, the remnants of Spain's Royal Family and what to serve as food in honor of her.

Charlie's seventeen. This makes Louis sick to his stomach.

His mother turns the chairs, "Louis, you don't need to worry about this."

"I shouldn't be worried about this?" He repeats, "It's my sister's funeral."

"Your father told you." Rosalind replies.

"Damn right he told me!" Louis starts to get riled up again, "Charlie is my sister!"

"Louis," Gwen rests a hand on Charlie's shoulder, "please go."

"No!" Louis replies, "I want to help!"

His mother grabs his hands, looking into his eyes, "We don't need you help. You focus on your selection."

"No!" He gets up, "Charlie is my sister and I'm to be King, stop treating me like a child all of a sudden. I don't need to be thrown into the deep end one day then shielded from the world the next. I want to help!"

"Louis please," his mother tells him, "Focus on your selection and stay safe. You doing this is something for the public to root for and something that will help you become King. It's what is best."

Louis looks at his mother, she's lost sleep and is trying to cope with the loss of her daughter. He sighs, guilty, "Alright."

"Plan another trip," Gwen says, "Get away from the castle."

"I was just gone!"

"Louis please," Rosa pleads, "for us."

"Fine." He replents, "For you two."

"Stay away from the southern provinces." Rosa tells him, "The rebel count is rising there."

Gwyneth continues, "Take Lady Madison, she's from Lakedon. That's up north."

Louis hugs them both, "I will be back by Friday. I want to speak at that Report."

"Alright." His mother nods, wiping her eyes.

Louis walks out the door with a renewed sense of purpose, something to do, and an insight into what happens next.


	32. Wednesday, November Twentieth

Chapter Thirty-Two 

Wednesday, November Twentieth

Louis smoothed out his clothes and ran his fingers through his hair. Madison opens the door, a small bag in her arms. Louis is wearing a tee shirt, hoodie, and a blazer with a pair of jeans. Madi is wearing a long sleeved shirt and leggings.

"Don't you want to bring a coat or a jacket?" Louis asks, "Isn't it cold in Lakedon?"

"I don't own a coat," Madison smiles, "To be honest, I'm just glad to see my family again. I've missed them for a while now."

"Oh." Louis replies, "Well, if you get cold, tell me. I'll get you a jacket."

"I haven't owned a coat most of my life Louis. I think I'll be fine," Madison interlocks their arms together, "But thanks for thinking of me."

"No problem," Louis replies, "It's the least I can do."

They head towards a car in the palace's car lot. A fleet of cars reside in front of them. The keys all hang on a corkboard with a tiny model car to represent which one it indicates.

"Pick one."

Madi covers her eyes while reaching out, "Let's leave it to chance."

She grabs the keys to the Rolls-Royce and tosses them to Louis. Louis opens the doors. First Madi's, then one to the backseat, and finally his own. While Madi slips in the passenger's seat, Louis puts the bags in the backseat. Soon after, he steps in.

"When did you learn how to drive?" Madi asks.

"A couple of years back," Louis replies, starting the car, "I was bored."

"Boredom, huh?" Madi asks, "One of the best reasons to do something."

He takes the car out of the garage. Guards in a separate car follow him to the airport.

"You can put on music," Louis tells her, "It won't be distracting."

"What do you like?"

"I want you to pick." Louis merges onto the interstate, "I'm curious what kind of music you're interested in."

"I doubt you're interested in pop music." Madi messes with the radio.

Pop Sensation SGrace comes on, halfway through the chorus of her newest song. Both Madi and Louis sing along, neither of them being the best of singers, but know the entire song.

Madi asks, "You know all the words to SGrace?"

"Every song." Louis confirms, "I started listening to bother Charlie, but—but I actually enjoyed her music. It was something normal, something everyone listened to."

"How are you handling with—" Madi starts to ask about Charlie, but Louis interrupts her, "Don't talk about her, please."

"I'll listen if you want me to, but" Madi trails off then continues her thought, "I understand."

"What's your family like?" Louis deflects.

"Hard working people, Christian but non-practicing." Madison answers, "We all work for the same circus and have been since I could remember."

"Do you like working in the circus?"

"It's fun, sure, but I don't think I could handle the constant travel." Madison admits, "I want a home with a foundation and an actual roof; not a place where you have to live in the circus trailers, driving from province to province, city to city all of my life."

"Is that why you joined the selection?"

"Yeah," Madi admits, "it is."

She turns up the music and sings along, ending the conversation.

* * *

Madison and Louis exit the plane around 11am. Thirty minutes later, they're heading towards the circus Madison grew up in all of her life. This time, they're being driven.

"So," Louis asks, "who will I be meeting?"

"Hopefully," Madi admits, "Just my parents and my siblings. Though, there will probably be people in the community trying to speak to me. I've worked with these people all of my life."

"You do acrobatics, right?"

"And contortion." Madi corrects.

"Wow." Louis replies, "How did you get started in acrobatics and contortion?"

"My sister does acrobatics like me and I started getting good at it like she did." Madi answers, "and then I was always flexible, so becoming a contortionist wasn't too hard. So, when I was ten they had me start working and by the age of twelve I was performing."

"You've really done this all of your life." Louis comments.

"Yeah," Madi tells him, "It was fun when I was young, but it's not what I want to do all of my life."

"What do you want to do?"

"Help people." Madison answers, "I want to help raise different communities so that everyone gets opportunities like this to help themselves."

The car stops, ending their conversation. Louis opens the door then shivers. He controls it by the time he gets to Madi's door and opens it. She steps outside, and they begin walking towards the big top.

It isn't snowing like Louis predicted, but it is still too cold to be walking around without a jacket on. Louis takes off his and puts it around Madi's shoulders. "Here, take it."

"It's not that cold outside, you know?"

"Please wear it, for me." Louis tells her, "I don't want you getting sick."

"Alright," Madi smiles wider, "Thank you."

"No problem."

Madi grabs his hand, even though the sleeves of Louis' jacket engulfs her arm. Their fingers interlock while the jacket covers both of their hands.

The guards are a couple of meters behind them, but stop once they reach the big top. Madi pulls aside the tent's flaps, showing Louis the chaos going on. There are people shouting, training, setting up for tonight's performance. Conversations are happening all around them, but Madi leads him through it all, to the tent's back entrance.

"Now this," Madi lifts her arms and twirls, "this is home!"

It's not empty, but it's less chaotic. Trailers hooked onto one another with either surnames or groups named on them. A ways back is the Cooper trailer. Madison places a knock on the door.

A shorter, blond man opens the door. He locks eyes with Louis, then with Madi. He opens the door, then shouts, "Madi's back!"

Madison leads him inside the living room. She hugs the older man, then the blond woman who walks in.

Madison turns to Louis, a blond person on either side of her. She speaks as she points, "Louis, this is my brother Caleb and my sister Megan. Caleb, Megan, this is His Royal Highness, Louis Schreave."

Louis shakes both of their hands, telling them, "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Caleb's handshake is tight, while Megan's is lighter.

"Mom?" Madi calls out, "Dad?"

"We'll be there in a minute sweetie." Her mother calls out.

Moments later, an older, greying man walks in. He hugs his daughter, lifting her in the process. He says, "Madi darling, I'm glad you're back!"

"I'm glad to be with you all." Louis notices that she isn't glad to be back, just be with her family. He recalls their conversation earlier, about how she doesn't like working in the circus.

A shorter, blond woman walks in. She heads past her daughter, who is still attached to her dad. She extends her hand, "Your Highness, I'm Linda Cooper and that is my husband Andrew."

"Are you all ready?" Andrew Cooper asks.

Murmurs of agreement are spoken. Louis then takes command of the room, "I've arranged two different cars. We can split up how you like."

"Madi should ride with Louis." Megan replies, "The rest of us can fit in the other car."

"Alright then," Madi clasps her hands together, "Let's head to lunch!"

* * *

After Madi and Louis' lunch with the Cooper family, they headed towards their hotel suite. Louis has the bags in his hands while Madi has their key.

"So, Louis," Madi asks as she opens the door, "Where is the illusive place I packed the fancy dress for?"

"C'est une surprise, Madison. Tu vas devoir attendre et observer." Louis winks, heading towards her room.

Madi follows him, "So it's something in French, huh."

"Oui." Louis replies.

"I know what that is." Madi responds, "Not the sentectence before, but I know you're saying yes."

"Parfait. Le but est que tu ne saches pas." Louis puts her bag on the bed and then heads for his room, the one across the hall.

"Can I know what time we will be leaving?"

"Five thirty." Louis answers.

Madi laughs, "In English now, huh?"

"Yeah," Louis responds, "The french was so you didn't know it."

Madi and Louis both laugh. She says, "I guess I'll get ready now and maybe watch some t.v. afterwards."

"We don't leave for a few hours though?"

"Well I'll be watching a ton of television then." Madison shuts the door and Louis heads to his.

Two hours later, Madison sits in front of the television when Louis walks in, also ready. Madi stands in front of him, but Louis stops in his tracks. Madison looks ethereal. She's got wide chocolate eyes, seated on a face full of makeup that only enhances them. Her blonde hair is curled, not quite reaching her shoulders, but slightly further down than her chin. Her strapless dress is navy blue with a band of silver and a skirt that has silver glitter dispersed around it. She looks like the night sky.

"You look一fantastic, Madi." Louis tells her, after recollecting his train of thoughts.

"Thank you," Madi smiles, "You look good too."

"Are you ready to go?"

"I thought we were leaving at five thirty," she checks her phone, "It isn't even five yet."

"We can be early." He offers his arm.

Madi grabs her silver clutch and then locks arms with him, heading where he's taking her. They walk down the hallway, to the elevator, and then to the lobby. It's easily the fanciest place in Lakedon she's been.

Louis directs her to a car that pulls up. The guard turned driver asks where to take them. Louis tells him, "The 133rd."

"Yes, Your Highness."

"The 133rd?" Madi asks, "That's fancy."

"I want to take you to fancy places tonight." Louis replies.

"Places, huh?"

"Oui." Louis replies.

Madi rolls her eyes and smiles, "So I'm right."

"Oui."

"So you're taking me out to eat in one of Lakedon's most expensive restaurants and one other unknown place." Madi comments, "I wonder how this'll hold up tomorrow. I have some events planned too."

"Really?" Louis asks, "Like what?"

"Like I'm going to tell you, darling." Madison answers, "I have surprises of my own."

"Well I'll be patient and wait." Louis responds, "I can't be ruining promises now can I?"

"Nope."

* * *

"So," Madi drawls, "You've taken me for fancy french food at the 133rd, where is this final place you're taking me?"

"Keep your patience, Madi." Louis replies, "It's only a short walk there."

As they exit the building, there is a guard a couple of feet in front of them and one a couple of feet behind them. It's nighttime and they've taken precautions for Louis' sudden romantic whims.

The stars are out, and Louis tells Madi, "You look like the night sky."

"The entire sky?" Madi asks.

"Yes," Louis raises his hand towards the sky, "Yes, your dress is the sky and the star. Rich and glittering, full of wonder. However, you yourself are the moon. The true focal point of the night sky."

Madi jokes, "Do you talk to all of your selected that way?"

Louis interlaces their hands again, "If I did, I wouldn't be in the elite."

"Well," Madi replies, "I'll consider myself lucky."

Louis and Madi turn a corner, their focus not on the stars anymore, but at the lights outside of the Grand Théâtre de Québec.

"It's one of Illéa's oldest theatres." Louis tells her, "It is showing the adaptations of one of my favorite French novels."

"You read french novels?"

"My mother used to read them to me as a child." Louis admits, "My favorite being Gaston Leroux's Le Fantôme de l'Opéra. Otherwise known as the Phantom of the Opera."

"I've never heard of it." Madison tells him.

Louis replies, "It's a classic. You'll enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy any time spent with you." Madi admits.

They step inside the plaza and are treated to the sight of luxury. Madi may have thought that the hotel and restaurant were fancy, but this place outshines this and every star in the sky.

"Your Highness." A lady in all black approaches the pair. She says, "I've been expecting you two. Shall I grab you a bottle of wine to go with the production of the Phantom?"

"No, ma'am." Louis answers, wrapping his arm into the elbow of Madi's, "Thanks for the offer."

"Anything at all I can get you two to drink?"

"No thank you."

She turns her back to them and says, "I'll be escoring you to box number six, then." She starts to walk, then Louis and Madi walk behind her.

"This place is the nicest place I've ever seen." Madi notes. Pictures and posters of productions are framed alongside the walls. The walls are black with golden chandeliers lining the roof. She continues, "Beside the palace."

"You're more beautiful than all of it." Louis lets the comment slip. A light blush encases his cheeks as Madi replies, "Thank you."

They're led up a set of stairs onto a curtained balcony. Four, red and gold, cushioned chairs, are stationed inside. Louis and Madi walk in. Madi sits by the seat closets to the stage and Louis sits to her left.

"I shall take the extra chairs. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask." She says, before honoring her word.

Twenty minutes later, the lights start to go down, and the director stands on the stage, introducing the production. Then, the show starts.

Madi rests her head against Louis' shoulder, and watches the production.

* * *

 **AN: Let's thank both Sylea and Abi for the translations. I cannot speak french, but luckily, they can.**

 **"C'est une surprise, Madison. Tu vas devoir attendre et observer." = "It's a surprise, Madison. You will have to wait and see."**

 **Oui = Yes**

 **"Parfait. Le but est que tu ne saches pas." = "Good. The point is for you not to know."**


	33. Thusday, November Twenty-First

**AN: i'm 1/3rd into my nano goal so!**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Thursday, November Twenty-First

Louis bolts up. It's a nightmare. Guns, bombs, fire, and his sister's face. The tattered bits of burned body parts, blood and guts charred from the fire. Charlie's unidentifiable body. A red sky and the Sumner heat. He falls back down onto the pillow.

There is a knock on his door, faint, but there. He gets up to open it, seeing Madi in a pair of matching pants and tank top. Her hair is messy, but not terribly so. After Louis wipes his eyes, he realizes that she looks worried. Madi asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he blinks at her, trying to focus with the lack of light, "Why?"

"You screamed."

Louis stares at her. He screamed and didn't even notice it. Blinking once, twice. He's not thinking, but he's not responding.

Madi asks, "What happened?"

"It was nothing." Louis lies, "Please go back to bed, Madi."

"We don't have to talk about it," Madi continues the conversation, ignoring his request, "but I'm up not wand not going back to sleep. We can talk about anything you want."

Louis sighs, "Alright."

They both walk towards the suite's living area, Louis sits on the couch. Madi heads to the kitchenette.

"Do you want anything to drink?" She asks.

"Coffee," Louis tells her, "but I'll make it in a minute. Don't worry about it."

"I can start it." Madi replies, "I'm making me some tea."

Louis turns on the t.v., after a minute of fumbling, trying to find it. The white light shines against his face, making Louis look paler than he is.

Madi holds hers and Louis glasses, then turns on the light. She comments, "You would think that there are other kinds of fancy lights other than chandeliers."

"What else were you expecting?"

"Candelabras." Madi admits.

"Like in Phantom?"

"Yeah." Madison replies, "The Phantom of the Opera was a beautiful musical. I'm thankful that you showed it to me."

"The play is almost four centuries old, but it's a musical masterpiece."

"Do you watch a lot of musicals?"

"No."

"So you're just a fan of 20th century French literature." Madi teases.

"I guess so." Louis laughs, "It introduced me to the language."

"I don't read much," Madison admits, "But I'll have to read it soon."

"It's great." Louis tells her, "and it includes the left out characters of The Persian and Phillipe de Chagny. Both of whom cause the Raoul, Christine, and Phantom situation added difficulty."

"You sound like you're writing an essay." Madi laughs, "but I'll have to check that out."

"What do you want to watch?"

"Is anything good on at this hour?"

Louis flips through the show directory. He concludes, "No, but I can get a movie on demand."

"Go for it," Madi tells him, "I'm not picky."

"At least tell me a genre."

"Rom-Com." Madison replies, "something lighthearted."

"Alright." Louis flips through the options, settling on one with an actor's face he recognizes, and turning it on.

As the movie starts, he rests his head on Madi's shoulder. It's an uncomfortable angle, but Louis doesn't mind. He's just trying to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Louis," Madi shakes his shoulder, "It's nine and I ordered breakfast in. I hope you don't mind."

Louis wipes his eyes and glares at the sunlight pouring in, Madi's silhouette is shadowed, the only thing he can see that isn't coated in the sun's rays. He sits up and stretches, "Thanks."

He focuses on Madi, she's wearing a mint green tee shirt and grey leggings. Louis remembers what she was wearing when he fell asleep. This was not it.

"You're already ready." Louis comments, his brain isn't ready to filter thoughts out just yet.

Madi laughs, "Yeah, I woke up about two hours ago. Come on, breakfast will get cold."

Madi leads them to the kitchenette's breakfast bar. Two trays of food rest there, alongside a cup of coffee for Louis and tea for Madi.

"Eat up!" It's the only thing said during the entire meal. Madi and Louis, both focus on eating.

Louis is the first to finish. He stands, telling her, "I'll get ready quickly."

Showering, getting ready, and brushing his teeth takes Louis fifteen minutes maximum. Louis walks out of his room with his bag in hand. He sets it by the door, where Madi left her bag.

He looks around, it's cleaner than it was when he left. Everything is back to being as pristine as it was when they came in here yesterday.

"You cleaned." He notes.

Madi looks up from her phone, "Oh yeah, I didn't want to leave it such a mess for the cleaning lady. This is already such a large suite, the size of an apartment really, and I would feel bad making her clean the whole thing."

"That's nice of you." Louis replies, "but you know that's their job. They get paid for it."

"I know," Madi replies, "but I don't want to make it hard for them."

Louis doesn't say anything. He wouldn't know what to say.

Madi stands, sliding her phone in a pocket to her side. She says, "Well then, let's get this show on the road!"

"Bet you say that a lot." Louis laughs, "because… you know… the circus."

"Yeahーthe circus." Madi laughs, but it isn't the same light, airy laugh he's used to; it's staggered and nervous.

Louis grabs both Madi's and his bags, even opening the door for them both.

"Let me take my bag." Madi says.

Louis smirks, "Then where would chivalry be if I'd let you do that."

"With his arm interlocked with mine." Madi replies as she takes the bag and delivers on her promise. She continues, "just how I like it."

They head, arm in arm to the elevator and then towards the front desk to check out. Once that is over, they head towards the car their guard is guiding them to. Bags go into the trunk and then Madi sits to the left of Louis, both of them in the back seat.

"Lady Madison, where are we heading first?"

"The ice skating rink on Vineyard Drive." Madi replies, "Avery's Ice."

"Alright." The driver turns back around and starts driving.

Madi looks through her phone, finding music for them to listen to. As another SGrace song starts to play, Louis asks, "Ice skating?"

"Have you been?" Madi asks.

Louis laughs and grips the back of his neck, "No."

"Really?" Madison asks.

Louis nods, "Angeles doesn't really do things like that."

"I'll tell you a secret," Madi replies, "I've never been either."

Louis tells her, "That's relieving."

"What?" Madi teases, "Can't have a five beat you in something."

Louis' mouth drops as he laughs, "I did not say that!"

"I'm kidding." Madison comments, "However, I'll be better at ice skating than you."

"Who says?"

"I do."

"Do you now?"

"Yes," Madi confirms, "Yes I do."

"What do you want to bet on it?"

"Winner picks where we go for lunch."

"It's on Madison Louise Cooper."

"Okay Louis I-Don't-Know-Your-Middle-Name Schreave."

"It's Nicholas." Louis admits.

"Nicholas, huh?" Madi responds, "Well then, Louis Nicholas Schreave, it's on."

The first bits of snow falls upon Lakedon as Madi and Louis go back and forth, laughing and hyping up the competition. Neither or them being completely serious, but getting into the spirit of the competition.

The duo make it to the ice skating rink. Their guards stand present at the rinks' entrance while Louis and Madi get their skates. Carrying them away from the front desk, they lace up.

Whispers and secret pictures occur throughout the center while Madi and Louis are hyping up the competition.

"You're going down LNS!" Madi laughs.

Louis, looks at her, blinking twice, "What?"

"LNS," Madi stops laughing, "Louis Nicholas Schreave一your initials. I didn't think you wanted people to realize you were here."

"I knew that." Louis stares toward the ground, his face reddening, "and, thank you."

"No problem." Madi stands, her skates laced in already, "This'll be fun."

"Alright." Louis stands, "I'm going to be bad at this."

The skates make the tall prince even taller, slightly over 190cm. They also make him fall on his butt, a less impressive feat.

Madi helps Louis up, both of them sporting smiles. Slowly, they make it onto the ice. People are going much faster around them, including an elementary school class.

Louis comments, "I think I got this."

Madi lets go of his hand and Louis lets go of the ramp. While connected, they fell twice, both of them being Louis' fault.

"Good." Madi replies, "Because I got this too."

She lets off, not incredibly fast, but faster than Louis'll ever go. He tries to catch up to her, but slips. He gets up and continues, occasionally falling on the way.

Madi eventually laps around to him, surprising him. He jumps then falls. Madi helps him up again and he asks, "How are you so good?"

"The circus." Madi replies, "Acrobatics requires strong balance."

"I guess I don't have any."

"Mr. Sir," Louis and Madi both look down to a voice below them. It's one of the elementary kids, "Your friend here is much better at this than you."

The little boy skates off, rejoining his group of friends. Madison covers her face with her hand and laughs. Louis' jaw drops.

"I guess that settles that." Madi comments, "I get to pick where we have lunch."

"Alright." Louis laughs, "I guess it does."

* * *

Louis and Madi hold their drinks in hand. Louis has coffee and Madi has tea. They're walking down the streets of Lakedon. The snow still falls and Madison is wearing Louis' jacket from yesterday.

"I've never just walked around, in the snow." Louis admits.

Madi asks, "Really? Not even when you travel?"

"No, the nannies were ordered to make sure we weren't to be kept out in the cold," Louis replies, "Especially when we were travelling."

"So you've never had a snowball fight?"

"Like the ones on t.v.?"

"Yeah," Madi replies, "Just like those."

"No."

"I wish I was able to fix that," Madi replies, "Snowball fights are the best thing about snow."

"You might be able to one day."

Both of them pause the conversation, taking long, awkward drinks of their drinks. Madi untangles her left arm from Louis.

"Hey Louis," Madi changes the tone of the conversation, "I really like you, like I'd stay at the palace and be the Queen, levels of 'I like you', but I have a bit of confession to make. It isn't a bad thing, but sometimes people think negatively of people like me because of it."

Louis pales, but continues walking with Madi. She's slowed down the pace, but hasn't completely stopped it. He asks, "What is it?"

"I'm bisexual." Madison comes out, this time, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk, making Louis and the two guards forced to stop too.

"Oh." Louis replies, "I thought I was going to be something terrible."

"So you're okay with it?" Madi asks, "You don't think of me differently because of it?"

Louis looks her in the eyes and holds her free hand, "Madison Louise Cooper, things like that do not bother me."

"Thank you." She doesn't let go of his hand, only gripping it tighter. A couple of tears roll down her face, but she doesn't clear them. "That means the world to me, Louis."

"Nobody should treat you differently because of that." Louis replies, "Ever."

Madison looks more relieved. Her smile widens, she's less tense, and she looks up towards the sky. The snow falls on her face, but if you ask her, nothing has been better than this.

* * *

Louis and Madi walk into the palace's plane, their bags have been taken for them. The only thing they hold is their individual jackets. Louis holds the brown, suede jacket he brought with him from Angeles and Madi holds the grey, fleece jacket Louis got her.

"Thanks again." Madison replies, "for everything."

"You deserve it, Madison." Louis leads her to a set of reclining seats, "I mean it."

She sits and Louis sits across from her. A flight attendant stands in front of them, "Hello Your Highness and Lady Cooper, we've prepared dinner for the two of you if you all want it."

"Please ma'am." Madison turns to her, "That would be great."

The flight attendant turns away, grabbing the food. Madi sits with her legs crossed and folded under her. Louis holds his face in his hand, smiling.

"Do you want any music?"

"Something softer." Madi nods, "Not more SGrace."

Louis laughs, messing with his phone, turning the music on low. The flight attendant brings the food to them and dims the lights as requested by Louis.

"Please buckle up and prepare for takeoff." The pilot's voice rings through the speakers.

"I want you一all of the girls一to be on the Report tomorrow." Louis starts the conversation, "It's when we're announcing Charlie's death to the public."

"Oh." Madison replies. There's another silent beat in the conversation, much like the one from earlier. She continues, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Louis sets down the fork, "Yeah, actually."

"I'm all ears."

"I don't know what the official story will be, but Charlie was a rebel. Or, at least she worked with them." Louis tells her, "I had no idea and I should've known. Charlie was the heart of the palace and the palace killed her."

Madison puts down her utensils, grabbing both of Louis' hands. She doesn't say a word, but looks at him, paying attention to every word she says.

"I just, I should've known. Charlie is my little sister and I should've known." Louis tells her, "and, what's worse is that I could've saved her. While she was there, before the attack, I could've saved her."

"If she was with them, how could you have saved her?" Madi softly asks, keeping her voice as soothing as possible.

"I was given a deadline to come up with a solution or they were going to attack." Louis admits, "and attack they did. I'm starting to get nightmares of Charlie and her remains. They can't identify her body, you know. She's dead and they can't bring a body home for her funeral. Her voice is off in my dreams; it isn't her voice, but it's supposed to be her. The last thing I heard from her when she was pleading for her life to my dad and he stood there, not doing anything."

"I'm so sorry Louis." Madi squeezes his hands, "truly. I can tell that she meant a lot to you."

"It's my fault. I should've known how to fix this. I should've realized she was with the rebels. I should've helped her."

"Louis, we can't dwell on what we should've done." Madi gets him to stand. She wraps her arms around him, "We just need to go forward and help her memory. Give her the best legacy."

"Alright." Louis concedes, hugging her back.


	34. Friday, November Twenty-Second

**AN: Let's thank Milly for the end of scene two and the inspiration for the scene prior.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Friday, November Twenty-Second

There is a black dress hanging atop the bathroom door when Mare returns from lunch. It's long with a sheer cloak-like covering attached to it. It's the style of dress Mare likes. She just doesn't want to be wearing this dress in front of everyone.

Princess Charlene is dead and that's what this dress is for.

Now, Mare wasn't never close to the late princess, unlike the likes of the former selected Tabitha Fontaine and Cora Holland, but she knew the girl and knew she was still a child. Mare didn't look up to the girl as a leader of her country, but she knows that many did.

Mare might not have shed a tear at the death of Charlie's passing, but she knows that many have.

Mare breaths, twisting the bracelet over and over and over again. She's going to have to speak on the Report. She has to talk to the country she has no major connection to, about their princess, who she knows even less about.

There's a fast, hard knock on her door. Mare opens it. It's her senior maid.

"Lady Mare," she steps in, holding notecards and silver jewelry, "Please hurry up and get dressed. We must go over Illéan mourning customs and the speech Her Imperial Majesty, Empress Gwyneth prepared you."

Mare takes the dress off the hanger and heads to the bathroom to get dressed. She slips it on and smooths it down thirteen times before she's satisfied. Mare looks at herself in the mirror. The dress is simple, solid black with no fancy embellishments. It makes Mare blend in. It doesn't single her out.

She steps out, grabbing the small teardrop necklace and simple rings her senior maid brought in. Her senior maid ushers her towards her vanity, insistent on doing Mare's makeup while she explains what Illéa does with grief.

"So, Illéan tradition dictates one month of solid black clothing for every year you've known the deceased. Since you met the late Princess Charlene this year, you should finish out this month and next month out of respect for her passing. Longer, if you win the heart of Louis Schreave, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"I doubt I'm winning Daniela," Mare comments, "I haven't spoken to Louis one-on-one in weeks."

"He's been stressed, Mare." Daniela reasons, "Louis has a lot on his plate."

"So do I Daniela." Mare responds, "and I don't want to give up my dreams and my family in France to lead a country who only knows me as the foreigner selected."

"They don't see you as that一" Daniela tries to dissuade Mare, but stops lying, "Okay, they do, but that's no reason to quit."

"I want to become a lawyer, Daniela. I want to work for justice and pick who I represent." Mare tells her, "I can't give up everything I worked at for a country and a man who I'm not in love with."

Daniela sighs, "Alright. Let's just get through the Report. I'll pack your things while you are gone."

Mare stands, hugging the older lady, "Thank you, really. I'm grateful for all you've done for me."

"No problem." Daniela laughs, "You remind me of my last selected when she was your age: dedicated and determined."

"What happened to her?" Mare asks.

Daniela lets go of the hug, "She became Queen."

* * *

Mare steps into the almost barren Women's Room. She would've been here sooner if she didn't have to open and shut the door multiple times. Mare looks out at the room. Madi and Marie are talking about her trip back home. Briar sits, reading a book. Mare takes a seat in between the three of them.

Before Mare can say or do anything else, Empress Gwyneth and Queen Rosalind walk in, decked in all black as well. They've only seen both of them like this during the Halloween Brunch, three weeks ago. They both hold somber expressions. Briar puts down her book; Madison and Maria both stop the conversation. The four selected, Mare included, watch the mother-daughter duo, awaiting instruction.

"As you all are now aware, tragedy has struck the Schreave family and all of Illéa. Tonight, on the Report, we will be sharing news about her death to our great nation." Gwyneth starts the conversation, but Rosa continues it, "I hope you all have memorized your speeches. Each of you will get five minutes to talk about Charlie. I know you all haven't known Charlie as long as anyone else has, but we are using the entire time on the Report about her, so please, do a good job. I'm not asking as the Queen, I'm asking as a mother."

"Girls," Gwyneth wraps up the conversation, "Let's head out."

The selected stands. A sea of black dresses walk out the door in a line. His Majesty and His Royal Highness, King Jonothan and Prince Louis, stand right outside the door. Louis asks, "Are you all ready."

Six heads nod at different paces but display the same message: we are ready. Everyone walks to the limos out front. On the walk outside, a thought crosses Mare's mind, _'This is my last Report'_. The French native wasn't used to watching it in the first place, but she'll miss it.

Mare sits in the limo near the window. She looks over at her notecards over and over again, making sure that the words are committed to memory. When the limo stops, Mare gets out and heads to the Report's bathroom.

Mare closes her eyes. Breathes in. Breathes out. Breathes in. Breathes out. She stood in the bathroom, outside the Report studio, after a night of restless sleep and confusion. Now, her eyes were glued to her mirror's reflection. She had reapplied her lipstick for the fourth time by now.

 _'This is going to go wrong,'_ her mind echoed. _'You'll look wrong, get it right, quick, it's a minute left to go. This is why I can't be Queen. I could never be Queen.'_

"Mare, are you alright?" Maria, also in the bathroom, asks.

"Yeah," Mare closes her eyes, squeezing them shut before she forces them open, "Everybody has been so gloomy... scary. I wish I was Madi and got to see my family now."

Not that she could—college and all would stop her even if she left—but Maria understood the sentiment.

"Moi aussi," she muttered in French.

A voice echoes from the studio. "We're live in two, on your position now!"

Mare squeaks, "I'm not ready!"

Maria takes her hand, too fast, and pulls the lipstick out of it. "You look fine. Don't worry. We're all worked up. You fit in just fine."

She pulled her out, into the cold air of the Report studio. The other girls were ready, and only the two of them were missing.

Mare gulps. "Sorry, make up drama,"

Gwyneth softly smiles, for the first time since Charlie's death was announced. "No worries."

"We are live in three, two, one..." The voice of Ryan Fontaine is too happy, too cheery. It's not right, but the Royal family and the selected walk out, in their mourning attire.

* * *

Everyone on screen is wearing black and they've dressed her in all white. Biggest piece of symbolism if you asked Charlie, but she couldn't be asked. Charlie has a duty to do. There is a gun in her hand and words just past the camera for her to read. They've prepared her for this; she knows what to do and what'll happen if she doesn't do them.

The gag they have dangling around her neck is white, covered in spit stains, but it's white nonetheless. Instead of her usual attire, they have her in a simple, white dress. Her hair has been combed out and she wears no makeup. Charlie Schreave looks angelic, a far cry from what she usually is.

She can hear the Report playing back on one of the monitors. Her brother is on there, talking about her. He's relaying memories of them playing games and having lessons together. The memories aren't recent, but Charlie can remember them like they were yesterday; it's the only thing keeping her going.

"Darling," it's the voice of Marilyn, her soon-to-be ex. Charlie would break up with her if she wasn't stuck with her 24/7. Marilyn brought her here, got her tied up in this room. She held a gun to her head and threatened to shoot. That's what she's doing now, but the threat is silent. Marilyn continues, pulling the black mask over her face, "are you ready for your angelic debut?"

Charlie wants to scream, to run, to fight. Though, she doesn't know where she is, only that this was Marilyn's and the rebellion's original plan. Charlie doubts that Lynn ever loved her, but she can't voice her suspicions due to the gun to her head.

All that Charlie does is nod, her fear hidden by tiredness.

"We're in!" The exclaim of an older man at the computer signals their leader.

Their leader, an older Asian lady, signals for Charlie to start reading off the cards behind the camera.

"Single father William Dunham, thirty-seven and his two children, ages seven and five. Veronica Grey, eighty-seven. Taylor James and his new fiancee, Avery Addams, both twenty-two. Beatrice Wilde, twenty-one and her twin toddlers. Francesca Hart, nineteen. Bella Corso, ten." Charlie lists off the names, eyes locked into the camera, "These are the citizens' bodies we can recover from the attack on our base. The palace slaughtered hundreds of it's own people, people who just wanted change in their home. We are declaring war on the palace; we will reign supreme. Or, my name isn't Charlene Alice Schreave, Princess of Old Illéa and daughter of the New Illéa."

The video cuts off and she can't hear anyone she loves anymore. They were silent during her announcement and those five minutes before they cut in may be the last time Charlie will ever hear their voices.

"Come with us Charlie." Their leader gives the command first, "You did good. I'll escort you to your quarters."

Marilyn takes off the mask but keeps the gun to her, "Let's go, babe."


	35. Saturday, November Twenty-Third

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

 **Saturday, November Twenty-Third**

There is a knock at the door. It's delicate, but firm; it's quite similar to a ballerina. Though, Louis knows it isn't a ballerina; it's his mother. He doesn't want to open it, last time they talked was for her to tell him that she's preparing for his sister's funeral. Look how that turned out.

Despite his reservations, he opens the door, letting her in. Louis can smell the liquor surrounding her. She's a walking bar. Louis grimaces at the smell. He doesn't need another substance taking up the space in his substanceless room.

"What do you want?" Louis continues to pace, fiddling with a small pencil.

"There is no nicotine smell." Most would be slurring at drinking all night, like Louis assumes his mother has. Though, most aren't his mother. She could have been on the Report drunk out of her mind. She's done it before.

"I haven't smoked since Charlie was on that screen in the Halloween Ball." Louis tells her. He's unnaturally calm. Last night calmed Louis down. Learning his sister was alive, but being held by the rebels had the unexpected effect of bringing peace to the situation. The war declared and the gun to Charlie's head gave him hope that his family could be better. He asks her again, "What do you want?"

"You're down to three selected."

"What do you mean?" Louis pauses his pacing once again, "I have four: Madison, Maria, Briar, and Mare."

"Three," she corrects, "Mare left quietly post-Report. She was going to tell you, but then decided to leave you be. She didn't want to cause you any distress. Though I see now that it was useless. You're not freaking out."

"Well damn." Louis has nothing else to say, but Queen Rosalind does, "As tradition dictates, you must announce your winner on the Report live now that you have three selected left."

"Mom," Louis admits, "I don't know who to pick."

"You can still do the remaining two family visits." She offers, "but we should wrap up the selection soon. Close ranks so we can all put our heads together and figure out how to proceed with the rebels and the war they've declared."

"Alright." Louis concedes, "I'll head out tonight with Lady Briar. By sunrise, I'll be in Carolina."

"I'll contact Governor Netting. He'll be thrilled to hear the good news." His mother asks, "but, before I go, are you okay?"

"Are you?" He asks back, "I can smell the alcohol for years."

"Louis, this is about you."

"Mom, stop drinking. Please."

"It's not that simple Louis一"

"I stopped smoking." Louis interrupts her, "If I can stop, you can too."

"I've been drinking longer than the three months you smoked."

"Fine!" Louis concedes, "but this is why the rebels are declaring war."

"They're doing this because of your father's rule."

"Do you think I wanted to be Queen, Louis?" His mother looks him in the eye. Her neck cranes, he's a foot taller than her, "I never wanted this."

"Well fix it." Louis sighs, "Just leave. We'll fix this when I get back."

His mother heads out of Louis' room, letting him collect his thoughts and belongings. Louis doesn't know how the conversation took a left turn so quickly, but the feeling in his gut tells him that the fight wasn't good for either of them.

He grabs a duffle bag and piles clothing in there. He has no time to worry about what's happening with his mother. He's trying to wrap up the selection and focus on saving Charlie.

* * *

Louis Schreave has Briar meet him in the foyer. Unlike Madi, he doesn't pick her up from her room nor drives her. He's a bit too distracted to do that.

"Hey Louis!" Briar calls out, causing him to look up from the news articles all across the internet about his sister's fake death. She's wearing a black and white striped outfit with a big, black bow. She's smiling as she comes over there, "Are you ready to get this show on the road?"

Louis manages a cheap laugh, "Yeah, I am."

"You don't sound like it." Rosie notes, "Well Louis, let's get this family visit over with."

"Do you want to go on it?"

"Yeah, totally." Briar answers, "I just don't know if I want to return."

She's honest. It's Louis' favorite thing about her. Though, he wasn't expecting that.

"Oh." It's all Louis has to say.

"Well, I'll tell you tonight!" Briar's smile is unwavering as she heads towards the door. She asks, "Are you coming?"

Louis picks up the duffle bag he brought and follows her towards the limo. It's a deceivingly sunny day outside. He squints at the cloudless sky as he opens the door for Briar. This is not how he wanted his day to go.

In the limo and up to the plane, neither Louis nor Briar speak to each other. Both have earbuds in. Briar dances along to a song she's playing. Louis watches yesterday's Report airing over and over and over again. Even though it will permanently be in his subconscious, Louis can't stop thinking about the video. It's the last time he's seen Charlie and it's what will motivate him to get her back.

* * *

"How is Governor Netting doing?" Louis heads back from the plane's restroom and into the seat across from Rosie.

She laughs, "We'll see him soon, you can ask him yourself."

"I just thought you'd spoken to him."

"No," Briar answers, "You said that Her Majesty called him personally. All I know is that he's treating us to breakfast tomorrow."

"Oh." Louis leans back in the chair. He asks, "Do you talk to your family much?"

"Not my father." Rosie answers, "I do speak to my mami and sisters."

"You have sisters?"

"Yeah," Rose smiles, "Iris and Ivy. They're twins."

"Tell me about them."

Rose goes into great details of the adventures the troublemaking duo gets into messes. From evading their nannies to painting the inside walls of the capitol building neon pink. Her sisters sound fun.

"They remind me of Charlie and I." Louis comments when Rosie's done telling the epic tale of them climbing the tallest tree in Singer Park, dedicated to the family who raised one of Louis' ancestors, America Schreave.

Rosie stops the conversation, her glossy lips perfectly still. After a moment, she apologizes, "I'm sorry for that, I know it must be hard without her."

"No, no, no." Louis tells her, "You did nothing wrong."

"Oh well, I still should've been more considerate." Briar replies, "Knowing what I know."

"What do you want to be?" Louis asks her, "If you decide to leave the selection."

"Well, I want to be a teacher but my father wants me to study environmental law."

"Did the selection cause you to put your studies on pause?"

"I wasn't in school yet." Rosie replies, "I was taking a gap year."

"I think you'd be a great teacher."

"Thank you." Rosie replies, "My father has planned out my whole career, ending with me becoming the Governor of Carolina."

"He must be happy to see you're still in the selection."

"Am I though?"

"You aren't gone until you say you want to leave."

"I think I want to ride this out." Rosie says, "See how it goes."

"But do you want to win?"

"No Louis," Briar replies, "No I don't."


	36. Monday, November 25th

**AN: A bit of a shorter chapter, but it's helping me bridge between events and has healthy conversations for once in this fic lmao. anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter Thirty-Six_

 _Monday, November Twenty-Fifth_

The sun rises on Angeles as the plane starts to land. Louis is up already, silently planning the final family visit with Maria. Briar sleeps soundly. Louis had fun in Carolina with Briar, but he knows that they're better off as friends. He couldn't imagine marrying Rosie even if she wanted to stay in the selection.

Louis looks out the window. He sees the clouds, lightly illuminated by the blue, peach, and pink sunrise. He'll be spending a lot of time flying around once he's married and has a child. The thought crosses his mind that whoever wins will be the mother of his children. She will have the next King or Queen of Illéa after him.

Louis sets down the pencil. He doesn't want to bring a child into a world with the rebels; where there are supposedly hundreds of thousands of people ready to fight, to kill him and his family.

These once pleasant thoughts make Louis sick to his stomach. He needs to end the selection and dedicate his time towards fixing this. He's going to be the next King. The rebels flourished under his father's rule, but they'll die under his.

"Louis." His plans for vengeance are stopped by a guard calling his name out, "The plane has stopped."

Louis grabs his bag. Briar left her bag at home, knowing she'd return in due time. Only things she has now is her phone and a couple of outfits, a far cry to what she originally had when she came.

The two of them are escorted to a car, driven by the palace's personal driver. The car isn't new, but he can tell that the windows are. They've been bulletproofed.

"Thanks for letting me stay." Briar replies as she steps into the car, "I want to see the outcome in person."

"I actually need you to be on the Report," Louis sits down beside her, his bag on the floor below, "I need to have you there for when I announce the winner."

"So you need to reject me on live television?"

"Yes." Louis answers, "but you asked not be picked. So it's not really a rejection if we've already split."

Briar laughs, "I was just joking, Louis. I don't like you like that nor want any part of politics."

"Yeah." Louis laughs, "But thank you for staying."

"No problem." Briar replies, "Though, who do you think you'll pick."

"I don't know." Louis admits.

"All three of the other girls have good intentions."

"Two." Louis corrects, "The other two."

"Who left?"

"Mare."

"When?"

"Saturday morning." Louis answers, "She left quietly."

"Well, both Madison and Maria have pure intentions and would be good for you." Rosie comments, "and they've both been the hardest workers in our classes."

Louis nods along, he didn't know this.

Briar continues, "They always worked twice as hard, catching up and going beyond most of your former selected. And, both of them genuinely like you."

He knows that. Louis breathes in, then breathes out.

"Thank you, Briar."

"No problem, bro." Briar cracks a smile, "This'll be all over soon."

* * *

When Louis walks in the palace, he heads straight to his father's office. He's calm, determined but calm. A lack of anger and a willingness together are a first for Louis. He walks confidently in his boots up the stairs to his father's office.

King Jonothan will listen to him. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Louis doesn't look at the ancestors on the wall, ignoring them entirely. He heads straight to the wooden door, firmly knocking on it.

His mother opens the door, not smelling like alcohol for once since he's started the family trips. Louis savors the moment.

"Good," He steps in, "I won't have to make this announcement twice."

"What announcement?" His mother closes the door back, standing in front of it.

"I shall be announcing the future Queen of Illéa on Friday's Report." Louis tells them, " Then, we will be focusing all of our attention onto rescuing Charlie and eradicating the rebels."

"Nice to see that you're taking initiative in this country." His father stands, handing him files, "We have figured out how they hacked the Report, but we are unsure from where."

"Find it, and we find where they're keeping Charlie."

"Yes, but we must proceed with caution," his mother interjects, "they have my baby."

"Please find out all you can dad." Louis turns towards the door, "and mom, please bring out the jewelry from the Royal Vault. I'm not officially proposing, but I want something to show that I've decided."

"Alright, Louis." His mother smiles, looking up at her son, "Who are you picking."

"I'm not certain." Louis replies, "but, I'll know by the time I get back from this trip."

"Alright." His mother and father reply together as he leaves. Louis steps into the hallway once more, and heads to his room.


	37. Tuesday, November 26th

**AN: I am not Catholic, I've never been in a Catholic Church. So, thank you to all who provided information for me and sorry in advance.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven 

Tuesday, November Twenty-Sixth

The plane lands in Paloma. At seven am Louis already has sunglasses on. He's dressed in a button down shirt with a vest over it. He's wearing khakis instead of jeans and his hair is combed perfectly. Louis doesn't dress conservatively often, but he knows that Maria does. Case in point, her outfit today.

Marie wears a pink, paisley patterned dress with short sleeves that goes down just below her knee. She's wearing brown flats and the friendship bracelets her, Madi, and Navi made before the elite.

Louis and Marie hold hands towards their car and inside of it. He isn't as close to Marie as he is Madi, but Louis does like her and that's got to count for something. He yawns, turbulence didn't help him sleep in the plane.

"Do you want to go to the hotel room to sleep first?" Marie asks, fiddling with the car's seat belt.

Louis pushes the sunglasses onto his head and out from in front of his eyes. He replies, "I want to meet your family. They had such an amazing daughter, I'm curious who raised her."

"Alright." Marie looks out of the window, her head turned away from Louis. He puts his hand on her shoulder and asks, "Hey, what's wrong."

Marie recrosses her ankles. She turns her head towards him, "My mother一my whole family really, didn't want me to come here."

"Well, they must be proud of you." Louis replies, "For going to the elite."

"They believe that a daughter should only listen to what her brothers and fathers want her to do. They wanted me to do whatever they said I should do." Marie replies, "Being in the selection has helped me tremendously. Even if I'm not picked to be Queen, I want to do more than garden, I want to help people. I can't go back and be docile like they wanted me to be. Thank you Louis."

Marie leans over to hug him. Louis returns it.

"I didn't do anything to help you." Louis leaves the awkward hugging position, "In fact, I didn't know that happened in Illéa."

"You got me out. You showed me the world." Marie explains, "and I'm eternally grateful."

"I want to help you further." Louis replies, "If you don't win, I'll personally change your caste to whatever you want it to be."

"Do you know how expensive that is?"

"Extremely." Louis replies, "and I'll set you up a place in Angeles."

"Thank you." Tears water in Marie's eyes and she smiles, "Can we skip heading to my place. Nothing I own is there nor do I want to go back."

"Where do you want to go?"

"To my church." Marie wipes her eyes, the smile permanently plastered on her face, "I want to say goodbye before starting my new life."

"Then to church it is."

* * *

Louis does go to church often, he's actually never been, but this isn't what he was expecting.

He sits in a pew while Marie is in a confessional. He looks out at the crowd. There aren't many people here. An older lady sits there praying. A young couple sits at the front. Louis is the last person there, looking at a stained glass mosaic.

Louis has seen beautiful art and this is up there. He goes out to touch it, it's smooth but not even. It goes up to the ceiling, depicting a young woman who looks a lot like Marie.

Marie is the only thing on Louis mind. She's fantastic certainly, but Louis doesn't know how he feels about her, especially when you bring Madison in the equation.

He sighs. Louis knew that Briar didn't want to win and that was fine. He didn't feel anything but platonic love for her. Though, with Marie, the lines blur. He can't pinpoint his feelings for her. On one hand, he wants a good life for her and is in a church for her. Marie has opened his eyes on multiple occasions and is wise beyond her years. On the other hand, Louis knows that whatever feelings he has for her, aren't as strong as the feelings he has for Madi.

Louis groans. Maria and Madison are best friends. It's something Louis' never had, unless you count Charlie, but he doesn't. He hasn't spent much time with the duo, but he knows that they're close. He doesn't want to be the one to break that up.

"Young man," an older guy, older than his father walks up to him, "You seem to be in distress. What is wrong?"

"I have two very important options and I need to make a decision quickly so I can focus on a bigger issue." Louis admits.

"Have you tried praying?"

Louis turns back to the mosaic, "I'm not actually religious."

"Then what are you doing in a church?"

"A girl I care about is in there." Louis answers, "in the box thing."

"You really aren't catholic are you?" He laughs, "anyways, well sonny, what is your gut saying. If you can't trust the Lord, you can trust yourself."

"One option is much clearer than the other." Louis replies, "I'm certain about the feelings behind one choice, but not the other."

He places his hand on Louis' shoulder, "Choose the one that's clearer. It's the one that's being illuminated for you."

"Thank you." Louis turns around, "I really appreciate it."

Louis turns towards the exit, seeing Marie waiting on him. He walks towards her, the choice between Madison and Maria being a bit clearer.


	38. Friday, November 29th

**AN: Let's thank Grace for the paragraph she wrote and I cut to about 2 sentences because I didn't need that much angst in this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Friday, November Twenty-Ninth

Louis Schreave spent the entirety of yesterday with the selected. Or well, the two unofficially left in the competition. He holds his crown in his hand. Louis wasn't allowed to wear one until today, until he announced the next Queen of Illéa. It's blue and gold, lines with diamonds. It spikes up eighteen times around his head. The diamonds are encased in the gold and the gold is stabilized by the sturdy band of blue velvet. This is why his suit is solid blue, for this crown.

He looks over at the tiara on his nightstand. He'll choose the winner with it. Unlike his, it doesn't peak all around. This has ten peaks all in the front. The crowns don't have the same kinds of gems, but both are the prettiest in the vault. His crown goes back to his grandfather, Jonothan's dad. The tiara however, is much older. It was America Schreave's, one of Louis' ancestors.

Louis sighs. He knows who should win, yesterday made that clear. He just doesn't want to break up Marie's and Madison's friendship. He knew this day would be coming, when he would have to choose between the last of the selected. Louis sighs again and runs his hands through his hair. He didn't mean to have best friends in the final two.

Louis stands, putting the crown in its case. He doesn't need it out just yet.

He goes to find Briar. She's not winning, both of them know this. He walks the halls, taking his time for once. He looks at the portraits, Louis has plans for removing a couple of them.

He stops in front of one of his parents by themself. The thought of himself in one of them makes him laugh. He knows he'll have to do it, sooner rather than later. It's a strange feeling. He's been in them as a child, but this time it'll be without his parents. It'll be him and the next Queen of Illéa. Him, and his future wife.

He walks away from the photos. Louis is trying to find Briar before the Report, not stare at the past. He heads to the library, where she is studying.

"Briar?" He calls out.

She replies, "Louis?"

He walks towards the sound of her voice, near the non-fiction section. Her hair is already curled, but she's in shorts and a tee shirt. Louis sits beside her, in the windowsill.

"Hey," she turns towards him, "How are you feeling? With choosing the final two."

"I've decided what I want, but I don't want to break their friendship."

"That's sweet." Briar replies, "but I don't think you'll have to worry about that."

"Why not?" Louis asks, "Aren't best friends fragile things?"

"You've never had a best friend before, haven't you?"

Louis shakes his head, "It's that obvious isn't it."

"Yeah," Madi laughs, "but real best friends don't break up over boys. Madison and Maria, they'll be friends for the rest of their lives. My father is more likely to lose the election than them breaking up."

"That's reassuring."

"Now let's head to lunch." Briar closes her book and takes it with her, "After that, we have to get ready for the Report of our lives."

* * *

Louis and his final selected step out of the limos. He goes first, wearing a designer suit. It's a matching set of blue pants, jacket, and tie. The shirt and the rose in his pocket are both the same color, white. His shoes are brown. But the cherry on top in the crown on his head. It's not the King's Crown, but it symbolizes that he will be the next to wear that crown. After last week's Report, he's asserting his power; showing that he will be on that throne, no matter what the rebels want.

Next out is Briar. She's a solid grey gown. The top half is all lace, showing off her skin. The bottom half continues with the intricate lace in layers alternating from lace to no lace. The dress billows out around her. She doesn't wear any jewelry, she doesn't want the cameras on her tonight. She's tired of them.

Maria's out third. She's in a long, midnight blue dress with lace flowers on the corset bodice. Her hair is curled and she wears simple jewelry, not drawing the camera away from her, but onto the beautifully intricate dress she wears. She wears blue flats, the same color as her dress.

Madison comes out of the limo last in a yellow pleated dress, the right half raised to show off her leg. Yellow roses made from lace line the edges of the dress. The sleeves are long, but made with flowy, see through yellow tulle. She wears dark green heels, like the leaves of her lace roses.

Cameras flash, catching every angle of the dresses. The glittering photos will be all over magazines in Illéa. Headlines calling out the winner and next Queen will subsidize the rebels for now, long enough for them to figure out their plan of attack.

He gets into the Report studio. A guard holds the tiara in it's box. None of the girls know that it's here, that this is how he's going to show the country who their next Queen is.

"Your Highness!" Ryan Fontaine glides towards him, "Today's the day, isn't it?"

Louis nods, "It is."

"We've updated our security and had the people responsible for cyber security jailed."

"Good, good." Louis replies, "We don't want anything like that to happen again."

"No, we don't." Ryan agrees, "Well, we are on in five. I like the crown."

"Thanks. It was my grandfathers."

An intern yells, "On in five" and Louis grabs the tiara before going out, standing on the front of the stage. Ryan Fontaine stands beside him, handing Louis the second mic.

Briar, Madi, and Marie all file in, standing to the left of Louis. Multiple cameras are on, but they all look at the middle one, the broadcasting camera.

Ryan starts off the Report, "Welcome back citizens of Illéa! Our Royal Highness, Prince Louis Nicholas Schreave, has an announcement to make. So, without further ado, let's let him make the announcement."

"People of Illéa. You've welcomed me into your heart since the day I was born. Months ago, you let into the hearts of thirty-five girls. Now, one of them has a hold on my heart and I have a hold on hers. I want to thank you all, as a nation, for allowing me the freedom to fall in love with one of your daughters." Louis starts to move behind his three selected, putting the tiara on his winner, "Lady Madison Louise Cooper of Lakedon, would you please do me the honor of becoming this dear country's Princess Consort, the future Queen, and my fiancée?"

Madi turns, the billowing dress flowing due to the sudden gush of wind. Confetti pops out in the colors of blue, yellow and green. Before the burst of paper falls, Madi's kissing him. Just as fast, she's turned back around, the mic now in her hand, "Yes, I will!"


	39. November, 2267

**AN: and the story officially closes, a small scene into the future of Louis and Madison**

* * *

It took seven years to deescalate the rebels.

Seven years Louis spent side by side with Madison. She was there when both of his parents died. First his mother to her alcoholism then secondly his father to a suicide bomber. They spent seven years in a warzone, never backing down.

Though, now the dust is starting to settle. Louis and Madison have moved back into the palace. Their things are slowly being brought back. It was destroyed over and over again, but the palace still stood tall.

Louis is arm and arm with Madison. They've reached the ballroom.

"I remember the halloween ball here." Louis steps into the middle of the room. Spray paint bottles rest abandoned, "Back when Charlie first went missing."

"She'll return." Madi consoles, "I promise."

"Don't promise me things you can't keep Mrs. Schreave."

That was another thing that happened during the rebels seized their unrelenting attacks. Louis quickly married Madison, giving the country a future Queen after their old Queen died.

"Mr. Schreave," Madison replies, "We'll have our family be bigger than it was before. Charlie will be in it."

A solitary tear rolls down his face. Now twenty six, Louis is more in touch with his emotions; more open to them. "If you do," he says, "You'll forever be my hero."

"I've been since the selection Louis," Madi jokes "Your Captain Marvel."

"And I'll be your Prince Charming," Louis kisses her in the center of the destruction. It'll take a lot to rebuild, but first they'll rebuild the country. They're starting fresh. He continues, "Forever and always."

"Well King Louis," Madi grabs his hands, "Let's head to my former room. I left some things there."

They walk up the stairs, minding the debris. The walls stood, but not the portraits and the artwork; the history collected throughout the ages. Louis wanted it to go down, just not like this.

They make it to the room, the cream walls looking exactly how it did when they had to flee. The rebels never made it to this room.

"I have two things to admit to you, Louis." Madison leads him into the room and onto the bed. They both lay back on it. His feet touch the ground, her's don't.

"What is it darling?" He looks at her. She turns her head towards him. Madison tells him, "I know that Charlie is coming back in a week, after the doctors have cleared her."

Louis bolts up, Madi sits up too. Dust particles sweep the air.

"Are you, are you serious?" His eyes light up.

Madi nods, "She's not the only family member coming home."

Madison rubs her stomach and they both know. Their family of two is soon becoming a family of four. Louis picks Madi up, spinning her.

"Madison Louise Schreave," He says, a smile on his face and tears streaming down it, "I love you."

"I love you too, Louis Nicholas."


End file.
